World War Rebels
by AUfan62
Summary: Basically a WW2 and SWR crossover where Ezra and his brother Michael were born in Germany. Their parents left before the War and they along with some other soldiers get sent to Lothal.
1. chapter 1

**Here's my first SWR FanFiction it is a WW2 crossover and some stuff may seem weird just to fit the story. Enjoy. P.S. not that good with descriptions.**

April 1945 Germany the War is lost for the Nazi's. Hitler and his final victory is will end in defeat. Many German soldiers are just surrendering to the western Allies who are advancing at a rate of at least 15 miles a day. Berlin either is bombed and shelled constantly. But Germans still fight in a desperate and futile last stand there.

The scene changes to a small German POW camp only big enough to hold two dozen or so. Where they are being liberated by two German soldiers who started started leading them west.

There were prisoners of all kinds from Americans to British to even Russians. All had one thing in common they were happy to leave.

One being Michael a decorated Waffen S.S. Oberleutnant who was wearing a tunic. He was 25 years old, had black hair and brown eyes and was over six feet. He had been in the war since the invasion of Poland and spent most of his service east until 44. He had a luger pistol in his holster on his left while holding an MP40 gun which was strapped on his shoulder. Along with his S.S.dagger and Hitler Youth knife and his military hat.

The other was his younger brother Ezra a sergeant in the Wehrmacht with fewer decorations. He is 18 years old but lied on his examinations and joined the Afrika Korps in 1940. Had black hair, blue eyes and is over six feet. Had an MP40 gun just like Michael. As well as a walther P38 plus a mauser bolt action rifle strapped to his back with a bayonet. And was wearing a helmet that looked busted up and two trench knuckle knives. And was wearing a necklace that housed some kind of white crystal.

They were on their way to the Americans to surrender before the Russians came since It was pointless to fight. Michael and Ezra both thought it would be easy since many soldiers were either retreating or surrendering as well.

They were walking along a road with trees on both sides. When suddenly Machine gun fire starts to mow the men down. But before all can die a few were to take cover in the trees opposite of where the gun fire came from.

The firing stops then "Traitors" a German yells then the firing resumes. And managed to kill all but five of them.

Ezra peeked over and saw where the firing was coming from. So he took his Mauser rifle aimed and fired killing the man instantly.

But even with the Machine gun down several Waffen S.S. members still shot with there rifles while advancing.

And when they were out of bullets and reloading Michael and Ezra took the chance and killed them with their MP 40's.

"That was easy." Commented an American while Michael just simply put his head down.

Both Ezra and Michael went over and saw that the people who were just shot. They were mostly old men and young boys with only one looking old enough to be a soldier.

A British RAF wearing his bomber jacket came over "Blasted Nazi's." He said.

A Russian came over and inspected some weapons "This one is jammed. And this one not cleaned properly."

They then heard shots being fired off not too far and all turned left.

They started heading towards the sound and after not too far of a walk they saw another small POW camp.

 **In the camp.**

It was completely deserted and except for the burning papers and dead bodies. Along with barbed wire walls and wooden facilities.

Then suddenly "ugh." They turned a corner and saw three more Waffen S.S. And a African American on the ground wearing a uniform holding onto satchel.

Then the leader started to speak. "So you thought you could escape." He crouches down and says in a low voice to him. "Do you know what we do to prisoners who try to escape? Stands up and turns around and walks to the other two holding their rifles.

"We kill them." The other aim there rifles but before they can fire they get shot.

The remaining one turns around only to get shot by the Russian who stole a pistol from a dead soldier he found.

"Nazi Shit." He spat.

Ezra and Michael went over to the man and try to get him up. And when they get there the man panics and jumps up in fear seeing how they were wearing German uniforms.

Michael then says "Easy soldier we're not your enemy. We're heading to the Americans to surrender. Well me and my brother are at least." He says since he and Ezra were the only German soldiers.

The man looks at each of them before speaking "Names Howard Johnson, engineer."

Michael extends his hand which Howard's accepts "Michael Hans Bridger please to meet you. And over there is my brother. Gestures to Ezra. "Ezra Rommel Wolfe Bridger. Ridiculously long name I know."

Howard then looks over at everyone else "Who are they?"

Ezra then responds "Not sure just met them." Realizing that they don't even know each other's names.

The large Russian with the ushanka hat with the Soviet insignia on it responds "Yuri Kuznetsov and I was soldier in Red Army."

The RAF then says "I'm Henry Smith and I was in the Royal Air Force."

Then the other American spoke up "James Garrison and I was a machine gunner then a tank driver."

Ezra then spoke up "Now that we know each other let's move before we run into more trouble."

"Wait." Howard says "Gotta get something." Heads back to a room where he found another satchel filled with paper which he inspects.

Michael then asks "What's in there?" Only to be ignored.

They all start to exit the camp the former prisoners taking some weapons and munitions that they scavenged just in case.

Suddenly they were enveloped in a thick fog and all were confused by its sudden appearance. Then they hear a howl and all had their weapons ready.

Then just as sudden five wolves start circling them growling. And one White one starts to come towards Ezra.

"Shoot" Michael says a bit panic in his voice.

They all try to shoot but their weapons but won't fire for some reason.

Ezra is about to pull out one of his knives until "Bridger" he hears. Ezra then stops and slowly walks towards the Wolf.

"Ezra what the hell are you doing?" Michael says worrying about his younger brother.

"Bridger" Ezra hears again and extends his hand and they are all enveloped in a bright light.

 **On Lothal with the Ghost Crew.**

The Ghost crew just came back from capital city with some supplies they stole after a successful stealth mission. At least stealth until Sabine little "surprise" almost got them caught but they got the supplies and mission was a success.

Zeb is laughing "I still can't get over the fact they'll be cleaning up that mess." He says.

"Mess? I think you mean "art" Zeb." Sabine remarks.

"Well either way it was good we got the crates. Right Kanan?" Hera Says.

Kanan smirks "Well I think-." He stops speaking and kneels to the ground from a sudden dizziness. He grabs his head with his hand to help cope with the dizziness.

"Kanan!" Hera exclaims from this sudden reaction. She quickly rushes to his side followed by Zeb and Sabine.

"Are you all right?" Hera asks with concern.

"I'm fine." He says.

"Seriously mate what happened ya?" Zeb asks.

"A sudden vision through the Force." He responds.

"Of?" Sabine asks.

"Looks like we'll be making new friends to say the least." He says and they all look curiously at each other.

"But I did see something." He says.

"What was it?" Hera asks.

"Like some guy fighting with us." He says.

 **With the soldiers.**

Everyone starts to get up groaning.

"What I'm bloody hell just happen?" Henry asks rubbing his head.

"I don't know but how in f*s sake did we get here?" James asks.

They start to look around and see they are no longer in a forest. But a in a middle of a plain right next to a tower. And even from the ground they can see a city where some types of aircrafts are just flying in and out.

"Yeah and where did the wolves go?" Questions Yuri.

Ezra looks at the city in wonder recognizing it. "Were on Lothal right near capital city."

"How the hell do you know that?" Howard asks.

"It's not a real place just from stories our father told us as kids." Says Michael.

"But it's exactly how they described it and drew it and how Mother painted it. Plus the tower and the plains and even those uh tie fighters father called them." Exclaims Ezra.

"Impossible those were just stories." Michael says to apply reason.

"Take your binoculars and check you'll see people exactly how Mother and Father described them." Ezra said gesturing towards the city.

"Mein Gott"(My God) Exclaimed Michael after seeing looking at the city for a bit.

"Come on chap let the rest of us see." Henry says.

Michael hands the binoculars to Henry and who has the same reaction. "Jesus Christ why do some look like that?" He says.

They all take the binoculars and all have the same expressions.

"We can take shelter in here for the night." Says Howard walking towards the tower door.

James looked at it "How are we gonna get in?"

"Like this." Ezra says before going to the panel and opening it then fiddling with some wires to get the door open.

They all go in and see that it's abandoned with some empty boxes that haven't been dusted in years.

Yuri then turns to Ezra. "Any other things your father told you?" He asks.

"Yeah" Michael says "That there could be some secret passage way or something but I doubt it."

At that moment Howard who was by a small console saw words that came up in German. That asked "Name des letzten Kaiser?"

"Think I found something. But it's in Fritz." He says to the annoyance Michael and Ezra.

Michael looks at it "It says "Name of the last Kaiser?"

"William II." Ezra says then types it in.

Then the screen says "Answer correct. Welcome." Then a hatch opens up in the floor that you can go down in by ladder.

They all look down and see it's a few feet deep. Ezra being a bit more bolder than his brother jumps down and lights start to flicker on. "What do you see?" Michael asks.

"Just a hallway it looks like their is some kind of light at the end." Ezra says.

"Must be a way out of this shit hole." James comments.

Howard then starts to go down the ladder. "What are you doing?" Questions Michael.

"Rather be down there then up here where someone could find me." Howard responds then heads down and the others follow soon realizing he's right.

They all start walking and when they reach they see some type of hanger/factory bigger than a stadium at least. Filled with many crates along with conveyor belts with dust everywhere. And at the end a few planes and jeeps. But the crown jewel of it all was a German Tiger Tank but some parts were around it so they figured it was out of action.

James is the first to speak "What the f* is this?"

They all continue to roam and see every ten feet is some type of door that leads to a room with bunk beds in each.

Howard looks all around before responding. "By the looks of things some kind of factory that didn't get its products picked up."

Ezra went over to a crate and took off the top and saw a bunch of Panzerfauste in it. "Panzerfauste in here."

They all went to check the other crates and found an assortment of German armaments. "Wonder why Jerrie would leave this all here?" Questions Henry.

Howard then sees a screen with some type of keypad on it to one corner of the "Hanger" as they dubbed it. He goes towards it and takes a piece of paper from the satchel he has and looks at it before pressing a button and turning it on.

Smiling he puts the paper away and starts typing like he knows what he's doing. The others soon gather over and are curious to how he knows how to use that. They look at the screen and see the letters aren't like a language they've seen before.

"Before you ask." He says. "Yes I know what I'm doing. Yes I understand these weird letters. And no I will not tell you how I know this."

Howarde types a few more keys and the words change to English. "There now we all can understand what this says."

They all read it and says something about an Empire, Rebels and various other things that they all are astounded by.

Michael then turns to Ezra "Ezra you know the stories Mother and father told us. I always thought they were crazy or it was just for you. But looking at this makes me wonder."

"Why they left every now and then. And why they didn't come back the last time." Finishes Ezra in a slightly sad tone.

 **With the Ghost Crew**

The crew was in the common room trying to figure out the vision. "So you don't know who they are or when they'll show up." Says Zeb.

Kanan shakes his head "No just that one guy wearing some weird uniform fighting against all of us."

Chopper beeped a few times as if asking a question. To which Kanan responded "No Chopper we didn't lose."

"So did we win or what?" Questions Sabine.

"I don't know just that he was fighting us with his face covered by a weird mask." Kanan said.

"Do you remember anything more specific about the vision?" Questions Hera.

Kanan takes a moment to think before speaking. "He held something I couldn't make what but it had an Eagle on it. Like with its wings stretched but not flying and the head was pointed to one side."

"Was there a Cross of any kind too." Asks Sabine sounding familiar to it.

"Yeah he had one like a medal on his chest. Why?" Kanan says.

Sabine then clenches her fists in anger and grits her teeth as well. "Be right back." She leaves then she comes back with a poster. "These it?"

Kanan looks at them and nods "Yeah how'd you know?"(Picture the Prussian Eagle and the Iron Cross.)

"Those guys are Imperial or "Reich" special ops. Only sent anywhere out of Coruscant or important Imperial facilities by orders of very high Imperial officers or officials. They're brutal, merciless and they don't care who's in their way." She states with a hint of anger in her voice.

Chopper beeped a few times "What did he say?" Asks Zeb not being able to understand Chopper."

Hera translates "He asked how Sabine knew about them."

"I heard rumors about them in the academy." She says but her eyes are fixated on the poster.

"Well things are gonna be tough but we've beaten odds before." Kanan states with confidence.

Zeb smirks "Yeah any those punks get near me I'll break their necks." Extends his arms to emphasize his point.

Even chopper beeped in confidence and Hera nodded. But what surprised them is Sabine still staring at the poster with anger. Even without the Force Kanan could tell something was bothering her.

After a few minutes Sabine went back to her room with the posters. She locked the door and went to her bottom bunk and pulled out a box in a secret compartment.

She opened it and pulled out a lightsaber with a straight, rectangular with guard hilt. (Like the darksaber. Sorry but I just really like it. Don't worry it's not actually the darksaber just same hilt.) And painted on the hilt was the top third Black, middle third white and bottom third red. And on the white part on one side was the eagle (Prussian eagle) and a cross (Iron cross).

"After so long." Sabine said to herself while igniting the blade to show its white color.

 **With the WW2 Soldiers.**

Everyone was sitting on a crate listening to Ezra and Michael explain some of the stories his parents told them. While Howard checked the computer to see if its true and they all were.

"So Fritz let me get this straight. There is an Empire that rules almost the whole bloody galaxy." Henry said.

Then Yuri spoke up "Where they enslave people and steal from them and restricts rights and basically just terrible."

"And your parents was in a resistance fighting those f*ers." Finishes James.

Both Ezra and Michael nod then Michael says. "Well we don't know but it makes sense why they never came back."

"But they did go back right?" Howard Asks then Michael nodded. "That means there is a way home just gotta find it."

"Until then" said Ezra "Who wants to join the Rebellion.

 **Here's my story what do you think of it. Please review and if you have any ideas let me know. Also if there any historical inaccuracies let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hoped you enjoyed the last chapter here's Chapter 2. And this gonna be a bit longer of a read this chapter so enjoy. P.S. there will be Sabezra. Also in the last chapter I forgot to add after the other "S" in SS and then it was supposed to say dagger.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Wolf's Den.**

It had been three weeks since they arrived on Lothal and they barely stepped out of their new home since. They decided to name it the "Wolf's Den" and after looking through some more crates they found many rations they could eat. They made Michael in charge since he had the highest rank. And Ezra second in command since he knew the most about the Lothal and the Empire.

They also discovered they could make any armament or equipment from any country from those conveyor belts. But they had to put the pieces together so they kept busy by working on the tank, planes and jeeps. While making grenades, TNT, bullets and guns also until they have enough for an army. They even found medical supplies and other clothing.

At this moment Howard was on the computer like he always was trying to get as much information as possible. Still nobody knew how he knew how to work that thing but they were glad he did.

After being with each other for awhile they all had gotten to know each other better.

Yuri was 32 born in Siberia just before the first War, and his father fought in the war for the Tzar until 1917 then joined the red army. Didn't see his father again until he returned to Siberia when he was almost ten. They stayed there until 1941 when Germany invaded and was put in the Red Army. Until he was captured in November of 1943. Sadly his father died during a Russian offensive and his mother a nurse from Tuberculosis.

Henry was 24 and his father was a pilot in the last war which is whaly he joined the RAF. He's been a pilot since the Battle of Britain and was shot down during Market Garden. His father also died during al the bombing raids on London and his mother who is still alive is a nurse.

James is 22 and was born in Brooklyn his Dad also served in the first war under Patton in his tank brigade. He joined right after Pearl Harbor and became a machine gunner for a Sherman tank. Until Kasserine Pass where a bunch of Germans shot the driver and then he became the driver. His tank tracks were blown by a mine in the Hurtgen Forest and was captured after he and the crew left the tank. His father is currently an officer of a tank Brigade, his mother a seamstress and his brother a pilot of a P-47 Mustang.

Howard was from Harlem and even though he was 25 he joined January 1943 as an engineer and had seen his fair share of action. Was in Italy, France, Germany and Belgium where he was captured during the Battle of the Bulge. His Father was in the Harlem Hellfighters, his mother a nanny, and his older brother joined the Hellfighters.

Michael told them how he was in the Hitler Youth in Berlin until 1939. Then when the War began he was sent off to fight when he was 19. Was always in the front line of combat from Poland, France, then Russia and stayed there until 44. Was a very decorated soldier of the third Reich and but never took part in the "Final Solution." But never told Ezra about any of the camps or what happened there. Since he knew Ezra thought all those stories about the Jews were just rumors and they were just moved.

Ezra mentioned how he lied in 1940 to sign up and he was 13 at the time. He was assigned to the German Afrika Korps under Erwin Rommel A.K.A the Desert Fox. He never took a leave so whenever they offered him one he gave it to someone else. Was in Africa until he was ordered back when Rommel was in March 1943. When his brother returned from Leningrad. He was furious when he found out he volunteered under age and demanded for him. And would've been arrested if it weren't for Rommel's fondness for him as well as his bravery in battle. So he was demoted and sent to Russia before the battle of Kursk. Michael asked to have Ezra with him but since Ezra was Wehrmacht and Michael S.S. he couldn't. At least until Michael put in a request so he an S.S. was with Wehrmacht troops. So they each stayed east until Normandy where they were ordered to be sent west to fend off the Americans and stayed there ever since.

They also mentioned how their parents would leave them at a house outside of Berlin when they would go on "trips." They never spoke about how they got there they just told stories about Lothal and Rebels when they came back. And Michael just thought that was rubbish until they came here.

Right now Ezra was cleaning weapons again and was starting to get cabin fever. He went exploring on foot on the first week and some distance away. He found large boulders and when he put his on on one part of the rock and a large door opened. He saw a Fokker Dr1 Dreidecker just like Manfred Von Richthofen's. Equipped with guns in the front and two seats with one in the back being able to use a turret. And of course Henry had to come see it and started teaching him to fly. And of course they didn't tell Michael about the plane just snuck out every now and then to work on it.

Ezra was dying to see Capital City the place father told him about. So he came up with a plan so he went to Michael's room hoping it would work.

 _Knock Knock_. "Come in." Said Michael while he was reading a data pad trying to learn more about the Empire.

"Hey how's it going?" Ezra asked but Michael had an idea. "No you cannot leave the den until we decide our first mission. And before that we have to learn more about the Empire and the troops and tactics and generals and Etc.)" Michael stated not looking away from the data pad.

"I know but since I already know this stuff since I actually listened to Father's stories" Ezra stated.

"Hey I listened just never remembered. Cause I always thought they were just stories. But continue I could use a good laugh." Michael stated.

"Well I suggest I should go out and do some reconnaissance in the city. See what kind of imperial presence is there and routes to take." Ezra said hoping to convince his older brother.

Michael sighed "You're not gonna stop until you leave will you." Puts the data pad down and gets up from his bunk and goes to Ezra.

"Alright fine." Michael said much to Ezra's excitement and was about to thank him until. "But you need to wear something else so they don't recognize you. And take pictures of bases or anything of importance ." Michael stated and after that Ezra saluted as did Michael and dismissed him to go change for his recon mission.

 **Ghost**

Sabine was in her room as per usual but lately she has been short with everyone. Ever since she mentioned those special ops she had either been painting or training. And the crew knew it was in anger since every time they asked her about it she said "Nothing". Then painted aggressively or punched something hard in her room.

Now Sabine was in her room painting in anger again and was drawing an eagle falling down into an abyss after being shot. After that she was leaving her room only to be hit Zeb chasing after chopper.

"Karabast. Sorry Sabine chopper-" Zeb was saying until Chopper shocked Sabine and she gave a yelp. While Chopper just laughed and wheeled away.

"Oh you think that's funny rust bucket." She stated before she shot her with the grappling line and making him fall. (I know she didn't get the vambraces until season 3. But it's my story so I thought it would be better if she had them sooner.)

Zeb then started laughing until Sabine punched his arm. "Ow What was that for?" He asked then he saw that mean look in her eye. "You crashed into me like gee I don't know two seconds ago." She said.

Chopper then came over and zapped Sabine again as payback. "Ow! That's it." She shouted about to use her vambraces to either burn or shock Chopper until.

"COOL IT." Hera shouted "Sabine cockpit you guys stay here." Hera stated in an authoritative tone Zeb and Chopper stayed still. While Sabine walked past everyone towards the cockpit soon followed by Hera.

"What's wrong Sabine?" Hera asked as soon as they entered the cockpit. "Nothing." Sabine said as she sat down in the copilot seat and crossed her arms.

"Then why have you been so short with everyone lately?" Hera asked.

"I haven't been short." Sabine stated aggressively. But Hera gave her a look that said "Really". "Ok maybe I have been a little moody." She rephrased.

"Does it has anything to do with those imperial ops?" Hera asked since it started when she brought up those special ops from Kanan's vision.

"N-no course not it's just-." Sabine denied then trailed off trying to find an excuse.

"Just what?" Hera questioned seeing as how they were making progress.

"Just that we haven't been on a mission in a while and I'm kinda feeling cooped up you know "cabin fever."" Sabine stated hoping she would by since they actually haven't been on a mission since before Kanan's vision. Plus she was feeling a bit cooped up so it wasn't a total lie.

Hera knew it had something to do with the imperial ops but she didn't wanna press. Plus she could use this to her advantage and hopefully calm Sabine's nerves.

"Well if that's it I can help with that." Hera stated to the bit surprised Sabine seeing how she bought it. "Really?" She asked.

"It's not a really mission just need some supplies from the city here." She said as she handed Sabine a list of the stuff she needed.

"Seriously Hera I'm the grocery shopper now." Sabine asked a bit annoyed.

"Well you said you wanted to leave the Ghost so here's your chance. Unless something else is bothering you." Hera said in a tone that sounded like she knew Sabine was lying.

"No it's fine plus shouldn't take too long I'll be back in an hour tops." She said a bit more positive to avoid suspicion.

"Good see ya." With that Hera left and Sabine sighed she managed to avoid Hera but now she had a boring chore to do. So she left to grab her gear and left for Capital city.

 **With Ezra**

Ezra had just left the Den and was heading to Capital City for the first time and was excited. He still wore his army boots and pants but took off the coat and helmet. Then put on a regular civilian sweater and a flat cap.

He decided to take a few guns with him cause with his luck he was bound to run into trouble. He would rather bring a rifle of some kind but that would be to noticeable.

He decided to take a variety of pistols with him since only one type would be boring to him. He took a Webley Auto revolver, a Colt 1911, a Walther P38 and finally a Mauser C96. And put on a black trench coat to cover the guns with pockets on the inside to hold the ammunition. Plus a satchel full of Dynamite and had a minox camera in its leather holder with plenty of extra film. Which could produce colored film.

 **Capital city**

Ezra had been in the city for less than five minutes and was already astounded beyond belief. Everywhere he looked he took a picture from a random person to a street. Good thing he stuck to the rooftops otherwise people would think he's crazy tourist.

He then spent the better part of an hour taking pictures of those white soldiers, vendors, buildings, roads etc.) And he was enjoying it although he did get some looks from people he didn't care.

Ezra was about to take another picture when. "Identification." He heard someone say behind him so he put his camera away then turned around to see to white soldiers.

"Excuse me?" Ezra asked.

"Your identification now." The soldier said more sternly.

"What for?" asked Ezra to see if he was breaking a rule.

"Your not from around here. And Rebel activity is active here. So we are asking for Identification." The trooper said.

Ezra remembered the stories that his parents had told him about these guy's so he knew they worked for the Empire.

"No problem. Just hold this." Ezra said while handing him his hat. Then quickly punched the first one then elbowed the other in the head. As he took his hat back it was shot by a two more he didn't see coming. So he took off and they started chasing him.

 **With Sabine**

She had been in Capital City for awhile now and was still looking around for the supplies she still needed to get. While she was walking she bumped her crate into a man who was looking at the rooftop curiously.

"Sorry sir didn't see ya there." She apologized to the man.

"It's alright ma'am my fault anyway. I was watching some kid up there a seconds ago." He said as he pointed to where he just was on the roof.

"What was he doing?" Sabine asked curiously wondering why the man would be watching the kid.

"Don't know he had this little gizmo in his hand though and a huge smile. Had a hat and coat too." He said then he left.

"Who was that guy?" Sabine thought for a second then dismissed it before she started walking.

 **With Ezra**

He had been running from those bucketheads for a short while now. He decided to use the rooftops to avoid hitting anyone only to realize he was getting shot at. So he decided to jump down to an ally and run like hell.

As he was turning though he ran into someone causing both of them to fall on the ground. "Sorry" Ezra said as he got up and offered a hand to help her up.

"I can get up by myself thanks." She said and that's when Ezra got a good look at her. She had an indigo and orange hair style, and was wearing some kind of multicolored armor. "She's beautiful" he thought then she got up and looked at him.

"He kinda looks like the kid that guy was talking about except no hat." Sabine thought and was about to ask until. "Freeze" they each heard as two stormtroopers came at them.

"They're after me." They each said then looked at each other and said. "You. Why?" Then looked back to the troopers coming at them.

"Come on." Ezra said as he grabbed her hand and they started running away.

They ran a little bit squeezing past people and other obstacles. Eventually they found an ally and put their backs against the walls breathing heavily as the troopers ran past them.

"That was close." Ezra said. "Yeah." Sabine responded before realizing he was still holding her hand. He let go and each looked away a bit embarrassed.

"Hi I'm-." Ezra was about to say before she punched him in the arm. "What was that for?" He asked.

"That was for running into me." She said then punched him again harder this time. "And that was for making me lose my supplies." She stated before punching him again even harder. "And that was just for fun."

"Ow. And sorry about that." Ezra said "I'll pay you back."

"Come on." Sabine stated. "Actually I have to-" Ezra said until interrupted by Sabine. "Either you help me get my supplies back today. Or get buried by tomorrow. Your choice." She stated.

"How do I do that?" Ezra asked.

"Either pay me the money. Or we steal the supplies from the Empire. Your choice." Sabine said.

"Since I don't have the money might as well steal it from those guys." Ezra said.

"Good. Now come on." Sabine started walking and Ezra followed her.

"My names Ezra. What's yours?" Ezra asked.

"Like I'd be dumb enough to tell you." She said.

"Fine I'll call you... Mona Lisa until you do." Ezra said.

"Why's that?" She asked. To which Ezra responded with. "Well this artist he painted this famous picture of a women and the painting is called "Mona Lisa."

"Hm where is this artist?" Sabine asked always interested to hear more about any artist.

"Well he's been dead for like four hundred years ago but if I run into him I'll call you." Ezra said and she chuckled.

"Where was he from?" Sabine asked. "Italy." Ezra said. "Where's that cause I know a lot of planets and Italy isn't one of them." Sabine said.

"Italy is a country on Earth." Ezra said and saw Sabine had a puzzled look. "Country?" She asked not ever hearing that phrase.

"Tell ya what we talk about this later after we get your supplies." Ezra said and she just nodded.

 **Later**

Ezra and Sabine were both on a rooftop near a base where they took the crate Sabine had of supplies. Ezra was taking a picture at the moment.

"What's that?" Sabine asked. "Well Mona this is a Camera and it takes pictures. Just point and push." Ezra said as he took a picture of Sabine.

"Can I see?" Sabine asked wondering to know more about this piece of equipment and to see what pictures he took.

"Can't I have to get the pictures developed first. But when they are I will get them to you." Ezra said.

After a little bit of sight seeing the base where the supplies was in they decided to move in. The hid behind some crates a distance away from the supplies they needed to get.

"So Mona how do we play this out?" Ezra asked his eyes scanning the area. "Well we need a distraction." She said.

"I got an idea." Ezra said as he was getting up. Sabine then grabbed his arm and asked "What are you doing?"

"Well I like to call it. The German art of negotiation." He said as he walked away. Pulling out the webley and colt and readying them for fire.

"Guttentag!" Ezra shouted getting the attention of some stormtroopers. "You have something of mine." He said before he started firing at them until he had to reload.

By that time more troopers were coming and we're all firing at him. He started to move leading the troopers farther from the crate Sabine needed to get to.

When she realized this she went to the crate that had her supplies. But next to it there was a crate of explosives. "Woah. I could really use these." She said to herself as she attached both to a speeder.

Then she turned to see Ezra pinned behind a troop transport and was about to help until. _BOOM_. An explosion occurred blowing up most of the troopers.

Once the smoke had cleared a bit Ezra was walking towards Sabine. But what was strange was that he was carrying a trooper who looked a bit beat up. He laid him down on the ground and the trooper groaned.

"What are you doing?" Sabine asked. "He's still breathing good. But his leg is pretty bad." Ezra said as he took out a knife from his boot and cut off a piece of fabric from his coat. Then tied it around the man's leg who turned to look at him.

"There you are you'll be good as new in no time." Ezra said as he was getting up but the trooper grabbed Ezra's arm. "Thank you." He said before letting go.

Ezra then got on the speeder with Sabine and headed north.

A short while later more troopers came and saw the fallen stormtrooper. "Which way did they go?" One asked him. "That way." He said as he pointed south.

 **With Ezra and Sabine**

They were by some large rocks that Ezra led Sabine to where they could hide.(Where the Fokker is.) "Nobody is following us." Sabine said in a concerning tone.

"And that's a bad thing." Ezra said. "Well you did leave one guy alive who saw us leave." Sabine said.

"Maybe he didn't tell them which way we went. And anyway you have your stuff plus interest so we good." Ezra said.

"Yeah but now we have to wait a bit so we don't run into imperials when we leave." Sabine said as she sat on a crate.

While Ezra went to one of the large boulders and was putting his hand on the side of the rock. "What are you doing?" Sabine asked.

"Here it is." Ezra said as he pushed a piece of rock then part of the boulder started to open up. And inside revealed something Sabine never saw before.

"Hungry?" Ezra said as he grabbed some bars from inside that he kept. "They're not that good but they're edible." He handed her one and sat down and started munching on his own.

Sabine unwrapped it and saw a brown rectangle and looked at it weirdly. "What's this?" She asked.

"What's the matter Mona never seen a chocolate bar." He said as he kept eating his. Sabine then hesitantly took a bite of hers and enjoyed it. "This is Pretty good."

"What's that?" she asked as she motioned towards the contraption in the garage. "That is a Fokker Aero Plane like the ones used in the Great War." He said.

"Which War?" Sabine asked not ever hearing about it. "The Great War, First World War, War to end all wars whatever my dad just said it was a pointless war." He said.

"I know my planet fought countless wars too and it destroyed my home." She said. "Yeah It was so bad before I came here I was on my way to surrender. And I was telling others to as well. Plus I was freeing other prisoners too." Ezra said.

"Sabine." She suddenly said. "What?" Ezra asked not hearing what she said.

"Sabine my name is Sabine Wren." She said again this time offering him her hand which he accepted. "Ezra Rommel Wolfe Bridger please to meet you. Love the artwork on your armor by the way." Ezra said.

"Thanks." Sabine responded with a smile. "Really it reminds me of my mother's she loved to paint." He said.

"You an artist?" She asked. "Sadly no but when I see something I like I snap a picture." He said while taking a picture of Sabine with the sun setting in the background.

"That was delicious the chocolate. Wish we had some more of that." She said finishing the chocolate. "Here have another we got plenty." Ezra said as he handed her another.

"Thanks. And your mother what did she like to paint?" Sabine asked eagerly. Ezra thought for a bit before saying. "Anything really. From landscapes, people just anything that she was just inspired to paint she get her brush and painted it."

"Brush she didn't just spray paint it." Sabine said.

"What spray. Nope always a brush or a pencil she was always in the zone that way." Ezra said smiling remembering all the times he say his mother get excited while she was painting.

The two just smiled and kept talking to each other for a bit longer. Until Sabine notices it was almost dark. Ezra told her how when he was avoiding all that fire from the base he placed explosives that he brought and detonated them at the right moment.

"Oh my god I totally lost track of time. They're gonna kill me. I gotta go." Sabine said as she she got up and was on the speeder. "This was fun really." She added.

"Yeah. Hey wait a second." Ezra said before he ran back to the garage and looked for something. Then brought over a satchel and put something on her wrist.

"What are these?" Sabine asked unsure of what was going on.

"The satchel is full of some art and paint supplies we don't need. Like Pencils, brushes, paint, sketch books etc.) And also more chocolate bars. And the watch is actually a communicator just press here." Ezra said as he pushed down. "Then speak."

"Hello." Sabine said towards the watch on her wrist then heard an echo of her own voice.

"Oh and put this in your ear when you do so nobody can hear my voice." He said and handed an earpiece that she put in her ear.

"This is Wolf to Phoenix come in Phoenix." Ezra said to his watch and she heard. "Why Phoenix?" She asked seeing why she chose that. "Sounded nice." Ezra said.

"Seeya later." Sabine said as she sped off and they both went their separate ways.

 **The Ghost**

Sabine had just gotten to the Ghost and was met by Hera's signature death stare. And along side her was Kanan both on the ramp.

Sabine pushes both of the crates towards them and smiled weakly. "Hey guys." She said.

"Why are you back so late." Kanan asked.

"And what is in there?" Hera asked sternly gesturing to the crates.

"Well this one is the supplies and the other is explosives." Sabine said cringing.

"And what's in the bag?" Kanan asked.

Sabine took out something and threw it to Kanan. "Chocolate and Art supplies." She says.

"So you went to capital city got the supplies plus explosives plus stuff for yourself." Hera said.

"Well technically the chocolate is for everybody the art stuff is for me." Sabine said.

Meanwhile Kanan was munching on the bar. "This is actually pretty good." He said.

Hera then said to Sabine. "Look I'll let it slide whatever you did to get this stuff this time. But next time it happens your grounded and no artwork. Ok."

Sabine then nodded before going up the ramp to her room. "You should try this Hera." Kanan said offering her some. To which Hera replied "You know Chocolate gives me a rash Kanan."

Sabine had just gotten in her room and almost immediately took out the art supplies. She then went to her bunk and started sketching. That's when.

"Hello." She heard in the ear piece she kept hidden under some of her hair. "Hey." She responded.

 _And they just kept talking._

 **So what did you think. Sorry if it's a little vague but I try to be more descriptive. Also if some of the stuff doesn't seem to make sense. Please RR.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this Chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Wolf's Den**

It's been over Month since they arrived and it was finally time for their first mission. Well second for Ezra since he kinda was on one already which was all over the news.

They were all by the computer waiting for Howard to pull up the schematics. "There we are. Floor plans for the imperial base." He said.

Michael nodded "Good work soldier now here is plan. We have Ezra fly in and drop some bombs to get their attention. Then while they're trying to figure out what's happening. We steal some of their vehicles and supplies then deliver it to that homeless camp." Michael stated in an authoritative manner.

Henry put his hand. "Sorry chap but Ezra can't fly and we have no bombers. Plus shouldn't I be flying since I was part of the bloody RAF."

Michael then stated. "Well why not use that Fokker plane you two are keeping hidden where your giving Ezra flying lessons.

"How'd you-" Ezra said until. "Security cameras." Michael stated as Howard pulled up a video of Henry and Ezra working on the plane.

"Anyway." Michael continued. "All Ezra has to do is drop of few satchel charges to get their attention. Then the rest of us swoop in. And you Henry are gonna take one of those TIE fighters and see what we can learn from it."

Howard then spoke up. "Just make sure you disable the tracking system. By cutting the red and blue wire first so they can't find it."

Yuri then decided to speak up. "Why do they get all the fun? And we get job of what delivery boy."

James then nodded. "Yeah I'm with the commie on this one. I wanna crack at those bucketheads to."

Michael then said "Who do you think we'll be fighting if we are to get what we need?"

Both Yuri and James now understood that they would deal with ground troops that don't get blown up.

"I'm gonna need a gunner to watch my back." Ezra stated.

"I'll do it." Howard offered. "Just make sure I get back in one piece. Alright." Then Ezra nodded "I'll do my best."

"Good then it's settled. Now let's get ready." Michael said as they departed for their quarters to get their supplies.

 **Ghost**

Sabine was in here room sketching but she had a smile on her face. Ever since she met Ezra two weeks ago things had been great. The two would talk to each other everyday and would occasionally meet somewhere and talk about whatever. Sabine was even learning about art and artist from Ezra's planet. He had even brought photographs of paintings, sculptures and architectures that his planet had.

She was intrigued about his weapons since she had never seen his type of guns before. They even spared and it always could go in either direction. Sometimes he would win sometimes her but they always had fun. He had given her one of his guns the "Mauser C96" and said she could have it. So she painted it like her armor plus her famous star bird on both sides of it. She even painted the watch com link he gave her so the crew wouldn't ask about. Since she never told them about him.

As she was leaving her room like the other day was hit by Zeb chasing Chopper again. "Ugh" She said as she fell.

"Sorry Sabine I -." Zeb was saying until he saw Sabine put a hand up and shaking her head. "It's ok Zeb. My fault I should've been paying attention. Might wanna get Chopper before he gets away." Sabine said with a smile.

"Uh Ok." Zeb said as went to get Chopper. "Get back here you rust bucket." Zeb said as ran after Chopper while Sabine chuckled in amusement of the two.

As Sabine entered the kitchen to pour herself some juice she was met by confused looks from Hera and Kanan. "What?" She asked as they kept staring at her like she had grown a second head.

Hera was the first to speak "You alright?" To which Sabine responded "Yeah I'm fine. Why?" In confusion.

Kana then said "Well last time Zeb ran at you. You kinda were you know more aggressive about it."

Sabine then shrugged "Guess I was just in a bad mood that day." She said while drinking her juice. "Is that a problem?"

"Nope none just curious as all." Hera then said.

"Ok then. Later." She said as she headed back to her room. "Remember common room in an hour for our next mission." She heard Kanan say which she responded with "Don't worry I'll be there."

Hera then looked at Kanan "What?" He asked. Hera then said "What do you mean what? Didn't you use your Jedi powers or something to figure her out." She asked.

Kanan shrugged "She just seemed to be in a good mood I guess. No hidden anger or frustration I could sense." He said.

"Maybe. Then where did she get that weird blaster Chopper showed me?" She questioned. "Maybe she found it or salvaged it. Anyway it's probably nothing." Kanan said trying to calm her down.

Hera let out a sigh "Ok love but if something happens it's on you." Kanan then said "When is it not."

 **With the Soldiers**

Right now Michael, James, Yuri and Henry were waiting on Ezra and Howard to drop the load. Who were on there way.

Scene changes to Ezra and Howard who are in the air on the Fokker or "Baron." As Ezra named it in honor of the Red Baron but it was only partially painted red.

Ezra was wearing his boots and pants as usual. He chose to wear a sweater and a brown leather pilot jacket. And chose to wear goggles similar to Erwin Rommel's in Africa.(Which were given by a British POW in exchange for returning his stolen hat. Fun fact.)

While Howard instead of wearing a pilots uniform or his regular U.S. Army uniform. Chose to wear what his father wore in the last War which was a Harlem Hellfighters uniform. A U.S. Army uniform with a French belt, helmet and etc.) But still weared a leather pilot jacket so he wouldn't freeze.

Right now they were about a few minutes out from the base. Ezra was a bit nervous before any operation but he kept his cool.

"You all right?" Howard asked. To which Ezra nodded and said "Yeah just a bit nervous. Never thought I would actually use one of these this way ya know." He admitted.

"Don't worry just a quick fly by drop a couple of these." He held up a satchel charge. "Then fly away after all this thing can't be be detected on radar."

Ezra then looked at his screen to see they were almost there. "Ok get ready going in." Ezra said as he started to descend.

Once they were low enough Howard and Ezra started dropping bombs. Howard threw some of the charges and they exploded. While Ezra threw some grenades for a little extra damage and blew up some of the fuel creating a bigger explosion.

 **With the ground troops**

Michael, Henry, Yuri and James all watch as Ezra and Howard dropped the bombs. "Let's go men." Michael said as he went for one of the vehicles that was attached to some crates.

Stormtroopers that hadn't felt the blast noticed this and started firing at him. Causing Michael to use his MP40 until he took cover to reload.

Yuri quickly followed Michael's lead but when Michael took cover he kept firing with his PPSh-41 submachine gun. "Prikhodite k vam, ublyudki! (Come on you bastards)" He shouted as he kept shooting them.

James then saw some troops about to hit Yuri in the back so he used his M1A1 to take them out. "Watch it you idiot or you'll be dead in a minute." He shouted to Yuri who was reloading his weapon.

Meanwhile Henry took out his Enfield and shot a pilot who was about to get in a TIE. He then went in and started to get to work and before he knew it he was in the air flying back to the den.

Michael had managed to get several crates and two vehicles more than what they originally came. "Come on men back to the den." He shouted and James went to one speeder and started driving. With Yuri in the back still shooting at the troopers. Then Michael drove off to.

 **Back with Ezra and Howard**

Ezra was just informed that they should head back but noticed some troops chasing Michael and the pack. So he went down and strafed the troopers chasing them.

But in doing so he got the attention of three TIE fighters. "You just had to be a show off." Howard said as he readied the turret and started shooting.

 **The Ghost Crew**

Kanan, Zeb and Sabine were on a hilltop on their speeders not to for from the base. They had just gotten there and were about to go over the plan again.

"Ok so here's-" Kanan started until. _Boom_. They heard and the turned to see some aircraft dropping bombs on the base.

"Hey." Zeb whined "This is our op. Who's that?"

Sabine then smirked under her helmet knowing who it was. "Don't know. But they still need to work on their paint job." She said. Then she looked through her binoculars to see to Vehicles speed away with several crates attached to it. Then the aircraft came down and shot some imperials chasing those vehicles.

Then they heard a buzz. "Now what?" Kanan asked a bit frustrated that they didn't even execute the plan.

They looked up and saw the Aircraft taking on three TIE's.

 **Back in the Air**

Ezra was doing all he could to avoid the green blasts while Howard kept shooting. Howard managed to clip the top part of a wing so it started going down.

"One down, two to go." Howard shouted as he continued to fire. Ezra then slowed down so that the TIE's were front of him. Then he pulled the trigger and soon another was going down. "Make that two down, one to go."

 **The Ghost Crew**

The crew were watching as they took down two of the three fighters. "Pretty good." Kanan commented.

Just then Kanan's com link went off with Hera's voice. "Kanan What is going on." Kanan then took his comlink out. "Specter 2 there is gonna be a change of plans."

He then heard a sigh of annoyance. "I knew this was gonna happen. What's the new plan?" She questioned

Sabine then interjected "More like new mission. Somebody already hit the base and made off with the supplies."

"Really! How?" Hera asked shocked. "I don't know but-". Kanan responded but before he could continue something was falling from the sky.

 **Back in the Air**

Ezra was now in a dog fight with the last TIE fighter that was behind him at the moment. Howard still shooting bursts of bullets trying to down it.

Then he Howard saw smoke coming from it. "Got him." As it was going down to though it tumbled when it hit the earth. "Come on let's go see if he's alright." Ezra said as they started to go down.

 **Ghost Crew**

Sabine saw as Ezra and whoever was on the aircraft came down. They landed a short distance away. "Come on let's check it out." Sabine said before she was on her way to the plane.

Zeb and Kanan then shared confused glances on why she would be in such a rush to see the crash. But shrugged it off before following.

 **With Ezra and Howard**

The "Baron" landed then Ezra looked to his left and saw the fallen TIE. "Come on and bring the med kit." He said before he jumped out.

They both head to the TIE and were by the window. Ezra was looking inside of it before taking a small shovel he had and smashed the glass. "Grab him." Ezra said and they pulled the imperial pilot out.

Then the pilot then groaned. "Well he's alive that's for sure." Howard commented then the pilot tried to get but groaned again and lied down. "Woah easy there." Howard said "You might have some fractured or broken ribs there buddy."

Ezra then took off the pilots helmet off and held up two pills. "Here these will help." Ezra said and gave him the pills along with water from a canteen to help.

"That's when they noticed the guy was only about eighteen years old. "Thanks." He said which Howard responded "No problem. Do you have a have a way to call for help?" He nodded "Good. Now what's your name?" Ezra said but the pilot only looked away.

"Okay fine call your friends we'll be leaving." Howard said as they got up. Then Ezra heard a whisper in his earpiece. " _Hey Ezra._ " "Sabine." He said shocked since he said they couldn't talk because he was busy today. " _We're about to meet up with you. We never met remember_."

Just then a short distance away three bikes came up with Ezra recognizing Sabine in her armor. And the other looking like a human with a ponytail and what can be described as a ugly, Purple hairy beast. They each got off their bikes and started making their way to them.

Ezra looked to Howard. "Get the plane ready slowly. And no kill shots no matter what. Even if they shoot at you." Ezra stated.

"Yes Sarg. Now what are you gonna be doing?" Howard asked. "Seeing what they want." Ezra responded as he motioned his head towards the people heading here.

Ezra got up readied his Walther and Sauer 38H but made sure they were concealed in his pockets. Then he started sauntering over to them with a serious face. As Howard slowly made his way to the Baron.

When they met they were several feet apart and neither side was speaking. "Hello." Ezra said breaking the ice.

"How's it going?" The man said. Ezra then asked "Can I help you with something?" Then the purple beast came up. "Yeah how'd you pull our op off mate?"

"Lucky I guess." Ezra shrugged "Now if you please I must be leaving." Ezra said as he began to walk away only for the beast to grab him by the shoulder. "That's not an answer kid." He said.

Ezra then turned around knocking the beasts hand off his shoulder. "Well that's the answer you're gonna get."

"Easy Zeb." The man said to the beast. So now Ezra knew his name was Zeb. "Let's try this again." The man said "Why did you want the crates?"

"Reasons." Ezra said putting a hand on his pocket where his Sauer was just in case. "What reasons?" The man then asked him.

"None of yours." Ezra responded then turned to Sabine and Zeb. Seeing how their hands were ready to pull a trigger if necessary.

The man then asked "Well if you have the crates then why are you here?" Then looked over and saw the body of the imperial pilot. Who was down and was starting to get up.

The man immediately took out a gun and aimed it at the pilot. Only to have Ezra smack his face with the gun forcing it him to kneel. Then to notice the gun pointed to the back of his head.

At that moment Zeb and Sabine drew out their guns and aimed them at him. Then Howard who was supposed to be at the plane showed up behind the two. Then aimed his two 1907 savage's at them. "That would be a mistake I would not make." He said then Sabine pointed her other pistol at him. While the pilot ran off.

"Look what we have here." Ezra said then Howard replied "A Mexican Stand."

"A What?" Zeb asked not sure of the meaning of what Howard just said.

"A Mexican Standoff." Howard said again. "When everybody has a gun on somebody. And if anyone pulls the trigger then we all do and then we all die."

Sabine then finally spoke up "Don't suppose there's a way out."

"There is." Ezra said "We all just drop our weapons at the same time. On three."

"How can we trust you?" The ponytail man asked Ezra. "As a sign of good faith." Ezra said right before dropping the Walther pointed at Zeb.

"Ok on three." The man said. "1...2...3." They all then dropped their weapons and looked around to see if everyone else did the same.

"Now." Ezra said. "Let's take our things and go our separate ways."

They all collected and put away their weapons. Ezra and Howard went back to their plane started it and took off. Then the other three went back to their bikes and sped off.

 **Ghost Crew**

They had just gotten back to the Ghost after the unattempted mission. "Still can't believe they got the supplies before us." Zeb whined.

"Believe it Zeb things like these happen. Plus it could've gone worse." Kanan said.

Hera who was waiting for them asked "How bad did it get?" To which Kanan replied "Mexican Standoff bad." Then Hera gave him a confused look "A What?"

"Basically where everyone points a blaster at somebody. And the only way out is for everyone to drop their gun." Sabine said then went straight to her room.

Once she got there she locked the door and went to her bunk. "Ezra." She spoke into her comlink. Then heard "N _ext time we meet up let's not point a gun at each other_." With that she chuckled.

 _Like before they kept talking._

 **Thanks for reading and sorry if this wasn't how you expected this to be. Next chapter is Spark of Rebellion and if you want to input anything please feel free. Thanks and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello thanks for your reviews hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Wolf's Den**

It's been almost two months since they have arrived and they did more missions since the base. After Ezra and Howard had explained to Michael of what almost went down they decided to be more careful.

And after taking they TIE they found it was pointless to take. So they decided to strip it's parts and understand the kind of technology this place had or sell it maybe.

Ezra and Sabine would still meet and have a good time. Each thought it was nice to forget about everything bad that's going on and just have some fun. They would swap stories from missions they did. Her favorite story was when he posed as an enemy soldier then blew up all the fuel and ammunition. And his favorite was when she "accidentally" turned a whole base into a piece of work when someone was giving a speech in front of it.

Right now Ezra was in his Cabin finishing some new touches on his Wehrmacht uniform. Ezra stripped the Nazi eagle and swastika off and putting the Prussian eagle and Iron cross in its place. He also did this to the other to several other uniforms for the "Pack" as they called themselves now.

Yuri, Henry, and James decided to wear the Wehrmacht uniform with their countries flag on the arm. And would also wear their countries boots, helmets, belts and etc.) Howard decided to keep his Harlem Hellfighters uniform but was gonna modify it so for the time being it was in his cabin. Michael kept his S.S uniform the same too but said he'll think about any modifications.

They even found someone who could get them jobs and do business with. Some man with two horns one of which was broken. His name was Vizago they would do one of his crazy jobs they could do or sell him some weapons from their arsenal. Which he gladly enjoyed especially after demonstrating a Panzerfauste.

Today they were gonna go into Capital City and see if they could take some crates of blasters for him. Michael had decided to let Ezra take the lead on this. Who had already devised an audacious plan.

After Ezra got his uniform on and unknown to Michael changed the rank so he was now and Oberleutnant and had all of his military decorations on him. He went to the computer and asked Howard to print something for him.

Scene changes to outside where the five gathered with two Kübelwagen's ready to hear the plan.

"Ok here's the plan." Ezra said. "We go towards the crates and I show them this." He says and holds up a piece of paper with the Prussian eagle and Iron Cross on it. "Then we take the shit like we own it simple. Any Questions? "

James raises his hand and Ezra looks around "None good. Let's move out." He says as he hops in the car. "But I had a-." James says but soon realizes that it will fall on deaf ears. Then enters the drivers seat for one while Henry drives the other.

But before they leave Ezra gives each one a mask. "What are these things for." Questions Howard holding it up. Ezra the responds "It's just gonna cover your face and if gas or smoke it used it won't harm you." (Picture what Zeb used when they were on Geonosis in season 3. Or something like that you know.)

With that they took off ready for the mission.

 **Ghost Crew**

Sabine again was in her room but looking through a data pad. Trying again to find anything on Ezra's homeworld of "Earth" he simply called it. A place with no Empire, fantastic art and you can express yourself she wanted to believe it. But as she kept looking into it she kept finding nothing on "Germany, Italy, France and all those other places. She knew they existed she just wish she could find out where they were located.

As she was looking she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Sabine said not looking away and when the door opened Hera came in. "Hey Hera." Sabine said still not looking away.

"Hey." Hera responded "What are you trying to find so badly that you've been here since morning looking for?" Sabine finally looked realizing she had had been here all morning when she was supposed to help Hera fix the ship. "Sorry Hera its just-" Sabine was saying but trailed off and just put the data pad away.

"It's ok Sabine Kanan ended up volunteering." Hera said "Just tell me what you're so obsessed that kept you here for hours?"

Sabine then said "Trying to find this place I heard about. NO Empire, great artist and art and no rules against it. But apparently it's like it doesn't even exist anywhere."

"No wonder you're so focused on finding it." Hera said. "Any place that is full of art must be your paradise huh." Hera said and Sabine smiled and nodded her head a bit.

"I was just told it was a beautiful place. Just wish I could find it so I can see it." Sabine said looking nowhere in particular. "Ok we'll remember mission briefing in one hour Sabine. One hour." Hera emphasized and Sabine said "Yeah don't worry I won't forget."

When Hera left Sabine gathered her supplies for the next mission. She then looked down at her bottom bunk where the lightsaber was. She hadn't taken it out since the meeting where she mentioned the Reich Ops. She took it out and decided take it with her for some strange reason.

She then spotted her painted Mauser C96 and her new Luger P08 which she had also been given and painted. She decided to take those as well and see how effective they were first hand. So she loaded them, and put them away ready for combat.

 **Wolf Pack**

They had just got to the Square where the crates were with some speeder bikes by them. Along with several troopers guarding them just in case.

When they pulled up the soldiers and civilians gave them some strange looks not having seen them before. Ezra and the others got out "Hook them up." He said in a tough German accent to disguise his voice.

Then a skinny officer followed by a fat one came up to him with two troopers. "You are under arrest by order of the Empire." He said with an authoritative manner until.

"You're a-." The skinny one said flabbergasted as soon as he saw the insignia on Ezra's arm. "That's right now leave us." Ezra said while the others hooked the crates.

"We can't just let you take these without orders." The fat one said. Then Ezra held up the paper with the "orders" on it. "We were called here because apparently there has been Rebel activity here. And is still active and we need to deal with your mess." Ezra said.

"We'll need to verify this so until-." The skinny one said till Ezra interrupted. "We are taking the crates and that's final."

"Now hold on just a minute. You're not in charge and our job is-." He said.

Ezra had just about had it. "THE REICH IS IN CHARGE THE FUHRER IS CHARGE! AND YOUR JOB IS TO TAKE ORDERS FROM ME!"(Quote from Walking with the Enemy). He shouted gaining attention from everyone seeing how he is speaking imperial officers.

"NOW UNLESS YOU WANNA BE HANGED WHERE YOU STAND. LET ME DO MY JOB! And decide quickly cause I have rope. That goes for all of you." He said practically threatening him and the other imperials around them.

"V-very well then." he said hesitantly handing him back the paper. "HOOK THE CRATES." Ezra said and walked back to the Kübelwagen.

After the crates were hooked on each Kübelwagen they drove off. Then they bursted into laughter when they were out of sight. "Did you see their faces." He said. "Yeah you had me quacking in my boots." Howard said.

"I almost shit my pants from that." Yuri said and Henry said. "You showed those bloody bastards." Then James said. "What are they gonna do if when they find out they're crates missing?"

"Cross that bridge when we get to it." Ezra said.

 **Ghost Crew**

Sabine, Zeb and Kanan were about to go through their operation until. They spotted a vehicle with wheels pulling towards the crates. Then they witnessed what had happened between the the groups.

When the man turned around to go to the vehicle Kanan realized that was the man from his vision. When he saw a cross on his chest and the mask. And told Zeb and Sabine to pull back. Now they were planning to ambush them on the Highway.

Right now they were next to the waiting for them. "Ok everyone clear on the new plan?" Kanan asked.

"You know mate not much different from the original just new scenery that's all." Zeb said.

"Well whatever we have to make sure we get the crates." Kanan said.

"Forget the Crates." Sabine said. And Kanan gave her a confused look. Sabine then said "If we capture just one of them we'll have more information on the Empire than we'll know what to do with. Weapons base locations, secret projects and where high up Generals go."

Kanan thought for a moment just then his comlink went off. " _Specter 1 I see them coming up your alley._ " She said and they looked through their binoculars and saw them coming.

"Get ready." Kanan said.

 **Wolf Pack**

They were driving on the highway back towards the Den. Then a speeder was coming from the other side of the highway. Ezra then suddenly got a feeling or Vibe as he called it. Cause when he felt that it meant something was about to happen and it told him to get off the highway.

"Get off road." He said then James who was driving turned to him "You crazy this is the easiest route." Ezra grabbed the wheel "I said get off." He said while turning the car and Henry followed. And at that moment the speeder made a left and exploded. And if they had kept going they would've headed and most likely crash into it.

"Get us the hell out of here." Shouted Howard to James who eagerly sped up. As soon as he did three more vehicles started to chase them on the fields of Lothal.

Ezra, Howard and Yuri who was in the other jeep both kneeled on the back seat ready to fire. "Bolt action rifles only no kill shots. Just try and disable the vehicle's. Got it." Ezra shouted and the others nodded knowing they weren't imperial. Since they tried to ambush instead of attacking head on.

 **Ghost Crew**

The new plan was simple. Make the speeder go down then hard left to the other side have it explode then take them down. But that all went south when they veered right towards the open fields of Lothal right before.

"What's the new new plan now mate?" Zeb asks. To which Kanan replies "Improvise." Then got in his speeder to chase down the Reich ops. "As always." Sabine remarks.

When they were getting closer they heard what sounded like shots being fired. But couldn't see any blasts and wondered what they were shooting at. Until Kanan saw some kind of spark on the bike. "Be careful. Whatever they're shooting you can't see it." He told the other two.

 **Wolf Pack**

The three kept firing at the front of the bikes but deduced that it was pointless. Yuri then shouted to Henry. "Make sharp turn." Then Henry suddenly veered left and Yuri being a hunter breathed in and concentrated. Everything seemed to slow down when he aimed his Mosin–Nagant rifle on the side of the bike and took a shot.

 **Ghost Crew**

They kept chasing them for a bit when Zeb saw one take a hard left. "I got that one." Zeb said until he heard a something hit the rear of his bike. He looked at it and it was smoking and knew it was gonna explode so he jumped in the back of Sabine's.

"More like he got you." Said Sabine while chuckling then Zeb grabbed his rifle and tried to shoot the vehicle but he failed. "Karabast." He said.

 **Wolf Pack**

After Yuri fires off that shot Ezra contacted him. "Yuri great shot now get out of here. Let's see if we split them up." Ezra said on the com wrist watch. " _Yes Sir we'll head towards Den. And if they follow we'll try to lose them._ " Ezra heard Yuri say in his tough Russian accent.

 **Ghost Crew**

They watched as the other vehicle left "Don't go after it." Sabine said "It's just a way to thin us out. Our best chance is if we do this together." She added and they nodded trusting her. Since she was the only one with any clue about these guys.

"We need to get them to stop." Kanan said. "Yeah but how?" Zeb responded.

"Like this." Sabine said as she threw a smoke grenade which went off. After seeing this Kanan understood so he went towards the vehicle. And was about to shoot off the wheel until.

The man who shouted and threatened those officers jumped at Kanan landing on the front part of the speeder. Then taking a pistol and shooting at Sabines speeder before stabbing Kanan's controls with a rifle that had a knife on it.

This caused all of them to jump off before they wrecked and tumbled on the ground until they stopped. The vehicle kept driving away from them but now it was three of them against one.

Slowly they all got up recovering from the rolling and tumbling they've just experienced. The man grabbed the gun and readied himself for combat but strangely he didn't shoot. He had a mask plus a helmet on. (The Gun is a bolt action Mauser with a Bayonet. If you didn't know.)

 **Wolf Pack(Ezra)**

Before Ezra got up he told James and Howard to keep going and that he will give them time. Once he got up grabbed his Mauser rifle and readied for close quarter combat. He could just shoot them but he didn't want to kill them especially Sabine.

Ezra was extremely nervous it was three on one but he needed to buy time. He saw Sabine get up and grab her blasters and started firing. Ezra dodged and started running to avoid the onslaught of lasers coming his way.

Then he saw that beast named Zeb turn his rifle into a bo staff with electricity coming out both ends. He came at him and started swinging and all Ezra could was block.

At least until he found an opening and hit him in the face with the butt of his rifle. "Not as tough as you look." Ezra said masking his voice but that only made him mad.

"Rahhh." He shouted before tackling Ezra full on making them both lose their weapons. He then grabbed his shoulders turned him around and started to push him. Ezra was about to hit the the stone but he put his legs in front and started running until flipped behind Zeb.

Then got out the small shovel he had and whacked Zeb over the head with it. The beast was dizzy after being hit so hard and then passed out when Ezra hit him again.

 **Ghost Crew**

Sabine saw Zeb pass out after being hit by Reich operative twice. She aimed for his head but when she shot it bounced off the Helmet directly back at her. And it hit her blaster so she took her other one out. Aimed it at his face which was unprotected except for the mask.

Then when she shot went off he brought the shovel to his face and like before. The shot bounced back at her blaster damaging her blaster. "Sorry." She heard him say. "Is he making fun of me." She thought.

Then she charged at him and Kanan who was about to aim his blaster until Sabine started close quarter combat. So he put his blaster away and ran towards the guy.

Sabine kept trying to punch or kick and was expecting to to either hit him or get hit by him. But surprisingly he only dodged or blocked the blows and she when she met his eyes. They looked so familiar to her for some reason.

Then Kanan came along and the man moved back so he was several feet away from them. He then put a hand to the side of his helmet then took off running.

 **Wolf Pack (Ezra)**

As soon as he saw the ponytail man Ezra backed away a good distance from them. He then saw Zeb slowly get back up and then he heard from the ear piece. " _We're at the Den. Now get the hell out of there._ " Said Howard on the com so he bolted like Jesse Owens on steroids.

 **Ghost Crew**

As soon as he took off they all chased after him wondering where he was going. "That guy is fast." Kanan stated.

"How are we gonna stop him?" Sabine said knowing with his speed they might lose him. "Like this." They heard Zeb say as he threw a grenade but he threw it at the wrecked bikes. Which still had fuel in them. "Zeb we need him alive." Kanan said but too late the grenade was thrown.

 **Wolf Pack(Ezra)**

Ezra was running until he saw something shiny that went toward the wrecked bikes. Then realized it was a grenade but it was too late stop. _Boom_.

And explosion went off. Ezra was far enough not to get killed but still felt the recoil if it. And it knocked off his mask and helmet. And soon a ringing in his ear began and everything was blurry.

He grabbed his helmet in his left hand off the ground. Then heard an unknown colorful figure yelling at him while coming at him with something. "Trust the Force" Ezra heard someone say right before everything went dark.

 **Ghost Crew**

When the explosion went off it sent the man flying. And while he was trying to regain his composure he seemed dizzy. But what surprised Sabine the most was the mask came off and now she knew why he was so familiar.

"Ezra." Sabine whispered to herself so only she could hear. "It's the kid from before." Kanan said. Sabine was so enraged she took off her helmet threw it down and charged at him.

"Sabine Wait." Kanan said but she didn't hear she pulled out the lightsaber she brought and activated it. Shining it's white blade. Kanan and Zeb were shocked she had that.

"For Mandalore!" She shouted as she intended to slice him slice him in half. But instead he used his helmet to block the blade and it whatever the material was it was strong.

He then pushed the blade away and she tried to punch him with her left hand. Only for him to grab it then flip her over taking the blade then pointing it at her. "Ich werde das zurücknehmen."(I will take this back). He said before he ran towards Zeb and Kanan.

Kanan and Zeb were now shocked she was taken down so quickly. Kanan and Zeb starts shooting at the kid. The kid evaded the blasts with ease then took out a grenade and threw it. But it was a smoke bomb and for second they couldn't see. Which was enough time for Ezra to hit Zeb over the head again.

Then he tried to cut Kanan in half only for him to dodge until he activated his and creates a plus sign. Then they started to duel like they were competing or practicing. Kanan tried a diagonal slash but Ezra moved past him then turned to create an X. They were staring intensely than Ezra looked down at the hilt of Kanan's sword.

He then backed away quickly and said "Caleb." Kanan's mouth then dropped "Yeah" He said unsure of how to respond. Ezra then smirked "Huh. You got old." He said then Ezra got dizzy before resuming position of battle but with a confused look.

"Hey-." Kanan said before Sabine used the repulsors on her vambraces. Then once he got up she delivered a series of punches and kicks to him. And once he fell she grabbed her luger pistol and readied it and shot.

But they missed and she turned to see Kanan with his hand extended. And she knew he used the Force to make her miss. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" She shouted.

"WE TAKE HIM ALIVE THAT'S AN ORDER SPECTER 5. It was your advice why are you trying to kill him. And what are you doing with a lightsaber?" He said aggressively. Before she could give an excuse the Ghost landed.

Hera then came over. "You said it was a routine op what happened." She said then Kanan motioned towards Ezra who was unconscious. "A kid tripped you up. Must be some kid." Then she noticed Sabine's anger look she hadn't seen for weeks.

"That's not a kid." Sabine said aggressively. "He's a trained Lieutenant of the Reich ops. Look at the markings and medals on his chest." She gestured that's when Hera got a good look and saw he was it.

Then they heard Zeb coming up behind them groaning and rubbing the back of his head. "Knew that wasn't some kid and he hit me with a shovel twice." He said angered that a kid half his size beat him. "Three times actually." Kanan said but it only angered Zeb more.

"Let's load him up." Kanan said then Ezra was picked up by Zeb and thrown over his shoulder. While Sabine pointed both the guns she had and Hera saw. "Where'd you get those?" She asked.

"Does it matter." Sabine spat as she picked her Helmet and put it back on. When they got to the ramp they saw something coming. "Hera ready the ship." Kanan said.

And she ran to the cockpit and Sabine looked and saw more reich ops coming. "Reinforcements." As she kept looking she saw something that shocked her.

"Th-th-That's an **S.S.** uniform." She said in shock. "So?" Zeb said not getting it as he put the kid down.

"We need to move. NOW!" She stated. "Why?" Kanan said. Then suddenly they heard an explosion against the ghost. "That's why." Sabine said.

Kanan then took his comlink. "What was that?" He asked then he heard Hera say "Don't know but did a number on the shields." She said.

 **Wolf Pack**

Once the pack told Michael what had happened he gathered weapons and ordered to go back and get him. And once they got there they saw Ezra being taken captive. So Michael readied a Panzerfauste and fired it. "We can't let those swines take off. Move your asses."

James took out and readied a Machine gun to fire inside the ship after made sure Ezra wasn't in the line of fire. When Michael saw through his binoculars them duck and cover but noticed the ship starting to take off.

"NOOOOO." Michael said worried for his brother then grabbed another two Panzerfauste shot one at the ship. While he also grabbed a StG 44 he then charged towards the ship before it could get away.

 **Ghost Crew**

After the blast they heard the metal getting hit constantly and all took cover. "Hera get us moving." He said and they started to lift but felt another blast.

"Kanan if we get hit again by that again we may not be able to go into hyperspace." Hera said for her comlink.

Kanan then looked over and saw the **S.S**. charge at them with a rocket. He immediately went forward since the fire from wherever it came from stopped.

 **Wolf Pack**

Michael was close and aimed at the cockpit where he saw a green pilot. Then fired but only to be pushed by something that made him miss his target.

"BASTARDS! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"(Quote from Red Baron movie.)Michael shouted as he fired his gun at the closing ramp. But soon the aircraft started to move and and was pushed by Howard to avoid the blaster fire from the ship.

"EZRA!" Michael shouted as the ship took off. Then Michael hit the ground as hard as he could in rage. Then started to cry losing his last family member.

 **Ghost Crew**

As they took off they noticed the kid beginning to wake. He groans then looks around and sees that he is now their prisoner. "Guttentag. So where -." He didn't get to finish because Sabine punched him hard in the face.

"Don't talk." She stated "Better yet why don't we just throw you out in flight." She said with anger. "Sabine." Kanan said "Nobody harms him. If either of you get any ideas I ordered Chopper to shock you." He said and Chopper gave a happy spin.

"Remember only shock them if they make a move." Kanan said then headed towards the cockpit. "Great and I wanted some payback." Zeb said as he took a step closer only to be shocked by Chopper.

Ezra laughs "I like this guy." He says to Chopper who beeps back at him happily.

 **Cockpit**

Hera had just finished getting the ship in hyperspace when Kanan came in. "So how come the mission changed?" Hera asked.

"The kid Sabine thinks he's high up in the Reich ops so we had to capture him. And there were more to." Kanan said.

"He's just a kid what could he know?" She asked curiously seeing what motivated them to capture a child.

"He knew my name Hera. My real name" Kanan said to Hera who had a shocked look on her face. "Really" She asked "How?"

"Don't know but." Kanan said as he gave her the lightsaber. "He had a lightsaber to. Woah." Hera said.

"It wasn't his. Sabine had it." Kanan said. "Also when he used it. It was almost like I was fighting with another Jedi. Then after he said my name he got dizzy and it looked like past few minutes didn't exist to him before Sabine attacked him."

"This just got a lot more confusing." Hera said and Kanan could only nod.

 _Who is that Kid?_

 **Here is part one of my alternate spark of rebellion. Hoped you enjoyed sorry if it wasn't if you pictured it especially the duel. Like I said not super descriptive. Next up part two what will happen next. Please RR.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys thank you for the reviews. Here's part two I hope you all enjoy. P.S. some Mandalorian secret history is gonna be here so sorry if you don't like it or anything. Also it's a really long read.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Ghost**

Sabine and Zeb had been staring intently at Ezra since he got on board. And even though they stripped him of of all his guns, ammunition, grenades, knives and even his helmet. Leaving him only with his uniform and military decorations on and putting his stuff in Kanan's Room.

"So where are we?" Ezra decided to ask. "If I tell ya I'll have to shoot ya. Or I might just shoot ya anyway." Zeb said before he was shocked again. "Ah." And Chopper and Ezra laughed at this. "That will never get old." Ezra remarks and Chopper happily spins his chrome.

Ezra decides to get up and Sabine pulled her blaster out. She almost thought it was broken but there was just some minor damages on them that was easy to fix. "Woah." Ezra says. "I'm a prisoner aren't their rules or something you have to follow. Like Geneva convention."

Sabine then got an angry look on her face. "Oh I'll show you what rules we follow." She said and was about to stun him until.

" _All Specters in the common room._ " They heard Hera say. And Sabine reluctantly put away her weapon and started walking along with Zeb. "If he tries anything sound the alarm or shoot him." Zeb said and chopper beeped back at him. "Just watch him ok."

 **Common Room**

They all gathered around the table in the common room to decide how this was gonna play out. "So how are we gonna do this?" Zeb asks.

"Sabine goes in alone." Kanan says. "She's the only one with any clue to this guy. If anyone can figure out his motives it her." He added.

Sabine was surprised that they would let her interrogate him alone. But it didn't matter to Sabine she had some questions for him. As she was exiting Kanan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remember were not done from before." He said.

But unknown to her he placed a bug on her shoulder to hear them. He and Hera thought about asking her what's up but deduced that it would lead them nowhere. So they decided to eavesdrop instead and hopefully gain some information.

 **With Ezra and Sabine**

Sabine had just entered where they left Ezra when they took off. Chopper was still there and she told him to leave. "You know I think I prefer the first time I met your friends over this." Ezra says and Sabine doesn't respond she just keeps staring at him.

"Where are the other Reich ops members located?" She asked coldly. Ezra just gets a confused look on his face "What? I've never heard of a "Reich Ops."" He said.

Sabine then let out a fake laugh. "Funny. Now tell me where they are." She stated. "I swear I'm not a Reich ops I never heard of that. I mean our leader back home promised a thousand year Reich but that all went to crap a year ago. I told you I was going to surrender."

"Then why are you wearing their insignia on your uniform?" She said as she pointed to his arm.

"Because this was on our country's old flag. And I prefer it over the Nazi eagle and swastika." Ezra stated.

"Isn't that what the **S.S.** wear." Sabine says. And Ezra nods. "Yeah but those symbols are on our helmets, uniform and even medals look." Holds up and Iron cross that has a tiny swastika on it.

She looks at him still not buying. "Still you and your other members have committed some horrible crimes for the Empire. Murdering and looting from innocent people. You were probably trying to get to us through me right." She said believing she figured out his plan.

Ezra then says to her. "Come on Sabine we're friends remember. Why would I give you guns, ammo and even a com link if I was gonna be your enemy. And if I was wouldn't I have already captured you or something. I mean we've been hanging out for weeks now."

Sabine thinks about this for a minute and begins to think. "Look at me." Ezra says and she does. "I am just Ezra Rommel Wolfe Bridger. A former soldier of the German army. I was never in nor heard of a Reich ops. I swear to god on my life." He says.

Sabine was about to question him more when. " _Specter five come back in the common room._ " Kanan said on the com link. "This isn't over." Sabine said before she left.

 **Common Room**

When Sabine got back in the common room she was met by stares from everyone. "What?" She asked.

Hera then took the lead on this. "What are you not telling us about this guy, the Reich ops and how you know about them and be honest." She said.

"Excuse me." Sabine said not knowing where they were getting at. Then Chopper replayed the message. " _Come on Sabine we're friends remember. Why would I give you guns, ammo and even a com link if I was gonna be your enemy. I mean we've been hanging out for weeks now._ "

"Now talk." Kanan said. "And don't lie to us." He added. Sabine sighed then she started telling them everything.

 **Wolf's Den**

Howard was on the computer seeing if he could find Ezra. After they lost his signal from his com link they figured Ezra was out of range. But once they got his signal back they at least knew he was on the planet.

"Did you find anything?" Michael asks. And Howard shakes his head in disappointment. "The only way I can track his signal is if he contacts us. But we can't contact him so there's no point."

Michael then looks at him "What do you mean?" He asked to which Howard responds. "Didn't you try calling him already." Then Michael smacked himself on his forehead for not thinking of it.

The others who were hearing this started to laugh. "Not funny." Michael states and Henry responds "It's a little funny Fritz."

Michael then goes on his com link then tries to contact Ezra. "Ezra this is Michael are your there."

 **Ghost**

Ezra was still in the loading bay when he heard. " _Ezra this is Michael are you there._ " In his ear piece they still hadn't taken away and it was music to his ears.

Ezra then brought his watch up to his mouth and whispered. "This is Ezra I am safe on board whatever you call this place. They think I'm part of something called Reich ops." He said back to Michael.

" _Never heard of that. We even checked the computers and there's nothing remotely related to Germany or anything we know from our homes._ " Michael says knowing Howard searched extensively for that.

"Still whoever the Reich ops are sounds like they're high up. No wonder it was so easy to take the crates." Ezra says.

" _Listen Ezra._ " Howard said. " _I'm gonna pinpoint your location just hang tight._ "

Then a few moments later Ezra's wrist started blinking a red light.

 **Common Room**

Sabine has just finished telling them how she knew Ezra and and she got the guns. "And this has been going on for weeks." Hera said and Sabine nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kanan asked to which Sabine replied. "I don't know. I guess it was just nice to get away from it all and have some fun."

Then Chopper beeped a few times and gestured towards Sabines wrist where it blinking a red light.

"Uh oh." Sabine said Then Hera interjected. "Let me guess that's the com link he gave you."

 **Loading Bay**

Once the crew figured out the blinking light was a tracker. They raced to find Ezra talking into his Zeb grabbed him by the collar and was about to punch him when. "Wait!" Ezra said. "Listen." He held up his wrist.

He then adjusted the watch so everyone could hear. " _Attention this **S.S**. Oberleutnant Michael. I am contacting you to negotiate the safe return of our comrade._"

The crew looked at each other deciding if they should. "Ok." Kanan said the peacekeeper in him waking up. "What can you offer?"

" _The crates._ " They heard Michael say and they thought about before continuing the discussion.

 **Wolfs Den**

"Alright we will meet you at the coordinates we send you once we have the information." Michael said to Rebels.

Then when it was over he turned to the rest of the pack. "Turns out Vizago also hired them for the same job. So we go to him get the money and information on some species called Wookies. Then we get Ezra back."

"Quick question lad." Henry said. "If we know their location why don't we just go and take Ezra back?"

"Because." Howard started. "They still have Ezra and if they see us coming they could kill him. This way we can avoid meaningless bloodshed." He finished.

"Now if we are done let's get ready we have to meet him in a half hour." Michael said before they all started to get some equipment.

 **Tarkin Town**

The pack decided give the crates of food they got to the homeless people there. While Henry and James were doing that Michael, Howard and Yuri were negotiating to Vizago.

"Ah if it isn't my new Rebels and suppliers how have you been?" Vizago said when they showed up.

"Let's get to business. We need information on Wookies that you have for some other Rebels." Michael stated.

"Ah I see you've met them. How are they?" He asked.

"Them I don't know." Michael said before continuing. "Me pretty pissed off by the fact they have one of my men. But they said for the amount of money we were gonna get and information we get him back."

"What." Vizago stated. "I can only give you half of what I said I would if you want the information." He bargained.

"Too bad." Howard said. "Cause our big friend here was hoping to get him back. And if he doesn't he'll get real mad." He added gesturing to Yuri who had an intimidating look on his face."

"And he just might need to release that anger on someone or something." Michael said. "Perhaps maybe on those Rebels who are holding him." He added.

"Why should I care what happens to them?" Vizago said with a smug look on his face.

Michael then said. "Maybe because they're a source of income for you. And if anything happens to them you'll lose money. And after it's over we will take our business somewhere else. We almost killed them with before who's to say we can't finish the job a second time."

Vizago then let out a laugh as if he was amused. "Normally I would call your bluff. But since you're new I'll agree. Just know next time I won't be convinced so easily." He said before handing the money and a data card containing the information.

Yuri then goes to him. "If we find out you lie to us. I rip spine from your back and beat you with it." He said in an extreme icy tone to get his point across.

With the information and money they head back and call the Rebels.

 **Ghost Crew(Loading Bay)**

The Crew were all waiting to hear from Michael to see if he got the location on the Wookies. Right now Ezra was still being watched by Chopper in the loading bay. When suddenly he felt himself being drawn to the interior of the ship. Chopper beeped to stop him but he didn't notice.

He climbed up the ladder the ladder and walked through a hallway. Then paused when he reached door. He pressed a button and the door opened. First he saw his equipment which he was grateful to take back.

But for some reason even after he took back his two pistols and knives. He sat down on the bed and as his fingers were tracing the bottom of the bed. He felt a small crevice there and then pulled.

It turns out it was a hidden drawer under the bed and he saw a blue cube. He picked it up and examined the cube and decided for some reason to keep it. So he put it in his pocket then he pulled the drawer more. He saw a what appeared to be a cylinder he picked it up and saw it had some type of button.

He pressed the button and out popped a blue blade. "Woah." Ezra said to himself as he swung it around and then the door opened. "Careful you'll cut your arm off with that." Kanan said with Hera next to him.

"Sorry came to get my stuff back." Ezra said. "Okay but I don't think that's yours." Kanan said with his hand outstretched and when Ezra left he gave it to him. After Ezra was out of ear shout Hera said. "Now we'll see."

After Ezra he bumped into Sabine "Sorry" He said. And she just gave him a look that had anger all over it. And when she was about to enter her's when. "Hey Sabine can I talk to you for a sec." Kanan spoke and she nodded knowing where this was going and entered his room.

"Now where did you get this?" Kanan asked holding up the lightsaber she tried to cut Ezra in half with. "It's kinda personal Kanan." She said hoping she could say as little as possible.

Kanan could tell she didn't want to talk about but he had to push. "Tell me Sabine we're not leaving here until we do." He stated more firmly while crossing his arms.

She let out a huff in defeat. "Before I joined you guys I was captured and the commander had that. So I stole it. Are we done here?" She asked hoping they were.

Just as Kanan was about to speak when Hera contacted Kanan. " _Kanan we have a location._ " They heard her say and then he looked to Sabine. "This isn't over." He said before leaving his cabin then she headed to hers.

When she entered she saw Ezra. And as if in instinct she punched him hard. "Argh." Ezra said as he fell to the ground.

"What are you doing in my room?" Sabine asked aggressively. When he got up he said. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Sabine then crossed her arms and said. "Not the answer I was looking for."

"I was taking pictures of your art. I told you it reminds me of my mother's." He defended as he held up his minox camera to emphasize his point.

"Let's just get one thing clear here." She stated as she started stepping closer. "We're not friends, not Allies. Your our prisoner and if we land into an ambush. I will personally make sure you get shot in the head. Clear." She said as she backed him up all the way to the wall.

"Crystal." He said then Sabine's com went off as Kanan spoke. " _All specters we landed at the rendezvous point._ " They then started to head out when Ezra tripped on a paint can causing him to fall. And in the process he grabbed Sabine.

Ezra landed on his back with Sabine on top of him. About an inch separated each other's faces then the door opened revealing Zeb. "Hey Sabine have you seen-." He said before he saw them.

Sabine quickly got up a bit embarrassed and so did Ezra. Zeb unsure how to respond. "I'm just gonna." He said before he left then Sabine and Ezra followed.

 **Wolf Pack**

The pack and the ghost crew decided to meet on a small field. It was open with some tall grass on one side. Michael was there clad out in his full **S.S**. uniform, military decorations, field cap while wearing a tunic and gloves to make himself more presentable.

The rest were there with weapons in hand just in case. Yuri had his PPSh-41, Henry a Ithaca 37 shotgun, James a M1 Garand, and Howard an MAS-38. All locked and loaded just in case.

The ship landed and out came five figures. A pony tailed man wearing green, a green skin pilot, a purple gorilla, a girl with colored hair and finally Ezra. Clad in his Wehrmacht Oberleutnant uniform with his helmet on.

Once they were all close enough Michael extended his hand. "Guten Abend.(Good Evening)." He said and the man shook his hand. "Hello my name is Kanan Jarrus. You must be Michael." He said and Michael responded.

"Let's get down to business." Michael said and took out a data card. "This is the information on the Wookies." He handed it to him and Kanan took it.

"Now if you give us back Oberleutnant Bridger we will give you the money. Then we all go our separate ways." Michael said before Kanan looked at the card before saying. "How do we know it's valid?" He asked.

Michael then said "Vizago gave that to us so I honestly don't know." Then Sabine said. "Well then how do we know we're not walking into a trap."

Then James spoke up. "If we were gonna lure you in a trap wouldn't this be time." Then Zeb stepped forward "Yeah but we have one of your pals so we could shoot him if you double cross us."

Yuri then looked angrily at Zeb who looked at him. "What you looking at?" Yuri asked. "Nothing. You?" He responded. "Not sure but it is ugly." He said then the two both seemed to growl like two beasts ready to fight.

Kanan and Michael both put up a hand to stop their friends from starting a fight. "My sincerest apologies." Michael said "Russian's they sometimes think with their fists rather than their head."

"No worries." Hera said then gestured to Zeb. "We have those types to."

"Now then." Kanan said "Back to business. How can we make sure this information is valid?" He added then Sabine then had an idea. "We could keep him until we get the Wookies." She said pointing to Ezra.

"No. There has to be something else." Michael said.

"Warum nicht. Es wird nicht lange dauern Michael.(Why not. It won't take long Michael.)" Ezra said to which Michael told him sternly as a commanding officer. "Ich werde es nicht riskieren.(I won't risk it.)"

"Eine Münze werfen.(Flip a coin.)" Ezra said and at that moment Michael took out a Reichsmark coin he still had. And everyone just looked as he took it out unaware of what they were saying. "Kopf oder Zahl?(Heads or Tails?)" He asked to which Ezra responded with "Kopf."

Michael flipped the coin and Ezra's eyes were glued to it while it was flipping. Kanan then felt something and when the coin fell on the ground. It showed the head of a man and Ezra smiled.

"Du Sohn einer Waffe.(You son of a gun)." Michael said before he grabbed Kanan by the collar of his shirt. This caused everyone to bring up their weapons ready to fire. Then he pointed his Hitler Youth knife at his neck and started to speak softly. "Lets get one thing straight you and me. You better bring him back alive. Or I swear to you I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish. Clear."

"Clear. And don't worry we'll bring him back." Kanan said after Michael let go of him and everyone put their weapons down. They then started to board the Ghost when. "Ezra." Michael called out and Ezra turned to him.

Then Michael went to the Kubelwagen and pulled out an StG 44 along with extra ammunition and handed it to him. "Case they get any ideas." He whispered before they departed.

 **Ghost**

Once they all got back on the Ghost Sabine grabbed Kanan's shoulder to get his attention. "Yeah Sabine something wrong." He said and she responded with. "You sure it's a good idea to have him hear armed with guns and grenades."

"Sabine you worry too much." He said before walking away and telling Hera the coordinates. Then the Ghost was starting to take off.

 **Cockpit**

Hera was getting the Ghost ready for hyperspace when she heard a "Wow." She turned to see Ezra looking at the beauty of the star filled space holding a small device. "Hello there." She said and he responded with "Hey." Without even looking at her and sitting down in the copilot seat in aw.

"You've never seen space before have you." She said already knowing his answer and he just shook his head. He then held the device up to his face for a couple of seconds before putting it down.

"What is that?" She asked and he held it up to her. "It's a camera. It takes photographs." Hera then set the coordinates and jumped into hyperspace.

"Woah. What's this?" He asked and she smiled at his enthusiasm. "We entered light speed so now we're in hyperspace." She said as she set the autopilot the. Chopper came rolling in.

"Stay here and watch him Chopper." She told him and Ezra looked at Chopper and chuckle. "Can't get rid of me can you." He said to the droid.

 **Common Room**

The crew all gathered to discuss the plan. "We got the information on the Wookies. They're on an imperial transport and are gonna be taken to a labor camp." Kanan said.

"Most of them were soldiers for the old Republic." Hera added then Zeb spoke up. "I owe those hairy beasts. Hey hey saved some of my people." He said "Mine too." Added Hera.

Kanan then started laying out the plan. "If we're gonna save we got a tight window. If we don't intercept this ship we'll never find them. I have a plan. But." He stopped when he saw Ezra leaning against the door frame adjusting his weapon. Then Chopper rolled in and met Gera's death glare.

"Chopper I told you to watch him." Hera said with annoyance in her voice. "You did." Ezra said then added "But you never said to stop me if moved." And Chopper beeped in agreement.

Zeb then said. "Can we please get rid off the dead weight. Then the kid." Gesturing towards the two.

Ezra then responded. "If you wanna get rid of some dead weight. It should be the one that smells dead." Ezra said waving his hand over nose. Chopper beeped in amusement and to Ezra's surprise he saw Sabine giggle a little.

Hera then started to make her back to the cockpit. "We're coming up on the coordinates. This time I'll watch him." She said as Ezra followed her back to the cockpit.

 **Cockpit**

Ezra was swiveling the chair as Hera tinkered with the flight controls. "So what exactly are you guys? You don't seem like a gang or thieves really." Ezra asked.

"Well we're a crew, a team some ways a family sticking up to the Empire." She said and when she looked over she saw Ezra had a distant look on his face.

But before she could say anything else they came out of Hyperspace. And when they did in front of them was an imperial transport. "Imperial transport 651, this is Starbird coming inbound" she said into the com.

" _State your business._ " they heard on the com.

"Bounty. We captured an additional Wookiee prisoner and have orders to place him with you" Hera said.

" _We have no such orders._ " They heard on the other line.

"That's fine. We already got paid by Governor Tarkin. If you don't want the oversize monong, I'll jettison here, let you explain to your superiors why the Empire has one less slave" Hera said and Ezra nodded impressed by how easy she seemed to do it.

" _Permission to dock. Bay 1._ " They heard the man say and then they started to dock.

 **Transport**

Two stormtroopers were heading to the door to get the additional wookie. "That doesn't look like a wookie." One of them said.

Kanan then said "Haven't you seen a rare hairless wookie before." Just then Zeb a "Raaarg." To try to convince them. "Oh forget it." Zeb said as he punched the two.

Kanan then looked at him. "That wasn't part of the plan." In response Zeb gave a chuckle. "Sorry mate there's just something about it when my fist hits their heads." And with that they continued the mission.

 **Ghost(Cockpit)**

Hera and Ezra were both just sitting in their chairs when Kanan came on the com. " _No troopers, securities soft..._ " Kanan started before the com cut.

Hera frowned as started to talk down the com "Spectre-1, come in. Spectre-4? Spectre-5? Ah, comm's down. No, not down. Jammed" she realized.

Ezra paused feeling something. It felt similar before but much stronger than before. "Something's coming" he said to himself but loud enough for Hera to hear her.

Hera and Ezra both gasped as they saw a star destroyer jump out of hyperspace "That's an Imperial Star Destroyer" she yelled at Ezra.

"This whole thing was a setup" Ezra shouted to Hera.

"It's beginning to look that way" Hera said as her eyes darted back and forth between the destroyer and Ezra "You need to board the transport and warn them." She ordered him and when she turned she saw he already left.

 **Transport**

Ezra ran through the Halls with his weapons, grenades and equipment. His brother would definitely scold him for helping strangers. But at the moment he wasn't here.

"Just set the detonator so we can get the Wookiees out of here" he heard Zeb say down the left hall "At least things seem to be going smoother than our last op" Zeb said as Ezra turned the corner and saw him and Kanan about to open a security door.

"It's a trap!" Ezra shouted as he reached the two "We gotta get out of here. It's a trap!"

Zeb then groaned. "I knew we should've thrown him out the airlock. He's blowing the op."

Ezra stopped to catch his breath. "Setup. Troopers boarding. Hera sent me."

Just then the door opened revealing stormtroopers and they started running. But not before Ezra threw an impact grenade at the troopers.

"We need to warn Chopper and Sabine." Ezra said and Kanan response was. "They'll follow the plan."

"Yeah cause your plan is going great so far." Ezra said sarcastically.

"Don't stop!" Kanan yelled as Zeb pushed Ezra behind him.

"I don't plan to" Ezra yelled back as a group of stormtroopers appeared at the end of the corridor with someone in a black uniform leading them.

"Push off now!" Kanan yelled as the lights turned yellow and gravity became nonexistent.

"Hey! Aah!" Zeb grunted as he crawled on the roof as Kanan fired at the troopers who were just floating in front of them.

Ezra who was floating behind them decided to use his gun to shoot the one behind them. Which just made propel backwards while spinning. "Woah." Ezra said as he was in front of the other two.

"You're in my line of fire." Zeb said and Ezra shot at the remaining troopers and propelled himself behind them again.

"NOW!" Kanan shouted as the lights turned back to the white and the gravity came back and everyone fell to the ground.

Without wasting any time everyone stood up and sprinted for the entrance to the Ghost. Seeing the entrance in sight Ezra couldn't help but be glad as he saw Sabine and Chopper. "Where are the Wookiees?" She asked Kanan.

"No Wookiees. Sabine, man the nose gun. Chop, tell Hera to take off" Kanan ordered as they reached the door to the Ghost.

Sabine then looked at Ezra who was reloading his rifle and gave him a death stare under her helmet. "Right." She said as she entered the Ghost.

Zeb then turned to Ezra. "Come on we gotta go." Then he went inside but as he did the man with the black uniform tackled Ezra. Then two more troopers started shooting at Zeb.

Ezra and the man in Black wrestled on the ground for a while before Ezra got up. Then turned to Zeb and said "Deutsche Afrika Korps." Before shooting the control panel shutting the door.

 **Ghost**

Zeb just leaned back and fell on the ground and ran his hand through his head. " _Airlock shut. We're out of here!_ " Zeb heard Hera say on the com.

In the cockpit Hera was trying to find the best escape route. "Chop, jam their tractor beam!" She ordered.

" _Attention, rebel ship. Surrender or be destroyed. This is your first and last warning_ " she heard an imperial operator say over the com on an open channel.

Hera had to roll her eyes "Blow it out your exhaust vent. Literally. Sabine" she said with a knowing smiling.

Sabine detonated the explosives she placed on the ship. But grumbled in disappointment as she could see it "Ah, I can't see it from here. How'd it look?" She asked.

"Gorgeous, Sabine. As always" Kanan smiled as the ship entered hyperspace.

"The whole thing was a setup" Kanan said as he, Sabine and Zeb entered and sat around the cockpit.

"They had to have been on it." Sabine said to all them.

Kanan shook his head. "No. I contacted Vizago to make sure he handed the information to them. And he did."

Hera then spoke up. "Vizago would sell his mother to Jawas for a couple credits. But we're a source of income for him. Even odds he didn't know."

"No way Ezra and his mates were on it. Then they wouldn't need to get it from him. He's alright in my book." Zeb said and they turned to him flabbergasted. Since they knew he never liked the kid. "What?" He said.

Hera then realized Ezra wasn't here. "Where is he Zeb?" She asked. "I uh thought he was with you." He responded.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion for a moment before Sabine asked. "Zeb what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. He handed himself over" He said.

"Garazeb Orrelios!" Hera shouted which showed she was mad.

"I swear." Zeb said in vain to defend himself. "He was tackled by an ISB agent. And shot the panel before I could go back. He can handle himself." They then came out of Hyperspace back on Lothal

Then Sabines wrist started blinking for a moment. Sabine pressed a button and spoke into it. "Hello."

" _Who is this?_ " They heard and could tell it was Michael and he was mad. "Sabine."

Michael then responded. " _Right Ezra's secret girlfriend he thinks we don't know about._ " Sabine was eye widened in shock. "Woah hold up-." Before she could finish Michael shouted. " _WHERE IS EZRA?_ "

"He was captured we're about to go back for him." Kanan said to Michael.

" _Why should I believe you? For all I know you could've left him there._ " He told them.

They thought for moments when Zeb said. "He said something to me it was ah. Something Afrika Korps."

" _Deutsche Afrika Korps._ " Michael said and Zeb nodded "Yeah that's it."

" _We're sending you our coordinates. We'll get him just take us there._ " Michael said.

"Ok." Hera said and Michael responded. " _Sending you our coordinates now._ "

 **Wolf's Den**

Everyone was getting ready to get Ezra they all had their weapons from before. As well as some light machine guns for some extra damage. Plus each had several grenades or Molotov's ready to use. Michael was getting his MP40 ready and grabbing extra ammunition when his com went off.

" _We're at the coordinates._ " He heard and he responded with. "Give us a few minutes."

"Please be alright Ezra." He thought praying he was.

 **Star Destroyer**

After Ezra turned himself in they put him in a cell. And Ezra had it admit it was pretty impressive. They took all of his supplies and even his helmet. Then the man in black came in.

I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau. And you are?" Kallus said and Ezra responded with. "Erwin Rommel and I don't know what you want with me. I don't know where they are."

"You're not here for what you know Rommel. You're here to be used as bait upon our return to Lothal" Kallus said.

Ezra them smirked. "Ha if anything I'll get myself first. Wanna bet."

"I am curious how did you obtain that uniform. The Reich ops never had any deserters." He asked but Ezra gave no reply.

Kallus then started to leave. "Don't open the door. Ever." He said then the door whooshed closed.

Moment it did Ezra took out that cube and tossed it a bit. "What is thing anyway?" Ezra said then tried to open it but failed. "Just some junk." He said before throwing it.

Ezra then took a deep breathe and began to think of a way out. He then heard a voice. " _This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi._ " Ezra's eyes shot open as he looked at the holographic image of a man wearing a robe. " _I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the Force._ " And with that the image disappeared.

 **Lothal**

The crew were just outside an old tower waiting for Michael and his men. "What's taking them so long?" Zeb said frustrated.

"It's only been five minutes Zeb." Kanan said then they heard a door open and out they came.

Michael stepped towards Kanan and saluted. "With all do respect I know this is your ship. But he is one of my men so I have to be in charge of this." He said in a professional tone of voice.

Kanan wasn't sure how to respond so he simply said. "Ok." After Michael handed him the money they owed.

Michael then stepped in to the bay along with the pack. And saw a colorful girl and the purple gorilla from before.

"Ok get us moving on the double."

"What you think they'll give the kid much trouble." Zeb said.

"No." Michael said "I'm worried Ezra will give them much trouble." He said with a knowing smirk.

 **Star Destroyer**

The two troopers were just hearing Ezra rant. "When my uncle General Model hears about this he's gonna. _Cough_. He's-. _Cough_." Then they heard a thud and rushed into find the room empty.

"See ya." Ezra said as he closed the door on them and started to make his way down the hall. He found a room and saw his supplies there as well as other weapons.

He grabbed his rifle, two pistols, grenades, ammunition, knives and helmet when he heard. " _The delay was insignificant. The transport ship Agent Kallus diverted will dock on Kessel within two hours. The Wookiees will be off-loaded to work spice mine K-77._ " On a com then put it in his head.

Ezra then ran out and spotted several troopers so he shot at them with his rifle mowing them down. As soon as he did he back went into the room. He grabbed a backpack and shoved it with grenades.

Then he in the vent and saw some more troopers after a short while. So he took a grenade, waited then tossed it. And he kept it up just throwing grenades or shooting at unsuspecting victims.

" _I don't know how this possible. But the Rebel ship approached without alerting our scanners._ " Ezra heard Kallus say. "They came back." He said.

" _Order all stormtroopers to converse on the lower hangar. I'll meet them there._ " Kallus then said.

"Might as well help hem out." Ezra said to himself the cleared his throat. "This is trooper LS-123 reporting intruders in the upper hangar. Sir, I believe the lower hangar is a diversion." Ezra said in the com.

" _Maybe, maybe not. Squads five through eight divert to upper hangar. The rest converge as ordered._ " Kallus said and Ezra smirked at how stupid the Empire was.

"Every little bit helps." Ezra said then turned a corner to see the troopers. "I'm guessing you guys are squads one through four." Ezra said before shooting at them with his pistols since his rifle was out of ammunition.

 **Ghost**

The pack we're waiting in the loading bay waiting. While Michael was on the rail smoking when Sabine came up to him. "Can I help you Frau Sabine?" He asked.

"How do you know about me?" She asked and he just said. "I had feeling Ezra was up to something. So one day we all followed him and saw you two. And I could tell from the smile on his face a mile away he was happy. So we eavesdropped on you guys for that day and it wasn't intended. Ezra didn't change the channel on his com so the whole conversation was transmitted." Michael explained before putting the cigarette back in his mouth.

"I'm not his girlfriend by the way. Not even a friend." She said and Michael simply shrugged. "It was just a joke. And I know he stole your crates but why are you not friends anymore?" He asked turning to her.

"It's complicated. And you should know." She said but like before Michael shrugged again.

"Who are you guys?" She asked him and he responded with a chuckle. "Not really anything just a crew, a team, a group a pack if you will formed out of the chaos called war. We somehow wound up in all this mess and we had two choices. Work and fighter together or against each other. At least this way we all have a chance to live." He explained looking down at the men he now commanded from places he all tried to fight against.

"You seem to care about Ezra. What is he to you?" She said and Michael smirked and said. "Never told about us did he." He said and she shook her head.

"Don't you see the resemblance." He said as he took off his hat and she looked closely before realizing. "You're his brother." She said and he nodded now she understood why he wanted to get Ezra back and why he threatened Kanan to keep him safe.

"Just so you know." Sabine started and he turned to her. "I have a brother too and I would do the same thing in your shoes or boots actually." She finished.

"What's the Afrika Korps? Ezra told me he was in it but." She then asked and Michael responded. "I don't know much. But what I do know is that they even with limited supplies, resources and men they can do much damage."

Hera then came on the com link. " _Approaching destination._ "

 **Star Destroyer**

As the Ghost landed the crew and pack came out and Michael started barking orders like a general. "James get that Bren gun on left Yuri on the right. Kanan, Sabine Henry, Howard with me. Zeb and Hera stay here and this time wait for all of us before leaving." He said.

"Last time wasn't my fault." Zeb shouted then they heard shots being fired. And came Ezra walking backwards while shooting. He then ran towards the ship and then the troopers turned a corner. Everyone fired and when Ezra was about to shoot back Zeb grabbed his shoulder. "No. This time you board first." He said and tossed him inside the ship while everyone else soon followed.

As they went in Kallus and his men kept shooting at the the ship. As he kept firing he saw paint on the ground. "TAKE COVER!" He shouted and after he did there was an explosion. Which opened a hole outside in space which people were getting sucked into.

"Turn on the shields." Kallus said hanging on and a trooper did.

 **Ghost**

The pack and the crew were on safely a board Ezra took off his helmet and saw Michael. "Michael." He said with open arms but Michael tackled him instead. Resulting in a wrestling match.

"Du Idiot. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, dich selbst zu stellen?"(You idiot. What were you thinking turning yourself in.) Michael shouted pushing Ezra against the wall him him behind his back.

"Du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil ich den ganzen Spaß habe."(You're just jealous cause I got all the fun.) Ezra said as he pushed Michael to the other wall. Then punched him in the stomach.

As the two kept fighting the others watched this. "Shouldn't you do something." Kanan said to the others.

Henry then nodded. "You're right. We forgot place bets. I got thirty on Michael." He said and James said "Same here." Yuri then said "Pyatdesyat na Ezra." Then James looked at him. "Speak english you commie." Then Yuri said "Fifty on Ezra." Then Howard said. "Thirty on Ezra."

Then they all kept cheering like it was sport while Ezra and Michael kept fighting and arguing in German. Zeb then said to Kanan who was next to him. "You know I'm really starting to like these guys." He said.

Hera then came up and saw what was happening. "Should we stop this?" She said to Kanan. "Yeah but I don't know how." Kanan responded.

"I got this." Sabine said then took out her Luger and shot right between heir faces. And they stopped and got weapons ready and saw them. "You gave her a gun." Michael said.

"Two actually." Sabine said and held up the Mauser C96. "Most guys would their gals flowers or chocolates. But not here I guess." Howard said.

"Time to take you guys back to Lothal." Hera said before Ezra spoke up. "Not yet you have somewhere to be. Ever hear of the spice mines of Kessel."

With that the crew turned to him and Sabine spoke up. "Slaves sent there last a few months, maybe a year." She informed them.

"And for Wookies, born in the forest it's a death sentence." Hera continued.

"Guess we better save them." Ezra said and they all turned to him. "I'm sorry we." Sabine said as she crossed her arms.

"Might as well finish the job." Ezra said and Yuri spoke up to. "Yeah. I want another crack at those shit heads." Then James joined in. "Yeah I barely got to shoot at those fuckers." Howard and Henry just nodded then Michael went up to Kanan and saluted. "The pack and I are at your command Herr General Kanan." He said.

"Setting a course for Kessel." Hera said as she went back to the cockpit and Kanan was going to follow.

"Hold up." He heard Ezra said then he tossed him the holocron. "I thought you might want that back." Ezra said before joined the pack to get some ammunition.

"He passed." Kanan heard Hera say behind him.

 **Kessel**

The ship landed and the Rebels And Pack charged they quickly took care of the stormtroopers. Then they started freeing the Wookies when. Out of nowhere TIE fighters appeared and started shooting at the Ghost.

" _We're hit Chopper at the Gun._ " Hera said on the com and the transporter from before landed. And troopers just came pouring out as well as Kallus. "Take them down!" She shouted and they started firing.

The pack and Rebels immediately fired back. Yuri was firing his weapons all over. "Osteregaytes' paketa Wolf!(Beware the Wolf Pack.)" He shouted and kept firing.

"Henry who took his Lee–Enfield and said to the rest of the pack. "Come on lads let's give hem bloody hell."

James finished reloading his Bren gun and started firing and shouted. "Come on Mother fuckers. Compared to the Krauts you're just a bunch of daisies." And kept shooting as many as he could.

Howard gathered grenades and Molotov's from the others and kept throwing. "Come on!" He shouted as he lobbed another. "I can do this all day." He said.

Meanwhile Ezra who was shooting at the troopers saw one make his towards Sabine. So he pushed her out of the way and got hit on his right side. Then shot the man. "Jesus Christ. Gonna feel that tomorrow." He said.

"Ezra you okay?" She said and rushed to his side. And he chuckled. "Huh guess it takes me getting shot to get you not to punch me." He said.

Michael then came over. "He needs medical attention." Michael said and they picked him up to take him out of there.

"Incoming." Zeb shouted as a TIE fighter came down and fired. One of it shots was felt by Ezra, Michael and Sabine sending them flying. Kanan hopped out of cover and slowly walked towards the troopers putting away his blaster.

Then Ezra slowly got up and walked towards them too. And stretched his hand towards Kanan's waist where the lightsaber Sabine had was. It then came to Ezra's hand as he slowly walked to the troopers just as Kanan. Except his left hand was holding his right side.

Sabine saw this and was shocked and Michael told her. "Don't worry. When this happens it usually ends well." He said in a tone as if he had seen this before.

Ezra came up to Kanan who looked at his hand and asked. "You okay." Only to get an. "Shut up Caleb and fight." In return but before he could question anything he activated the lightsaber and Kanan his.

Everyone was shocked at this and Kallus pointed to them and said. "All troopers, focus your fire on... on the jedi." Then all troopers started firing and both just repeatedly blocked and deflected the blasts.

Zeb went to others and told them to fall back. And when they asked why he replied with. "A 22 pick up." So they all went towards the crates he gestured and covered the Wookies going in.

Back with Ezra and Kanan each kept blocking the blasts and Kanan had to admit Ezra was pretty good. No denying he was a Jedi. But something felt off like when they were dueling from before. Suddenly Ezra passed out and Michael rushed over.

"Honestly with his recklessness I wonder how is he alive." Michael said as he picked up Ezra and was gaining consciousness. "It happened again." He said putting a hand to his head and Michael nodded.

When they got on the ship took off and Ezra was taken to the med bay. After the Wookies boarded their own ship. Kanan went to ask Ezra about earlier but Michael put a hand to his shoulder to stop. "Don't bother asking. I've been trying for years can never remember anything." He said and Kanan understood so he nodded.

 **Med Bay**

Ezra was just finished being bandaged up by Hera when Sabine came in. "Hey you're back." Ezra said and Hera stood up and said. "I'll give you a moment." Then left.

Ezra put his shirt back on said. "Just gonna stare or are you gonna talk." He said and she realized she was staring. "I uh just wanted to say thank you for saving me back there." She said sincerely.

"No problem. Not the first time I've been shot." He said and thought for a second before asking her something that bugged him. "What did those Reich ops do to you to make you hate them?"

"Promise to keep it a secret." She said since he deserved to know the truth. And he simply nodded.

Sabine then shut and locked the door and sat down and took a deep breath. "Thousands of years ago my home world of Mandalore was attacked. We were attacked by people who used primitive weapons. Like not a single blaster. We beat all the time but they kept coming. And eventually they got used to technology and beat us constantly. Destroyed our homes, raped women, ransacked and looted for anything. It was a massacre they said it was for the Reich. We had to get help from Jedi to get them off. Not only was it brutal it was humiliating for our people. We were warriors and after the first weeks when they invaded. We never won we always just lost even with Jedi help. Then they just disappeared like that." She finished snapping her fingers to further emphasize her point.

"And after?" Ezra asked.

Sabine took another deep breath. "We were afraid of it getting out so we made everyone keep it a secret. But we thought the Jedi would spread the word. So we waged and lost another war. And they agreed to keep it a secret and only high council members would know. Nobody else knows about this I only found out from some data chip I stumbled on before I joined the crew."

"Your secrets safe with me. Just don't punch me in the face all the time okay." He said jokingly and she chuckled at this. "Don't give me a reason too." She responded.

 **Lothal**

The Ghost land by the tower and the pack was leaving. But Ezra stayed on the ramp when Kanan came up to him. "What's the Force?" Ezra asked.

"The force is everywhere. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. And it's strong with you, Ezra. Otherwise, you'd never been able to open the Holocron." Kanan explained.

"What are you saying?" Ezra asked.

"I am offering you a chance to train and use your gift to help others. Join us and train become a Jedi." He said.

Ezra contemplated on this for a moment before saying. "What about my pack? Can't just leave them."

"You won't have to you can stay with us for a few days then them for a a few days. I understand you don't wanna just leave them." Kanan said and Ezra thought about but Michael spoke up. "Do it."

"But-." Ezra started before Michael interrupted. "Not buts. Except yours moving. Now pack your things."

"Wait what about-." Ezra started before Michael interrupted again. "As of now you are being demoted back to a sergeant. You orders are to pack your things and get moving. Are we clear." Michael said in a authoritative tone.

Ezra then clicked his boots and saluted. "Jawohl, Oberleutnant.(Yes lieutenant.)" He said.

Then he went inside to get his things and supplies while telling the rest of the pack. Each gave a "good luck" as he went in the tower.

Ten minutes later he came out but wearing his German Afrika Korps uniform and a heerpoint hat. While taking two trunks of equipment or supplies.

When he came up the ramp they looked at him and Sabine was the first to speak. "What are you wearing?"

He simply smirked. "What a Deutsche Afrika Korps soldier would wear. Now where do I sleep?"

 _And with that he was part of a Crew and a Pack._

 **Just letting you know if you're gonna ask. Kitwar thing didn't happen sorry but wanted to do something more different. Hope you enjoyed please review. And if you have any suggestions PM me. Also if some stuff sound familiar it is from the show and the fanfiction "A new Origin."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello here is the new chapter I hope you enjoy. I know it's gonna be similar to the show but I added some of my own twists to it.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Ghost**

Ezra was part of the crew for a couple weeks now. And he would follow a routine. Stay with the crew a few days pack up and go to the pack. Train or do missions with both. Right now he was the others in the cockpit wearing his Afrika Korps uniform. Except for Kanan who was on the upper turret. Escaping from a failed mission.

" _I don't have a shot._ " He heard Kanan yell on the com. Then Hera asked. " Chopper do you have those coordinates?" And he replied with a buzz.

"What'd he say?" Zeb asked not being able to understand Chopper. "He said "Hello Hyperspace." Hera replied and Zeb said. "That's not what he said." As the Ghost went into hyperspace.

Soon after Kanan came in with a smug look on his face. "Told you we'd get away." He said.

Sabine then said. "With the shipment. You said we'd get away with the shipment."

"Kanan we're low on everything. Fuel." Hera said then Sabine chipped in. "Explosives." And then Zeb. "Food."

Ezra then had a suggestion. "You know we could just ask-." He started saying before Kanan interrupted him. "No! I am not taking handouts from them. How come your guys haven't failed a mission yet?" Kanan asked.

Ezra thought for a moment. "Beginners luck. Now what are you guys gonna do for cash or are you gonna put the Ghost in storage?"

"Don't you mean we." Sabine said and Ezra responded. "No you. Cause anytime I want I can go back to the Den. And you to if mister high and mighty ever got down from his high horse." He said ignoring glare from Kanan.

"There's always Vizago's job." Kanan recommended and Zeb sighed. "So we're arms dealers again."

"More like arms redistributors." Kanan said and Ezra then said. "Yeah and my country didn't lose the war we just didn't win." He said mocking Kanan's tone.

"Come on. We don't even know what kind of weapons we're talking about here." Zeb said.

Ezra then pitched in. "Can't be that bad. And if it free's up Kanan's schedule to do a certain training he said he would do then I'm in."

"So you game?" Kanan asked Hera. "So what if I am where to?" She asked.

"I already know the mission. Head for the spaceport." He told Hera who started plotting a course.

"So what's your plan that's gonna go wrong this time?" Ezra questioned sarcastically. Kanan smirked and said. "I'm gonna need you and Sabine for this."

Ezra and Sabine both eyes each other wondering what Kanan had planned.

 **Spaceport**

" _Now boarding star-commuter shuttle ST-45, bound for Garel._ " The announcer said when Ezra and Sabine entered towards the front on one side of the shuttle. Then followed by Zeb, Kanan and Chopper who sat on the other side.

"This way, Mr. Wabo. We have seats in the front." Minister Tua said as she entered the shuttle with an alien. "Oh a Reich ops." She said surprised. "What brings you here?" She asked and Ezra who was in his Afrika Korps uniform with a heerpoint hat and only two pistols said in a German accent. "Classified. But please have a seat." And gestured to the seats in front.

They both sat down right in front of Ezra and Sabine. Wabo then spoke in his native tongue which Tua couldn't comprehend. "Where is that translator?" She said.

Ezra then heard a voice that said. "Coming, minister. Come along, R2." And came a gold droid followed by a blue R2 astromech.

The announcer then again said. " _Final call for star-commuter shuttle ST-45, bound for Garel._ "

"Sentients, please prepare for takeoff." The pilot droid said as the shuttle took off and entered Hyperspace.

The golden droid then translated for Tua. "Amda Wabo is most honored you are joining him on Garel, Minister Tua. And, uh, if I might add a personal note…" He couldn't finish as the Rebels plan went underway.

"Knock it off." Zeb shouted causing everyone to turn their heads towards him. "You got enough room. Stop crowding me." He said and pushed Chopper into the middle of the lane. Who then shocked him. "Ow."

"Hey buddy how about you get that rust bucket under control." Kanan said angrily and Zeb responded getting up. "Why don't you just mind your business."

Ezra then got up and took out his Luger pistol and fired a shot at the ceiling. "ENOUGH!" He shouted. Then said "Firstly all droids must head to the back. Secondly you two calm down or get put down. Thirdly do it now!" Ezra stated with authority.

Minister Tua then spoke. "Sir these droids are with me on imperial business."

"Oh I'm sorry minister." Kanan said before continuing. "I forgot the Empire is too good to follow its own rules."

"Minister he's right I'm sorry but those are imperial regulations. And we all must follow them." Ezra said emphasizing the word "all."

"But minister…" The droid started before Tua said. "I can't risk an incident spoiling these negotiations. Go." And so they did.

As he and then C3PO said. "Oh, this is so humiliating. Trust an astromech to ruin everything. Secret mission.

What secret mission?" As he the R2 unit and Chopper went to the back.

Soon after Wabo spoke to Tua except without 3PO she couldn't understand him. "I'm sorry Mr. Wabo I don't understand you." She replied.

Then Sabine shyly translated. "He said it's an honor to help the Empire."

Tua then turned around. "You can understand him." She said surprised and Ezra responded for her. "Yes she's a level five academy student. Taking her for a special training at the base. She is quite fluent so she can help you out." He said keeping up the accent.

"It would be good practice. But I couldn't." Sabine said acting like a modest academy student.

"You're a level five academy student. I was myself once upon a time." She said and Sabine and Ezra smiled at each other seeing how the plan was working.

 **Short while Later**

Sabine was still translated for Tua. While Ezra was surprised seeing how easy she seemed to understand whatever that language is called. "Now, please ask Mr. Wabo where the shipment is being held." Tua told Sabine. Who translated and responded with. "He said bay 17."

Then the pilot droid began speaking. "Sentients, we are approaching Garel. Please prepare for landing."

"My dear, you did great service to your Empire today. Good luck on your training. And focus on those level fives." Tua said as they stepped out of the transporter.

"Oh, I will, minister. It's been such an honor. Thank you." Sabine said being over dramatic. Then as Tua got to a group of troopers she said. "Take us to bay 17."

Then Sabine and Ezra headed towards Bay 7. "Bit over dramatic back there don't you think." He said and she just jokingly elbowed him. "She bought it didn't." Sabine responded.

"Still if that were me I would think twice before trusting you." He said and she laughed. "If that were you. You'd be dead." And he thought about it for a second and said. "Fair point."

" _Specters 5 and 6 we need help._ " They heard Kanan say on the com and both rolled their eyes. "What's wrong this time? Ezra asked.

" _Zeb and I can't get the door open._ " Kanan said and Ezra sighed. "Have you tried picking the lock?" Ezra asked.

" _Gee didn't think of that. Of course we are you idiot._ " They heard Zeb say on the com.

" _Just get down here. Quick._ " Kanan said and so they bolted for Bay 7.

 **Bay 7**

Ezra and Sabine just got there and saw Kanan and Zeb fiddling with the panel. "Cut the red wire." Zeb suggested. "No that could set off the alarm."

"What about the blue?" Zeb asked and Kanan said. "That could lock us out."

"What seems to be the problem?" Sabine asks. And Zeb gestures to Kanan. "Ask are our all knowing leader here." Kanan then responded. "This door has a code and if we don't put the right one in we could set off an alarm."

Ezra stepped forward. "Give me 5 seconds." He knelt down and looked at it. Then took out his knife then stabbed the panel multiple times.

Kanan then said. "You idiot you realized you could've-." Was cut off when the door opened before finishing with. "Opened the door."

Sabine smiled impressed that Ezra got the door open so easily before asking. "How'd you know that was gonna work?"

He simply shrugged and simply said. "I didn't until now. Now let's see what have here."

When Zeb went to the crates and opened up the crates and gasped in horror. "Karabast."

"Whoa. These are T-7 ion disruptors. They were banned by the senate." Sabine said and Zeb whispered. "That not why they were banned."

Kanan then put the lid back on and ordered. "Get them on the Ghost before company arrives." Then started heading towards the Ghost which had just landed.

 **Bay 17**

Tua had just arrived at the bay and was surprised to find that the crates weren't there. "There is nothing here. Where are my disruptors?" She said angrily to the troopers.

R2 then Buzzed at 3PO. "Yes, she said disruptors. Now hush." 3PO responded.

Wabo then said something and 3PO translated. "Apparently, the cargo is in bay 7, so Amda Wabo wonders why we are here."

Tua then stated to 3PO. "The girl told me 17."

3PO then responded. "In aqualish, a translator can easily confuse 7 with 17, if she is an amateur."

"Well, there's no time to waste. Take us to bay 7." She ordered the troopers as they all headed towards bay 7.

Chopper who was watching this contacted Hera and told what was going on. And she responded with. " _Well stall them._ "

As the group where about to turn the corner Chopper speeded out and hit R2. "R2-D2, I told you before to watch where you are going! You appear to be malfunctioning really. R2, apologize." 3PO told R2.

Tua thought for a moment and said. "Wait. This is the C1 droid that caused our translator to... To bay 7, double time!" She ordered them.

 **Bay 7**

"Hurry! We're running out of…" Kanan said from as Sabine was pushing crates. Followed by Zeb and Ezra and Ezra saw the minister so he pulled out his Luger and said on the com. "Times up. Follow my lead."

"Move it Bolshevik barbaric swine!" Ezra shouted and pointed the gun at Zebs head and kept pushing the crates.

"What is going on here?" Tua stated and the troopers readied their weapons.

Ezra then said. "Minister no need to concern yourself. My associate and I taking care of this." And Sabine pointed a blaster at Kanan who's put his hands up.

"Those are my disruptors." Tua said gesturing to the crates. "We are taking these crates as evidence." Ezra responded.

"No you can't we need those for mass production." Tua said. And Ezra said. "Weren't these banned by the Imperial Senate."

"That's none of your concern." Tua said crossing her arms. And Ezra responded. "If you interfere you will be under arrest."

Tua then cleared her throat. "You are not in charge here now I order you-." But was cut off by Ezra who shouted with total. "YOU ARE ORDERING AN OFFICER OF THE THIRD REICH."

Tua was about concede. But she thought for a moment. "The Third Reich and its members were all considered traitors by the leader." At this Ezra gulped and took out

his Walther and started shooting with both of his guns and began shooting.

Zeb then charged at them with his bo staff and shouted. "You want these disruptors you're gonna have to go through me." And took out the rest.

Then they went to the Ghost and boarded it. "Spectre-1 to Ghost. We're good to go." Kanan said in the com. And Hera responded with " _Going._ " Then the Ghost took off.

"Chopper made friends." Sabine told the others as R2 and 3PO who were next to Chopper. "I am C-3PO, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2. I was translating for Minister Tua when we were attacked by thieves like, you."

"Great now we have company. Imperial droids. Spectre-5, let's get a couple restraining bolts on these two." He said and then looked to Ezra. "Nice try young Jedi."

"Talking to me. Cause I haven't been trained." Ezra shrugged as helped Sabine with the Bolts.

"Spectre-6, Spectre-3, keep an eye on them." Kanan said as he headed towards the ladder.

"Excuse me, sir, but this is a terrible mistake. My partner and I are in service of Minister Tua of Lothal." 3PO said.

As Kanan was climbing up the ladder Zeb said. "Kanan. A word?"

"Can it wait? If I don't confirm our rendezvous with Vizago, we'll have done all this for nothing." Kanan responded since they needed the money.

"Yeah. About that. Maybe this time we don't sell to Vizago, eh? Maybe we get those disruptors out of circulation instead. We don't know who his buyer even is." He tried to reason with Kanan who responded. "We know it's not the Empire."

"At least we got them out of imperial circulation. Remember what she said about mass producing them." They heard Sabine say.

"See, Zeb? Perfect crime. We steal weapons meant for the Empire and sell them for credits we desperately need to keep this bird flying." Kanan said.

Sabine then pointed towards R2 and 3PO and said. "Oh, hey. If we need credits, maybe Vizago will buy the droids."

Kanan thought for a moment and said. "I'll think about it."

 **Ezra and Zeb's room**

Ezra was sitting on his bed reading a book called "Infantry Attacks." He already read it twice but since they didn't reach Lothal yet he had time to kill.

While he was reading it though he blinked and suddenly saw himself in the middle of the desert. He looked around and sure enough it looked like Africa. He then wondered how did he get here. But before he could ponder on that he saw a figure in the distance.

He blinked to see if he could make out the figure better. But when he did everything turned white he saw he was still in his room. "Must of fallen asleep." He said to himself rubbing his head.

Zeb then walked in all grumpy and Ezra could just feel his uneasiness. "You ok?" He asked and Zeb responded irritatedly. "Peachy."

But Ezra could tell something was wrong. "Come on fur ball talk to me. Maybe I can help you out." Ezra was the. Picked up by Zeb who threw him out of the room. "And stay out." Zeb said and he locked the door.

"What the hell it's my room to." Ezra said as he banged the door.

"Ezra. Come in here for a sec." He heard Hera say from the cockpit so he went over to her.

"Hera all I asked what was wrong-." Hera started before Hera interrupted him. "I know but maybe you should cut him some today."

Ezra looked at her in disbelief. "Like he did to me."

Hera then took a deep breath and asked. "Do you know what a T-7 disruptor is, what it does to an organic being?" At this Ezra shook his head.

"Well Zeb knows. Its what the Imperials used on his people when they cleared his home world. Very few Lasats survived. And none remain on Lasan." Hera informed him.

Ezra sighed as he crossed his arms and said. "I guess I could cut him slack."

Hera smiled. "Good. So how's the Jedi training going?"

Ezra then responded. "Like Hitler's Final Victory. Never heard of it."

"We'll see about that." Hera said as the Ghost came out of Hyperspace.

 **Loading Bay**

"Can we discuss this later?" Kanan sighed as he and Hera climbed down the ladder.

"That's fine love. But we will discuss it." She told him and then R2 beeped at them.

"Oh, right. This R2 says its real mission was to make sure the T-7s never reached the Empire, and that his master will pay handsomely for their return." Sabine translated putting a hand on her hip.

"I'll think about it." Kanan said and Zeb sighed. "We're not selling the droids but we're sell the T-7's." Zeb said.

"Yes Zeb." Kanan told him before continuing. "I already made the deal with Vizago."

 **Outside**

Vizago held one of the disrupters up and said. "Oh. I can make some beautiful music with these."

"They're not that kind of instruments!" Zeb spat.

Vizago then aimed it and said. "Ah. You just have to know how to play them. And how to play those who want to buy them."

Ezra who had an MP40 said. "You have to buy them from us first."

"Finally. Someone on your crew who understands business" Vizago said as he smiled he looked at him. "Bridger boy. Do you have the shipment of Panzerschreck rockets Michael promised me?"

Ezra then groaned and said. "Not till tomorrow so wait."

"Let's get this deal done first shall we." Kanan said interrupting the two.

Before Vizago could say anything else an engine could be heard in the distance. Everyone turned their head to see a transporter approach them that carried two walkers "What is this? You were followed!" Vizago told them.

At this Ezra said. "I'll be right back." Then headed towards the Ghost.

Hera then spoke up. "Not possible."

"Tell it to the Empire! Leave the rest, we're gone!" Vizago as he jumped on his bike leaving half of the crates.

Kanan then said. "You haven't paid us." As he grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

"Cikatro Vizago doesn't pay for half a shipment. And he doesn't pay for trouble with Imperials." Vizago said as he pushed Kanan's hand away and claimed on the bike. "My friends, I hope you live to bargain another day. And if you don't. Oh well." Vizago shrugged as he drove off.

"Shouldn't we be going too?" Sabine asked

"We can't let these disruptors fall into imperial hands. Sabine, destroy the guns." Kanan ordered.

Sabine smirked under her helmet. "Now you're speaking my language. I'll go get my gear."

"R2-D2, stop! What are you doing?" 3PO asked as he chased after R2 who beeped as he rolled over to the crate of T-7s. "Joining the crew?" 3PO he asked as the two reached Sabine who was about to get her explosives.

Sabine looked down to R2 as he beeped and picked up one of the T-7s. "Of course. Overload the disruptors, and boom! Good call, little guy. You can join our crew anytime." Sabine happily as she patted R2's top.

"Well, short my circuits." 3PO scoffed.

Kanan then assumed his role as a leader and was barking orders. "Hera, help Sabine open the crates. Zeb, Ezra." Looks around. "Where's Ezra." Then they heard Ezra shout. "Komm schon, du verdammte Bastarde!(Come on you fucking bastards.)" Then they saw him hold up some sort of rocket launcher.

He then fired the rocket at the leg of the walker and it fell. "That was easy." Ezra said and Sabine asked. "What is that?"

"A Panzerschreck." He Then dropped it and Sabine asked. "Why didn't you shoot again?"

Ezra then said. "I only had one rocket." Then readied his MP40 as more troopers came in. And as soon as they were in range he opened fired.

Kallus who was leading the charge told the troopers. "Advance and fire."

"Thank you. Thank you." 3PO said with gratitude. "I knew some form of rescue would arrive. I told R2, but he thinks so ill of stormtroopers" 3PO continued while walking but stopped win he realized they were firing at him. "Wait! Wait. Don't shoot! You're here to rescue me!" 3PO shouted as he turned around and ran back to the crew.

"Chopper, ready the ship for takeoff!" Hera shouted as they took cover and fired.

Kallus then stepped forward and shouted to Zeb. "You Lasat. FACE ME!" While holding out his bo rifle.

Zeb saw that and his anger intensified so he readied his rifle and charged. "Wait Zeb." Kanan tried to stop him.

The two fought each other both displaying a great amount of skill. Zeb soon got the upper hand and knocked Kallus over on his stomach. "Only member of the honor guard of Lasan is allowed to carry a bo rifle!" Zeb scowled him as he walked forward.

"I know. I removed it from a guardsman myself." Kallus laughed as he stood back up and started attacking again. "I was there when Lasan fell. I know why you fear those disruptors. I gave the order to use them." Kallus said as their battle continued.

"That fool Lasat is gonna get himself killed." Kanan said as he continued to fire at the oncoming troopers.

"Okay. We're ready." Sabine said as everyone looked at her and retreated back for safety. They then pushed and they blew up the other walker.

Ezra was hit by the recoil and saw that Zeb was losing the fight. Just as Zeb was on his knees in defeat and Kallus ready to finish the job. Ezra extended his hand and shouted. "NO!" And when he did he pushed Kallus his back hitting a rock wall.

Ezra looked at his hand and was shocked. "Specter 2 get to the ship we're leaving." He ordered as Ezra who ran out of ammunition on his MP40 used his pistols to fire. Kanan then picked Zeb up and told him. "Zeb! Come on, big guy. We gotta get out of here."

"Will our torment never end? 3PO said as he and R2 went up the Ghosts ramp with Kanan helping Zeb.

" _Let's get out of here._ " Hera said as the ship took off.

"Will he be okay?" Sabine asked worried.

"Yeah. Thanks, mate. Appreciate the save" Zeb said slowly standing up.

Kanan then shook his and gestured to Ezra. "Wasn't me it was Ezra. Whose formal training begins tomorrow."

Ezra then smirked. "Actually four to five days. I go back to the pack tomorrow." They all chuckled at the irony.

 **Organa's Ship**

"That's very generous of you sir." Kanan said as he accepted to money from the man that the droids belonged to.

"Well, I'm very fond of these droids." He replied. And Kanan responded. "I'm glad we could return them."

"The simplest gesture of kindness can fill a galaxy with hope." The man quoted.

"Isn't that a Jedi saying?" Kanan asked in confusion.

"Safe travels, my friend." he said turning to face the droids. "Safe travels." Kanan said turning around.

"You didn't tell them my name." He asked 3PO.

"Of course, I didn't, Senator Organa. But this entire ordeal has rather stressed every one of my circuits. Permission to shut down?" C3PO asked.

Then R2 pulled up to him and beeped. "Granted. You recorded everything, old friend? Good. We'll focus the Imperials later. For now, show me what you have on your rebels." Bail asked kneeling next to R2.

 **Ghost(Ezra and Zebs Cabin)**

Zeb was tinkering with his bo rifle when Sabine came in and went through one of Ezra's trunks. "What are you doing?" Zeb asked.

"Found them." She said and handed Zeb a couple of pictures. Zeb looked these and saw images of beautiful places and smiled. "What are these? Places where the kid visited." He asked smiling.

"More like fought." Sabine said and handed him more pictures these were of destruction and ruble. "And these are?" He asked not sure what he was being shown.

Sabine then looked down like she was upset. "Same places from the other pictures after constant bombing raids." She said.

Zeb then looked at the pictures again not believing it. "Looks like hell." He commented. She then sat down next to him. "That's not all he's been lots of places and those places were destroyed to. What I am saying even though he didn't experience exactly what you did. He still knows what it's like to lose everything you've been trying to protect." She said.

"Why are you showing me these?" Zeb asked. And she responded with. "Hera told Ezra. And I heard the commotion." With that he understood just because he went through a bad experience doesn't mean he was the only one.

"Thanks Sabine. You know you seem to like Ezra a lot." Zeb told her.

"What can I say. He's a good friend." She said standing up and was about to leave until Zeb said. "What about as more than just a friend?" And she blushed. "What! That is just uh-." She tried to explain but was lost for words. "Shut up." She said and left leaving behind Zeb who was laughing.

 _Did she though?_

 **And here is chapter 6 I hoped you enjoyed. Sorry if I leave stuff out I was kinda rushing on this one. Please R.R. And P.S I won't just copy the episodes I plan to throw some twists and turns. The pack will be included in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello back again after so long sorry I was enjoying spring break. But thank you for all of your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ghost

Ezra was in his room packing his things. He was putting away his Afrika Korps uniform and changed into his Wehrmacht uniform. Once he put his things away he put on a heerpoint hat and set off.

As he was leaving his room so was Sabine. She ran up to him and said. "Hallo was ist los.(Hey what's up)" And he smirked. "Schließlich üben Sie Ihr Deutsch.(Finally practicing your german.)

She nodded for the past few weeks she had been studying German from a book. An actual book with a hardcover and paper in the middle with words inked on it. She found it kinda weird to read at first but she eventually got the hang of it.

"Yup." She said reverting back to English. "Pretty soon I'll know German better than you." She continued and punched his arm jokingly and he laughed. "Maybe but what about French, Danish, Norwegian, Albanian, Croatian, Italian, Dutch, Hungarian, Polish, Russian." He listed and she was baffled.

"Like you know all of them." She said and he smirked. "You're not the only person who can speak multiple languages." He said as he exited the Ghost.

But as he kept walking so did she and he turned to her. "What are you doing?" He asked and she simply replied. "Following you. I wanna check out your base."

"Did you ask the others?" He said and she responded. "They never told me not to."

Ezra thought for moment before shrugging it off. "Eh works for me. Come join pack." He said then they were off.

A While later

They came up to the tower and Sabine had to admit she was excited. She was finally getting to see the inside of their base. But when the door opened up to her disappointment she saw it was a dump.

"This is a joke right." She said smirking but when he walked over to a computer she could tell it wasn't. "Seriously I kinda expected something more."

She then saw what was on the screen it was in German but it read. "Who was the Desert Fox?" And Ezra typed in Erwin Rommel and she turned to see a small hatch opened up.

She saw him climb down it and she followed him. Then she noticed she was now in a tunnel and that he was walking down it. She followed and when she reached the light at the end of the tunnel she was baffled.

Their base was huge. "How did all of this get here?" She asked amazed and he shrugged. "Don't know. Just glad it was here."

Ezra then starting giving her the grand tour. Showing which conveyor belt made which equipment. Whether it was guns, grenades, clothes and TNT. She then saw two aircraft and a tank and said. "What are those?"

"Glad you asked the planes are the ME 262 Jet fighters." He said gesturing to the airplanes at the end of the Den. "And next to those is the unfinished Tiger Tank." Then they heard snoring inside of it.

Ezra and Sabine looked at each other confused. Ezra looked inside he saw James and Howard asleep with tools in their hands. Ezra then started to whisper. "Let's wake them up nice gentle."

Ezra took out pistol, aimed it towards the ceiling and fired a shot. Instantly their heads shot up which caused them to hit tank. "Ouch." They each said putting their hands on their heads to suppress the pain.

They then heard Ezra and Sabine laughing. "Never gets old. Hey where's the rest of the pack?" He asked.

Howard then responded. "Selling the rockets to Vizago." He said while rubbing his head.

Then James interjected. "We would've gone too but we had to work on our project." He said tapping the wall of a tank.

Sabine looked inside and kinda wasn't impressed as she thought she would. The technology in it kinda looked primitive and antique. "Looks tough. But can this hunk of junk hold its own fight?" She asked.

Ezra then laughed and so did the other two before James responded with. "Once this Kraut tank is operational you'll see."

"How'd she get in anyhow?" Howard asked and Ezra simply said. "I let her in. And I just finished giving her the grand tour."

"Where do you get the material to build all this stuff?" She asked and Howard responded. "Well we've been trying to figure that out ourselves. All we know is it's from the planet. But we still have to find out where."

Sabine was surprised that they didn't know where their own resources came from. But then again she still hadn't met fulcrum. So she figured it was a similar situation.

"What is she doing here?" They heard someone say and when Ezra and Sabine turned around. Sure enough it was Michael in his S.S. uniform followed by Yuri and Henry.

Sabine then waved awkwardly. "Hi." She said before Michael spoke again. "I thought I told you none of your rebel crew can come here without my permission."

"Come on Michael she's my friend." Ezra stated. "More like girlfriend if you ask me mate." Henry whispered loud enough for Sabine to hear blushed and looked away.

Ezra didn't seem to pay attention so he continued speaking. "Look she's an explosive expert and knows imperial tactics and how they operate. Weren't we gonna hit a base that has a lot of valuable equipment. With her help she can be an asset." He said to Michael.

"Fine." He started. "But she has to stay here." He finished pointing to the ground to emphasize his point.

Sabine shrugged thinking it shouldn't be that hard. "Good. Training in an hour." Michael stated.

Three hours later

Sabine sat down on a crate kinda tired from the two hour workout session. They did push ups, jumping jacks, ran for several kilometers and target practice. Then had to repeat it until the second hour.

"Tired?" She looked up and saw Ezra smiling at her holding a water bottle. She took it and drank some. "A little just used to my own training schedule you know." She responded.

"Yeah but it could be worse." Ezra said and Sabine raised an eyebrow. "How?" She asked and he gestured towards Michael who was also drinking some water. "He could've just watched us but instead he did it with us. Moral booster don't ya think." He said.

"So where from Germany are you guys from?" She asked since he never specified. And Ezra responded "Born in Berlin."

"All of you." Sabine said quite shocked they're from the same place. But Ezra immediately shook his head no.

Then started gesturing to each member of the pack and started speaking. "Yuri is Russian from Siberia. Henry is British from London. James and Howard are both from New York. All different places."

"Didn't you say you fought against all those countries." Sabine said because she was sure he mentioned that. "I did. But now what choice to we have if we'll all wanna survive." Ezra said taking a sip of his water.

"So when is the mission to that base?" Sabine asked and Ezra looked at his watch and said. "At 12:00 hours."

"Really." Sabine said Ezra nodded before saying. "And right now we have to get to work." Then he got up and started heading towards the tank.

"What do you mean?" Sabine questioned.

"We have to work on the tank." Ezra said and Sabine followed and said. "Everyone." Then Ezra shook his head again. "Just me, James and since you're here you."

"And the rest what do they do?" She questioned again and Ezra said. "Well Yuri And Henry will make munitions, Howard will help after he gets the schematics for the base up. And Michael after he comes up with plan."

They got to the tank and saw James working on it already. Sabine saw the engine and turned to James. "So what do you need?" She asked and James looked up. "A new tank would be nice. But for some reason I followed all the instructions for all the parts for this god damn engine and it won't work." He said then kicked it in frustration.

Sabine looked at it. "Never seen an engine like this." She commented. "No kidding neither have I." James said. "Can I take a look?" She said and James responded. "Be my guest."

She then took out and turned on her flashlight. Even though she wasn't familiar with this thing she saw something she sure knew didn't belong there.

She pulled out something and held it up before telling them. "I know I am not an expert with this but I am pretty sure this isn't right." She was holding piece of black metal that looked like it was burnt.

James took a look at it inspecting it carefully before turning to Ezra. "You forgot to change the spark plugs."

Ezra response was. "You told me to get you spark plugs and I did. I thought you changed them."

James then said. "I said she needs new spark plugs. That means I need you to put them in."

"Then say put them in. Don't tell me you need them and expect me to put them in." Ezra countered.

Then Michael put his hands on both their shoulders. "Doesn't matter. All that matters is getting the tank ready for the mission. Now that I have a plan." He said smiling.

"What bloody plan can you come up with that fast." Henry asked asked bringing them the new spark plugs.

And the only response Michael gave them was. "Simple but ingenious." After that he ordered everyone to make munitions for the Tank.

Imperial Base

The base seemed like an average one with stormtroopers and tie fighters. But there were several walkers patrolling it. Plus troop transports all around as well a guard towers with turrets on them. Also it seemed a bit large and far out to be an ordinary base so something important is going on here.

The Pack plus Sabine we're checking it out from a hilltop a safe distance away. "What is the mission exactly?" Sabine asked Michael but Yuri answered instead. "Same as usual. Go in shoot the bastards. Steal bastards shit. Then sell the shit to fuckers who will buy it."

Then Henry asked. "So Fritz what's the plan here again?"

Michael then sighed annoyed. "I already told you. Sabine, Ezra and Howard go in load and steal a transport. And while they're doing that we use the tank to draw out their forces."

"So the plan is shoot at them. Get shot by them. And hope these three can just waltz right in there and take the supplies." Henry argued.

"Pretty much." Michael as he kept looking through his binoculars.

Little While Later

Michael, James, Henry and Howard were all in the Tiger tank getting ready to assault the base from on side. Howard, Ezra and Sabine were behind some transports ready to go in. That just had to wait for the others.

Tiger Tank

"Ready everyone?" Michael asked them then they each responded.

"Driver ready." James said as he turned on the tank.

"Gunner ready." Yuri said as he was aiming the cannon.

"Loader ready." Henry said as he loaded the gun.

"Well then." Michael started before continuing. "Full ahead driver! And fire at the walker on the left!"

The tank went forward and Yuri aimed and fired at the Walker. Went straight through the haul and then collapsed.

The other walkers noticed this and started advancing towards the Tank. Which fired at another another shot but missed right between the legs. He was aiming for the pilots. But since they were going down that was gonna become increasingly difficult.

"Don't just aim for the haul!" Michael shouted. "Try the legs.

Yuri was aiming the gun at a walker's left leg who was next to another. "Dva na odin."(Two for one). He whispered then fired.

The shell blew the leg and the walker fell towards the left. Knocking down the one next to it. Cheers then erupted amongst them. Michael then told Yuri. "Great job. Only a couple left keep it up."

The walkers began firing at the tank. But what surprised them was that the blast were being deflected right off.

James then started laughing in amusement. "So this is what it's like being in a kraut tank. Gotta say it's a lot better then my old one."

"Infantry incoming!" Michael shouted then they noticed a wave of stormtroopers coming at them. "Ready the blasted machine guns then." Henry shouted.

"This tank doesn't have machine guns." Michael told him.

"What kind of a bloody tank doesn't have a machine gun?" Henry asked and Michael responded with. "The kind that take out yours in one shot. Now reverse!"

James then hit the reverse and they started going backwards. "Pass the Bren." Michael ordered and once it was he opened the hatch and stuck his upper body out.

Once the gun was ready he opened fire. "Komm schon du Hurensohne! (Come on you sons of bitches)." He shouted as he continued to fire.

With the others

Ezra, Sabine and Howard saw the tank assaulting the walkers so they then started to move. Howard was wearing the Harlem Hellfighters uniform he modified.

On his French Helmet was the American flag on one side and the other the French flag. He had patches of the Harlem Hellfighters logo on each arm. Above that was was the slogan of the Hellfighters. "Don't tread on me." in English and French one on each side. And installed devices on each of his wrists were like little computers.

The saw the door they were gonna enter and noticed it was unguarded. Which wasn't a surprise seeing how many of the troopers were heading towards the tank.

Howard bypassed the code needed to open the door and they entered. After a while of walking Ezra sensed something was up. "Something's not right." He said.

"What do you mean?" Howard asked and Sabine then said. "He's right this isn't a normal base. I mean where are the troopers that should be patrolling?"

Howard then shrugged. "Maybe but they're probably outside trying to take on the tank." They kept walking until they heard footsteps coming towards them.

The three soon started to panic so Sabine opened a door and they all went in the room. Then they shut and locked the door; weapons ready just in case.

They then heard steps pass by them so they assumed they were guards. Then they heard one say. "I thought heard someone." Then another said. "Probably nothing remember the fighting is outside. Now let's get back we must protect the Führer."

And at that moment Ezra's eyes were like golf balls. And in Ezra's mind the last word kept repeating in his head. "Führer, Führer, Führer." He kept thinking over and over again.

Eventually Sabine's tapping of his shoulder brought him back to reality. "Hey what's going on?" She asked him in a whisper. Immediately Ezra spoke into his watch com link and said. "Michael we're pulling out."

Tiger Tank

Michael and the others were still firing at the still oncoming

"Michael we're pulling out." The pack heard Ezra say and they knew something must be wrong. "We are pulling out." Michael said.

He then closed the hatch and then said. "Full 180 degree turn." He ordered then pressed a button an shrouded the tank in a smoke.

They made the turn and escaped the fight. And when the smoke cleared the troopers saw the Tank was gone.

Base

Sabine was shocked that they would give up right away after meeting zero resistance. "What why are we leaving?" She demanded as they left and Ezra responded with. "Tell you later."

And when they turned a corner they spotted several men dressed in black Waffen S.S. uniforms. They pointed their guns at the three and shouted. "Halt."

Then Ezra took out his MP 40 and started shooting at them followed by Sabine and Howard. The S.S. then started shooting at them. The three then started to make a break towards the exit.

When they turned a corner to avoid fire Sabine then stated. "They almost looked like Michael." Then Ezra responded. "That's cause they were S.S."

As they were running Ezra suddenly stopped to a halt feeling something cold and dark. When the other two saw him they went over. Howard then asked. "What's the hold up we gotta get outta here."

Ezra didn't seem to pay attention though. He then said in whisper. "Something's coming."

Then they heard a voice. "Actually I'm already here." They turned to see a man wearing some type of black armour. He also had a grey scaly looking kinda face and red lines below his eyes and on his head.

The man slowly walked forward. "Now I know why the Führer came here. A tank assault to distract the main forces from a commando raid. I must say it's simply ingenious." He said.

They readied their weapons. He then got a closer look at them before saying. "Hmmm. A Mandalorian, a Harlem Hellfighter and what appears to be an Afrika Korp." Then looks at Ezra more closely before saying. "You look familiar boy have we met?" He asked but Ezra doesn't respond.

The man then dismisses it and says. "I haven't had a challenge in a while so please." Then reaches for something on his back before saying. "Try to make it last." Then ignites a red blade from his lightsaber.

The three then start shooting but soon realize it's futile. Then the man started advancing slowly. So Ezra pushed the other two and took out the lightsaber he still had and slashed the panel. Shutting the door between them then readying himself for a fight against the man.

The man smiled. "A lightsaber now let's see if you can use it." Then he charged and locked blades.

On the other side of the door

"Ezra!" Sabine cried as she banged against the metal door. "Don't worry." Howard said trying to calm her down. "He'll be fine. Now let's find a way outta here."

Sabine nodded and the two left. She prayed Ezra would be alright.

With Ezra

Ezra and the man kept fighting. While the man tried to slash at Ezra he would just block before backing up or dodge. And every now and then Ezra would try to strike. "Hmm I'll admit you're decent for a beginner. But you seem out of practice." The man said.

Truth was Ezra only fought his brother using sticks as makeshift swords. Ezra and Michael would also sword fight their dad and sometimes their mom. All in all he hadn't done this in years.

Ezra then tried to strike at the man but he simply extended and pushed Ezra away. When Ezra got up he saw halfway down on the left was an empty doorway. Then remembered something from his past.

Flashback Halbe, Germany 1936

Ezra and his brother were outside fighting with sticks like they always did. Until they heard a "Stop!" From their father Ephraim Bridger who then he came up to them and grabbed a stick Michael was holding angrily and said. "How dare you?"

"We're sorry." Ezra and Michael both said then their father responded by saying. "You should be you're out here fighting with sticks." He pauses then smiles. "And you didn't invite me."

Both Ezra and Michael look at him confused until he ready's the stick for battle. "Come on." He says then Michael grabs another one then they all have a sword fight.

"Now boys remember when you're in a fight what is a way to win?" He says while blocking blows from both his sons.

Michael then responds. "Like this." As he tries to stab his father who merely moves out of the way. Then Ephraim says to Ezra. "You move out of the way-." Ezra doesn't listen so he charges at his father who dodges again. But this time Ezra runs right into Michael who was also running so the both fall on the ground. "So they run into a trap." Ephraim says.

"Boys." They heard their mother Mira who is married to Ephraim. Then she comes rushing over to them. "We're fine mother." Michael says as he and Ezra get up. She then carefully inspects them for injuries. "You're not hurt are you." They both shake their heads no.

"Good." Their Mother says before getting up and jabbing her finger at Ephraim's chest. "As for you how dare you hit your sons." But before he could answer Ezra said. "Well technically we ran into each other."

But his mother sent him her signature. "Don't mess with me" stare so he then kept his mouth shut. "I don't care." Their Mother said before continuing. "Anyway supper is almost ready. Go wash up and we'll discuss this there."

Flashback over

Ezra then got up and took a grenade out and pulled the pin. Before charging at the man who merely smirked and readied himself. But halfway down Ezra made a sharp left. So in response the man followed him.

But when he turned left he saw the door closed shut and the grenade. So he immediately got out of range so the explosion wouldn't harm him. "Clever boy." He says.

Ezra

Ezra started running down the halls not sure where to go. He found an exit and once he was outside he saw Sabine in a troop transport. "Get in!" She shouted and he did.

Then Howard started driving away before anyone even saw them.

Once they made it back to the tower and unloaded some supplies that were on it. Michael and the others confronted Ezra and he asked. "Why did I you pull back?"

Then Ezra said. "The Führer, Adolf Hitler was there and so were S.S troops."

At that moment they all look at each other and Sabine raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Who is he?"

Michael then grabs Sabines shoulders and makes her face him and tells her. "Listen don't mention any of that to your crew. Understand."

She nodded then said. "What about that guy with the red lightsaber?" And Michael's eyes widened then looked towards Ezra who was retelling the the story to the others. "Was he pale with red marks?" He asked in a whisper so nobody would hear and Sabine nodded again.

He then continued to whisper. "He never existed either. Got it." Sabine then raised an eyebrow and asked. "Why?" And he responded with. "Trust me. Please." He said almost begging in a whisper so Sabine agreed.

"I guess I'll leave now." Sabine said heading towards the direction of the Ghost. Ezra came up and said. "Goodbye. See you in a few days." And she punched his arm.

"Ow." He said rubbing his arm. And she said. "That's for scaring and pushing me. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said. "That was for saving my life."

Then she left before Ezra could say a thing. But as Sabine was leaving she couldn't help wonder.

How did Michael know that man. And why keep it a secret.

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry after so long again. Spring break and I was gonna do something else. But things got in the way. I don't know if I'll post as often as I did before so wait at least a few days. Please RR and if you have any ideas please share them. P.S. I stole that part on the bottom from How to Train Your Dragon.


	8. Chapter8

Hello I am back. I hope you enjoy this it's kinda like episode four. But with some small changes.

Ghost

Ezra was in his Afrika Korps uniform in the kitchen trying to practice lifting things. Chopper was there too. "Ok Ezra focus." Ezra said to himself then extend his hand to lift a carton. While doing so he closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw he was lifting it.

Unfortunately though it was just Chopper messing with him. Chopper then laughed and as Ezra was about to go and knock him over when everything turned white.

Just like last time he saw himself in what appeared to be Africa. And was facing towards the figure he saw last time only he was closer. Now it was two figures and when he stepped forward he heard a roar.

With Sabine

Sabine had gone into the Kitchen and when she did she was surprised. Ezra had his eyes closed and was lifting Chopper who kept beeping to be put down. She giggled a little at the scene.

"Nice job." She said and that seemed to startle him a bit since he jerked his head up. Then Chopper fell hard on the ground and once he got up he shocked Ezra. "Ouch." Ezra said then went after him.

While doing so Ezra passed Sabines room and stopped. He saw his Wehrmacht hanging in her room and thought to himself. "Why does she have that?"

He walked closer to it and picked it up. But noticed it was smaller than his and it wasn't as worn out. "Hey put that back." He heard Sabine say behind him and he did.

"Sorry I thought you stole mine so you could paint it. Where did you get this?" He asked and she responded with. "A whole crate full of them. So I took one for myself and I plan to add a bit more color to it."

"Can't wait to see it." Ezra said then saw Chopper head towards his room. "Stay out of my room you rust bucket." He shouted then went to his room only to find Zeb sleeping.

"Ezra you wake me, you die." He said then Sabine came up. "I'm missing some paint do you know where it is?" She asked as Chopper then shocked Ezra. "Ow." Then Sabine was shocked as well. "Ow. Hey."

"Shut up!" Zeb shouted as he turned over to the kids. Ezra and Sabine tried to contain their laughter because Zebs face was painted pink. "What's so funny." Zeb asked angrily which only made him look funnier. Causing Ezra and Sabine burst into laughter that they couldn't speak.

Chopper then held out the paint and beeped. Zeb then wiped part of his face his and saw the paint on his fingers. Then started to growl which ceased the laughter.

"It's his fault!" They both shouted and pointed at Chopper. "Don't care I'm crushing all of you." The three immediately exited or tried to but Zeb got Ezra by the collar. Then brought him back inside and threw him at the bed.

"How are you gonna weasel your way out of this " Zeb said then was shocked from behind. "Ow!" He turned around to see Sabines arm extended and chopper pointing his robotic arm at her.

Zeb growled at her and stepped forward but before he could do anything. Ezra smacked the back of his head with his shovel. And when Zeb stunted around with the angry look on his face. He immediately regretted it.

Zeb got his bo-rifle ready for combat and started attacking. Ezra dodged and grabbed his Gewehr Mauser rifle ready to use.

"Raaah." Zeb shouted while charging so Ezra, Sabine and Chopper ran.

Ezra turned to meet Zeb and the two started fighting. Once they got towards the cargo hold Ezra was being pushed on the ramp.

Once Ezra hit the ramp Zeb charged so Ezra quickly side stepped and tripped Zeb. Making him go over the rail but not before grabbing Ezra making him go over.

Once they both got up Zeb was about to attack again when Sabine jumped on his back. Ezra then grabbed Zeb by the waist and held in tight. Chopper just stayed back while Zeb was trying to shake them off.

Hera and Kanan saw the commotion and came right over. Upon seeing his Kanan chuckled a little in amusement before seeing Hera's "Really." Look.

Hera then got down and cleared her throat to get their attention. They immediately let go of one another. "They started it!" The four shouted or beeped in Choppers case.

"I don't care who started it. I'm finishing it by sending you all to the market." Hera said in an authoritative tone.

Chopper laughed at this but stopped when Hera said. "Including you Chopper."

Then she handed Zeb a data pad. "Here's a list and make sure to get at least one meiloorun fruit. Now go."

Ezra then did the Wehrmacht salute and said. "Jawohl mein Führer." Before heading to his room to get ready. "Now that's what I like to see." Hera said but then heard Sabine laughing. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Sabine said as she left to get her gear.

Later

The four were on their way to Kothal. Ezra took off his Afrika Korp uniform and wore a simple dress shirt and trousers. As well as a trench coat to keep his guns hidden.

Chopper then beeped aggressively at Ezra. "What'd he say?" Zeb asked and Sabine responded. "He wants an apology from Ezra for lifting him up."

Ezra then said. "I don't remember doing that." Sabine then looked at him confused. "I saw you lifting him in the kitchen. You had your eyes closed like you were concentrating."

Ezra thought for second before shaking his head. "Nope don't remember. I was kinda lost in thought until I heard you."

Kothal

The Rebels has just gotten to the market. Ezra had just snapped a picture before saying. "Let's each take half the list that way it will go twice as fast."

They all nodded their heads and Zeb said. "So who goes with who?"

Sabine then said. "The real question is who goes with you?"

Then simultaneously Ezra and Sabine shouted. "Not it!" Before Chopper who just grumbled at them before he and Zeb took off.

While later

The four met after gaining the supplies needed all except one thing. "So all we need is that meiloorun thing. Where can we get one."

Sabine then groaned. "You can't. Not here at least since they grow off world."

Ezra then responded. "Then why did she ask us for it. Man she has more unrealistic expectations then Hitler."

Chopper then tapped on his leg and used on of his arms to point. They looked and sure enough they saw a bunch of meiloorun's in a crate. "That was easy." Remarked Zeb.

Then they saw the crate being picked up by stormtroopers. "And now it's not." Sabine said.

"Come on we steal from the Empire all the time." Ezra stated. "Right. So what's the plan, Ezra? You gonna use the Force?" Zeb said mockingly.

"I'll give it go." Ezra said before sneaking closer and hiding behind some crates. Then took a breath and extended his hand. At first the lid wiggle a bit but then stop.

Sabine giggled at his attempt and expected him to turn back. But instead she saw him sneaking towards it. Once he got there he grabbed it and thought. "That was easy."

Until a stormtrooper spotted him. "Freeze." He said and Ezra said. "Catch." As he tossed the fruit at him and he caught it but then was tackled by Ezra.

Ezra then picked up the fruit and threw at Sabine. "Get back to the Ghost I'll meet you there." He said as he shot at the incoming troopers with his Walther. While leading them away from the rest of the crew.

Zeb then gave the other supplies to Sabine and Chopper and said. "Get these back to the ship. I'll make sure the kid doesn't kill himself." Then ran off.

"Great how are we supposed to get all of this back to the Ghost?" Sabine asked Chopper who responded by gesturing towards a speeder the imperials left behind.

With Ezra

Ezra had managed to get to the rooftops to avoid more imperials coming at him. He then took cover then shot another in the leg to make him fall. But there were still two more coming.

Then he heard what sounded like a TIE but when he saw it Zeb was the pilot. He was motioning for him to come in so Ezra jumped on top of it and climbed in.

As soon as he did he started to ask. "How'd you-." Before Zeb interrupted with. "Tell ya later."

"Do you even know how to fly this thing?" Ezra questioned as he moved his face closer to the controls and Zeb said. "Stop crowding me."

Then the TIE started to fly all willie nillie and they even shot a vendors fruit stand. Which splattered all over the window.

"Go higher." Ezra ordered and Zeb responded with. "I know. Now shut up."

Later

Zeb Grunted as he tried to see through the window. "You think we're too low?" Ezra asked.

Zeb scoffed. "How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window?" Zeb said.

Ezra frowned but couldn't help but narrow his eyes as he looked out the window. "We need to turn." Ezra said. Then his eyes widened as what seemed like the universe screaming in his head. "Turn!" He shouted as he grabbed the controls and moved them to the side.

Zeb Grunted as he looked out the window and saw the outline of the mountain they almost hit. "How did you know?" He asked.

Ezra shrugged. "I have no idea... the force." he guessed."

Zeb Chuckled At this. "Good. That's good. Now get out there and clean the window." he ordered.

Ghost

Sabine and Chopper had just pulled up to the Ghost with supplies. Once they put it in the loading area they went to the common room to inform Hera and Kanan.

"Hey guys." She said a bit nervously which didn't go unnoticed by Hera.

"I know what happened it's fine." Hera said and waved her hand and Sabine was about say something until Hera's comlink went off.

"Specter 4 to Ghost." They heard Zeb.

"Go ahead, Spectre-4." Hera said back.

"Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem"

"I thought you might. Look, don't worry about the Meilooruns..." Hera started.

"Yeah, Meilooruns" Ezra said interrupting her "Uh, we found some despite them not even growing on Lothal but we lost them. Then we found them again and handed one to Sabine..." He continued as the ship rocked.

"Just cut to the chase Ezra." Zeb interrupted.

"Wait! What am I hearing? It sounds like..." Kanan added through the com.

"Yeah, about that. Ok don't panic but, we stole a TIE Fighter." Ezra said.

"YOU WHAT!" Kanan shouted.

"He's taking it better than I thought" Zeb remarked.

"Get rid of it!" Kanan ordered.

"Do we have to?" They both said sadly.

They could both hear Kanan sigh over the com "At least tell me you dismantled the locator beacon."

Zeb "Laughed Of course. We're not idiots." he said turning to Ezra and whispered Under there. "The red wire." He instructed.

"What, I thought it was the blue." He whispered back.

"It's the red and the blue" Kanan said sounding very annoyed.

"Right. Got it. I...I mean... got it the second we got in the ship. You know, right away. Immediately."

"Stealing a TIE attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything." Kanan ordered.

"I'm breathing that's doing something. And Zeb is also flying so.." Ezra said and At this Sabine had to stifle a giggle.

"JUST GET HERE!" Kanan shouted.

"On our way. Spectre-4 out" Zeb finished before hanging up the com.

TIE

"That went well." Ezra commented. "Yeah" Zeb agreed.

"Do you know which way we're supposed to go?" Ezra asked.

"No idea" Zeb said shrugging his shoulders.

While later

Ezra had somehow managed to clean the fruit off the window. So now they were on their way back to the Ghost. Ezra looked down and saw a troop transport and wondered. "Why are they out here."

He took out a pair of binoculars and saw civilians locked on the side. "We have to get down there." Ezra said while pointing towards the transport.

"Why?" Zeb asked them was handed the binoculars. "You think the Empire is locking them up for a reason?" Ezra asked.

Zeb snorted. "Yeah. A stupid one though." He said as he flew closer then started speaking into the com. "Attention, transports. This is Imperial Commander Meiloorun." He said improvising.

He then felt a smack in the head. "Meiloorun Seriously." Ezra whispered. Zeb ignored this and continued speaking. "There's a report of rebel activity in your sector. Reduce speed." He said masking his voice.

"Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed." The officer said over the com.

Zeb then turned to Ezra and said. "You sure about this kid?" As the TIE hatch opened.

"Just get me in close." Ezra instructed as he climbed onto the roof of the Tie as he got closer. As the Tie was just a couple of feet over the transporter, Ezra jumped and landed on the roof. He balanced himself as I turn to see the gun turret fire on the Tie. Ezra hopped Zeb could fend for himself before he turned to the side of the transporter to see three people.

"How's it going." Ezra said as he tried to reach for the button to set them free.

Meanwhile

After Zeb flew over the transport he was contacted by the same officer. "Excuse me sir. But wasn't a TIE fighter stolen earlier in this sector."

Zeb then responded with. "No it wasn't that was a totally different TIE. Just maintain your course."

With Ezra

Ezra kept trying to reach for the button but couldn't reach. Then the Transport sped up and almost knocked him off. "You can't reach its too far." One man said.

Ezra then stood up and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then waved his hand opening the locks. "Jump." He shouted at them.

"We're moving to fast." The man said and Ezra then told him. "Better than being held captive."

They then jumped and once they stopped rolling they waved their hands goodbye.

Zeb then flew by and was getting shot at by the Empire. "That turrets gonna be problem. This bird has no shields."

"In a second." Ezra said then shoved a stick grenade down the barrel to blow the turret. Ezra then turned around and saw two stormtroopers coming at him. So he took out a Mauser HSc pistol and shot one of them.

But the other tackled Ezra making him drop the weapon. Ezra then took out a trench knife and smacked the trooper. Breaking some of the glass of his helmet.

When the trooper fell on his back on top of the transport Ezra grabbed the pistol and was about to fire until. When he looked he saw he had broken the glass that covered his left eye. But what surprised Ezra was not the fact his eye hadn't sustained any damage.

What surprised him was that he recognized those eyes. The eyes of fear.

Flashback 1941, February, North Africa.

Ezra was on his first mission. He was just a fourteen year old kid who thought he was invincible. He was so wrong. While one their way to the objective they encountered surprisingly heavy bombardment. Knocking him down and throwing his helmet off while there was a ringing in his ear. Then a bunch of British troops charged at them.

Ezra was to discombobulated to do anything but look around and watch as many of the men he trained with. Just simply died right there. Right when that ringing in his ear ended her turned and saw a British soldier. Pointing his Enfield rifle at Ezra.

Ezra put his hands up the soldier then pulled back the bolt ready to fire. Ezra was never more scared in his life but surprisingly the soldier simply left Ezra. But not before saying. "You shouldn't be here kid."

Later Ezra finally made it back with the dog tags from his boot camp bodies. An officer gave him his first Iron cross. But he threw it away immediately after the officer gave it to him.

Then felt a hand on his shoulder and this time it wasn't the officer it was Rommel. He gave Ezra a look that said. "I'm sorry." Then Ezra just sat down to understand why wasn't he killed.

Flashback over

Ezra put the gun away and extended his arm. The trooper grabbed it hesitantly grabbed it. And was pulled up. "You shouldn't be here kid." Ezra said before throwing him over.

He then turned to see the Tie headed toward him upside down with Zeb hanging off half way. Ezra jumped up in time for Zeb to grab him. "Gotcha!" He shouted as the transporter exploded.

"Uh, how are you flying this thing?" Ezra asked.

"Not important." Zeb grunted as he pulled Ezra back into the transport.

"Thanks for the save. Guess I owe you now." Ezra said as they both relaxed.

"Let's just say we're eternally even. Zeb told him.

"Fair enough. So, what do we do about the Tie?" Ezra said as he looked at Zeb.

They then both smirked at each other.

Ghost

The crew were waiting for Ezra and Zeb and it was getting dark. They were approaching then Zeb had a smirk while Ezra had a far off look.

"So what about the-." Kanan started to say but stopped when Ezra walked passed them. "TIE."

Kanan and Hera both looked at Zeb who shrug his shoulders. Sabine then followed Ezra to his room then saw him pull out a picture. Then she left as she knew many soldiers did something like this.

Ezra was on his bunk holding up a picture of himself and his in 1940. How young and naive he was yet he was practically the tallest and most fit. Ezra had a few tears run down his cheeks remembering that they all promised each other they would make it out alive.

Who knew it would just be him?

Sorry for the long update but school and work kept me busy. Hoped you enjoyed and you Historians sorry letting you know. Rommel normally wouldn't do that but it's my story so. Please review. Hey maybe


	9. Chapter 9

Hello I am back I hoped you enjoyed the last. This chapter will be canon but there is gonna be twist. (Hint: Those visions Ezra has."

Ghost

"Focus. Focus on letting go." Kanan told Ezra as he stood next to Zeb and Chopper. He looked forward to Ezra as stood with his hands and his feet in the air on top of the turret.

"Letting go? No thanks, I'm good with hanging on." Ezra said with his eyes closed as he tried to balance himself.

"Enough jokes. Focus." Kanan said as he observed him, noticing that he was doing a good job of steadying himself upside down.

"I'm trying." Ezra said as he rocked back and forth.  
"Do or do not. There is no try." Kanan said as he placed his hands on his sides.

"That doesn't make any sense. How can I do something if I don't try to do it?" Ezra said as he opened his eyes and looked back at Kanan.

"Well, see... actually, that one always confused me too. But Master Yoda sure used to say it a lot." Kanan admitted.

"I really thought all this Jedi stuff would be more interesting." Zeb said sounding annoyed as he stood up. "No wonder the old religion died. Come on, Ezra. Do something. Amuse me "Use the Force!" He said walking up to Ezra.

Zeb then violently shook the turret while laughing. Causing Ezra to fall down. "Does he have to be here?" He asked while getting himself back up.

"He's annoying, but there will always be distractions. You need to learn to focus through them." Kanan said as he looked out over the horizon. "Here. Let's try something else. Take out that lightsaber."

Ezra did as he was told then asked. "When can I use this on field?"

"Just because Sabine let you keep the laser sword doesn't mean you're a Jedi." Kanan told him.

"Gets me closer." Ezra said to himself.

"Okay. Close your eyes." Kanan instructed as Ezra followed and closed his eyes. Kanan walked away as he saw Chopper pick up one of the cups they had. "Let him have it, Chopper."

Chopper then spun around before throwing a cup that hit Ezra square in the head. "Be precise. Keep the blade Up." Kanan instructed as he winced as Ezra kept getting hit.

Zeb let out a hardy laugh in amusement. "That's it, Ezra. Use your body to slow down that trash." He said.

Ezra kept trying to cut them but kept missing and getting hit. "This is too boring." Zeb said as he got up and dumped all the cartons on Chopper for him to throw.

Ezra opened one to see all the cartons come at him. Then started swing all over only cutting some by chance. But many kept hitting him in the head and eventually knocking him over the ship. "KID!" Kanan shouted.

Ezra then fell on the turret but was slowly sliding down. "EZRA!" Sabine shouted. "Hey." Ezra said as he took out a knife and tried to stab the glass to stop himself but was unsuccessful. "What is this thing made of." Ezra said before he fell.

Ezra as was falling things once again turned white but this time he was lying down on the ground. Ezra got up and saw he was right by two cages. One containing a Fox. But some for some reason even though he was within three feet couldn't make out what was in the second cage.

Ezra then felt someone behind him and it was that pale skinned man from before. "Wer bist du?"(who are you). Ezra said but the man only ignited his blade. In response Ezra took out his Steyr M1912 and began shooting.

Ghost

Kanan had been able to catch Ezra with the Force. But when Zeb when to grab him they found out he passed. So they later him down to see what's wrong since this never happened.

"I'm sure he's fine." Zeb said as he stood in front of Ezra. "Then why is he unconscious?" Sabine asked a little angry.

"He just fell he'll be up in a couple of minutes." Zeb countered.

"It was your fault he almost died in the first place." Sabine responded angrily while pointing her finger at him.

"What's He gonna do shoot me." Zeb joked.

But that moment Ezra shot up and started shooting straight in front of him. This caused Zeb to jump and after eight shots Ezra realized he was back on the Ghost.

"You okay?" Sabine asked as she knelt down. "Yeah." Ezra responded while rubbing his head. "Weird dream I guess. Did I hit anybody?" He asked worried.

"You almost hit me!" Zeb shouted.

"Oh too bad I missed." Ezra said and Zeb growled.

"Why did you shoot anyway?" Hera asked her voice full of concern.

Ezra rubbed his head again. "I saw a fox and something else."

"What?" Kanan asked.

Ezra then looked at him then Sabine. "Some pale guy who could really use a tan."

Sabine knew who he was talking about and was kinda scared that he was seeing him in his head.

"Why did you wanna shoot at him?" Kanan asked and Ezra responded. "I thought he was about attack."

Sabine knee she should tell Kanan about the first time they saw that man. But she promised Michael and she swear she heard the fear in his voice. So she bit her tongue.

"Well in any case you weren't focusing." Kanan said as he helped him up.

"Kinda hard when I'm falling to my death. And if I recall it was because of ugly and trash can over here." Ezra said as he pointed at Zeb and Chopper.

"It's difficult to teach." Kanan said and as Zeb passed by Ezra he said. "He means it's difficult to teach you."

Later

The ship landed and Ezra was sitting on the lowered ramp. "What does that mean?" He thought.

In his mind he kept seeing the caged fox and wondered why could he only see the fox. But not what was in the other cage and why was that man there?

"Hey." He heard behind him and saw Sabine standing behind him. "Hey." He said with a smile and motioned for him come in. "You made the Holonet come on."

Once inside he sat in the common room around the holographic image. Which still amazed Ezra since back home they had to go to a theater to see moving pictures.

"The stolen TIE fighter was later used to attack a transport full of innocent workers." The announcer said as it showed some images of the event.

"You liar! We set 'em free." Zeb spat angrily as he crossed his arms but before anyone else could respond. The image was replaced with the image of what looked like some portrait of some old man.

"Citizens, this is Senator-in-exile Gall Trayvis. I bring more news the Empire doesn't want you to hear." A new voice said.

"Who's this Gall Trayvis?" Ezra asked the crew.

"The only member of the Imperial Senate with the courage to speak out publicly against the Empire." Hera informed him.

"One of the Republic's greatest peacekeepers, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, is alive." At this everyone but Ezra was shocked. "She has been imprisoned unlawfully somewhere in the Stygeon system. As citizens, we demand the Emperor produce Master Unduli and grant her a fair trial before the entire Senate marking another successful planetary liberation utilizing the Base Delta Zero initiative."

"This Luminara You knew her?" Ezra asked Kanan as he turned to face him.

"I met her. Once. She was a great Jedi Master brave, compassionate, disciplined. In fact, she'd make an excellent teacher for you." He said nodding back to Ezra. "There've always been rumors she survived the Clone Wars, but they never came with a specific location before. We can't pass this up." He told Hera

"Was hoping you'd say that. I'll set course for the Stygeon system. The rest of you, prep for the op." Hera said before leaving for the cockpit.

"We're gonna need help." Kanan said stopping everyone since he almost never admitted they would need outside help.

Chopper then beeped and Hera nodded. "Chop's right who's gonna help us."

Kanan then eyes Ezra and soon everyone else followed. "What?" He asked although he probably had a pretty good idea.

"Can you get the pack to help us?" Kanan asked.

Ezra then responded. "Like get them to follow your orders and your plan."

Kanan then raised an eyebrow in confusion at this. "Yeah. Why?"

Ezra then started laughing like he was watching a Charlie Chaplin film. "Get them to follow you." Ezra said while laughing. "That's rich."

"Is there a problem that they have with us?" Kanan asked unsure to why Ezra was laughing.

"I guess you could that." Ezra said before continuing. "My brother just sees you guys a partisans. Not a real military."

"What's a Partisan?" Zeb asked and Sabine said. "A type of resistance fighter from his planet."

"Yeah And he only kills or captures partisans not work with them." Ezra said.

"So what do we have to do to get them to work with us?" Hera asked.

Ezra then said. "Work for you impossible. With you hardly at best. You work for them definitely."

"So basically for this op to work we have to listen to your brother." Kanan said.

"And me since I am second in command of the pack." Ezra said.

"Fine." Kanan said surprising everyone. Zeb then said. "No way am I talking orders from a kid and his dumb brother."

At this Ezra got mad. "What's the matter afraid of being lead by real soldiers."

"Too bad you don't have any good ones." Zeb spat back.

"No." Ezra said then continued. "We only have the best ones."

"Enough." Kanan interrupted them. "Now go inform your brother about this." He ordered Ezra.

"Ha. If you want to work for the pack you gotta ask yourself. I'll call them over."

Later

Outside the ghost the crew were waiting for Michael and the others. Once the Kübelwagen's pulled up the climbed out and Michael approached Kanan.

Michael was wearing his S.S. uniform and tunic over it with leather gloves. "I am a bit surprised when Ezra called me just to come over and speak with you."

"We need your help." Kanan said getting right to the point.

"Just a second." Michael said while he put one finger up before turning to the rest. "He finally caved men." He told them and they laughed a bit. "Continue."

"We need to break someone out of a prison and we'd appreciate if you would help us." Kanan said.

"Us to help you." Michael said and Kanan turned to Ezra who nodded then Kanan said. "Under your command."

Michael then put a hand on Kanan's shoulder and said. "It takes a big man to admit he needs help. We'll be under your command."

"Wow really." Kanan said that Michael laughed. "No you fool. Can't believe you bought that." Then continued to laugh.

"But remember what I say goes no questions. And don't worry you and your team won't just be lambs for slaughter." Michael said.

"Ok." Kanan said and Michael responded. "Good now who are we rescuing?"

"Jedi master Luminara Unduli she's been taken prisoner." Kanan said.

"Attention, front and center!" He shouted and only the pack responded. While the others looked at each other in confusion.

"ATTENTION, FRONT AND CENTER! NOW!" He shouted much more aggressively.

Then the crew did what he asked and stood at attention. Michael then started pacing in front of them with his hands behind his back.

Michael then started to speak. "I expect absolute success in this mission. And I don't mean by rescuing this Jedi master at the cost of own men and women. My idea of success just like and other leader, general and lower officers is getting everyone back home alive. In order to do this I need your full cooperation. Not only to follow my orders but to work with each other not against. Sieg Heil(Hail Victory.)" He said saluting them.

The pack saluted back then slowly followed by the crew. "Now let's find our Jedi master shall we."

Ghost

Sabine pulled up the schematics of the prison while everyone surrounded the image. "Welcome to the Spire on Stygeon Prime the only Imperial detainment facility in the Stygeon system. And it's impregnable." She said.

Michael then looked a bit worried until Kanan put a hand on his shoulder and said. "That's never stopped us before."

Sabine then started to list the obstacles they'll face. "Trust me, we have never faced anything like this. It's a real work of art. Blast proof, ray shielded, protected by anti-ship weapons, TIE fighters and short and long-range scanners."

Henry then spoke up. "From what our lad Ezra tells us this lovely ship of yours should get passed those bloody scanners."

"Thanks." Hera said.

"Maybe. But that just leaves an army of troopers and guard posts on all the walls. Basically, even if we get in there, the hard part's getting out. Cause, you know, it's a prison." Sabine pointed out.

Zeb then said. "Too bad we can't walk through the front door eh."

To Zeb and the other it was a joke but Michael gave it some thought before saying. "That's exactly what we're gonna do."

They looked at him as if he were crazy. "You're not serious are you." Kanan said to Michael.

Yuri then gave a hardy laugh. "Finally something exciting. I was getting bored of all that sneaking around and hiding."

"I think your nuts." Zeb told Michael.

"Is it cause you're too scared you purple piece of shit. Cause real men in my opinion are ones who fight their enemies face to face." Yuri said as he walked towards Zeb.

"You know what." Zeb started saying. "Let's give it a go then we'll see who's the weaker one."

"And it will be you." Yuri responded.

Hera then spoke up. "Let's say we even consider this-." But was interrupted when Michael said. "It's not up for debate we are doing this. And if you would all shut up then I will tell you what the plan is exactly."

Once Michael saw that they were quiet he spoke. "Three people will go through an opening over here." He pointed to an entrance. "One to fly a smaller craft and two to retrieve Luminara. While we hold the landing platform to keep the main troops distracted."

"Who goes to that Luminara lady?" Howard asks.

Michael then looks at Kanan and Ezra and points to them. "Those two and she will fly them there." Points to Hera.

"Who's gonna fly the ship then to get them to the platform?" Hera asks.

"Finally something with my area of expertise." Henry said leaning against the wall putting his hands behind his head.

"Nope, no, no, no. Nobody else is flying this ship unless I'm dead." Hera told Michael in anger.

"If you disobey my orders without a proper reason you might be." Michael said.

"Woah, woah, woah. You said/." Kanan started until he was cut if by Michael. "You said your crew would follow my orders. So either follow them or we leave." Michael said sternly.

There was silence for a few moments until Michael spoke again. "Insubordination will not be tolerated."

"Let's get ready." He then ordered.

Later

Hera, Ezra and Kanan are in the Phantom ready to leave and head to side entrance of the prison. While the others were getting ready to drop in.

Right now Henry was piloting the ship through Hyperspace. "Alright lads we are approaching our destination and shall arrive momentarily. Please make sure you have all of your items with you. And may lord have mercy on our souls."

Hera who was in the Phantom contacted him. "If there is even a single scratch on my ship I will rip your arms out."

Henry then responded back. "Jesus Christ. You sound like my mother when I forget to bring home milk."

"Not a scratch." He then heard her say.

"Your girlfriend is kinda crazy can you calm her down Kanan." Henry told him.

"Hey that is-." Kanan started to say but was cut off by a beeping sound.

"Ladies and gentle we have arrived please prepare for decent. And get ready to kick some ass." Henry said.

Phantom

The Phantom separated from the Ghost and was inbound to their target.

"How could he think that?" Kanan said and Ezra responded with. "Well you two act like it."

"What did you tell him?" Kanan asked and Ezra shrugged. "The truth."

"If it was the Truth-" Kanan said until Hera cut him off by saying. "Hey don't make me turn this ship around."

Ghost

The Crew and Pack were about to jump onto the platform. The pack had brought some type of guns that they referred to as MG 42.

Henry was at the moment was knocking out some Anti-Aircraft weapons with the ships weapons. Sabine had to admit he was a good pilot though she wouldn't admit it in front of Hera.

The doors were opening and Michael shouted. "Let's give him hell!" Then readied his Suomi KP/-31 and started firing. Followed Yuri who took a Fedorov Avtomat. Howard and James then followed with a M50 Reising.

Then Zeb and Sabine seeing their enthusiasm followed their lead. They threw grenades and kept charging not even bothering to take cover. And if they got close to a trooper they tackled him or hit them with the gun.

Once all the troopers were clear Michael started giving orders. "Howard and James get on those Machine Guns. Yuri take a rifle and go into snipe position over there." Points to the top of a turret.

James then asked. "Where do you want the guns?"

Michael then looked at the the space between them and where the on coming troopers would have to come. Then he gestured with both hands on the left and right. "One there and one there. You'll create a kill zone."

"What about us mate?" Zeb gesturing towards himself an Sabine.

"You two are with me here." Michael ordered right where they're standing.

"We're completely exposed." Sabine said.

Michael then say a bunch of crates and gestured towards them. "Bring those here. Come on." Then ran over and started to bring some to make some sort of cover.

Once they were set he reloaded his gun aimed it soon followed by an alarm. "That's our cue." Sabine said aiming her blasters.

With Ezra and Kanan

They had both successfully infiltrated the base and were looking for Luminara. Kanan and Ezra were walking through a hall with no troopers.

"Security is light. Too light." Kanan said. "And you're annoying. Too annoying." Ezra responded mocking Kanan's tone.

"Don't you feel that something's off?" Kanan asked him.

"Oh I get it you're just jealous that my brothers plan is working." Ezra said smirking at this.

"No I am not." Kanan denied.

"Yes you are. All your plans always result in you having to improvise. But my brother was on the eastern front on my planet." Ezra said.

"What's that gotta do with anything?" Kanan said.

"He always made plan. Stuck with the plan. And it never went wrong. Cause if it did then his men would die." Ezra said.

As they approached the door holding Luminara they saw two guards. "Does that help?" Ezra whispered.

Kanan just ignored him and walked forward extending his hand and started walking. "Shouldn't you be guarding the Jedi's cell? It's on the next level." Kanan said calmly.

"It's on the next level." The trooper repeated.

"You better get moving." Kanan continued.

"We better get moving." The trooper repeated again.

Ezra was impressed it was like he brainwashed them. "Ok, when do I get to learn that?" Ezra asked as the troopers ran past him.

"Master Luminara will teach you much better than I ever could." Kanan said as he opened the door and walked in followed by Ezra.

They saw her sitting on a bench wearing a prison uniform handcuffed. "Is that really her?" Ezra asked.

Kanan looked at her a bit skeptical and said. "Yeah but something's off."

Luminara then looked at them and walked forward. "Master?" Kanan said.

Instead of replying she just turned and walked straight into something on the wall. Then her body faded and Kanan's and Ezra's jaws dropped. She was dead.

"What's going a on?" Ezra and asked.

"It's not really that complicated actually." They heard a voice behind and when they turned around Ezra saw a face he was too familiar with.

"I am the inquisitor. Welcome." He said as the door shut behind him and activated his lightsaber.

Kanan activated his own and Ezra who forgot his pointed his Mauser rifle toward him with the bayonet on it. "Yes, I'm afraid Master Luminara died with the Republic. But her bones continue to serve the Empire luring the last Jedi to their ends." The inquisitor said.

"Beta to Alpha it's a trap." Ezra said on the com to Michael but all he got was static.

"I'm afraid there will be no reinforcements arriving." The two then clashed each matching each other blow for blow. While Ezra slowly made his way to the door setting up TNT to blow it open.(I know TNT would probably kill them in an enclosed space. But my story so.)

"Interesting. It seems you trained with Jedi Master Depa Billaba." The Inquisitor told Kanan as they were locked in a blade lock. "How... Who are you?" Kanan asked in shock.

"The temple records are quite complete. In close quarter fighting, Billaba's emphasis was always on form 3, which you favor to a ridiculous degree." Inquisitor pointed out as he knocked Kanan back making it seem easy "Clearly, you were a poor student." He said mockingly.

Ezra then opened fire with his rifle. He had an MP40 with him on a strap. But since he could hit Kanan he wanted to be careful. The Inquisitor blocked it effortlessly as Kanan went to his side.

"Really boy. At least in our last encounter you had a blade." He said and Kanan thought. "Last time?"

"Forgot it. But I have that." He gestured to the door then blew it up. Then they bolted.

Platform

The Crew and Pack were holding back the stormtroopers like it was World War One. Then charging and falling to Machine gun fire.

"RELOADING!" James shouted. "RELOADING!" Howard also shouted the stormtroopers then took this chance to advance.

"Not so fast you white piece of shits." Yuri whispered before picking them off better than a hunter shooting at still buffalo on open ground.

Michael was shooting at the troopers and almost felt sorry for them. "This is too easy." He heard Zeb say.

Michael stopped shooting for a moment then looked behind him. Noticing there were no TIE fighters or any other aircraft. "Alpha to Hawk any enemy aircraft?" Michael said as he contacted Henry but all he got was static.

"It's a trap." Michael said and Sabine turned and asked. "What was that?"

"It's too easy it's a trap. And like mice to cheese we fell

for it and soon the cat will be in its way." Michael said then fired at more soldiers.

"I'M ENGAGING." James shouted before firing at the troopers and soon Howard did too.

"What does that mean for Ezra and Kanan?" Sabine asked.

"Better hope they're dogs." Michael said before he began shooting again.

Inside

Ezra and Kanan both ran while the Inquisitor slowly walked behind them as he turned his blade into a double edged one. Kanan turned and began to fight him and but was quickly losing. "Are you paying attention, boy? The Jedi are dead, but there is another path the dark side." He said to Ezra as he was easily beating him.

Kanan then fell on the ground unconscious. The inquisitor was about to kill Kanan. Until Ezra put his bayonet in between the blade and his face.

The Inquisitor looked to see Ezra smirking. "Made in the Deutschland."

The Inquisitor looked at him and asked. "You look so familiar. Who are you?"

"Don't remember me. We only met last week." Ezra said as he started to try and strike him using the gun as a spear.

The Inquisitor only dodged and chuckled. "Foolish boy." He then slashed the gun in half and grabbed Ezra by the throat and lifted him up. "What do you have to say now boy?" He asked mischievously.

Ezra then mumbled something the Inquisitor couldn't understand. "What was that? I didn't hear you?" He asked.

Ezra then said. "Do you think that was the only knife I had." Then Ezra took out an Italian fascist knife and stabbed him in the arm.

The armor was too thick but it made the Inquisitor let go. Ezra took gasps of air and took out a knife from his boot and was getting ready to fight.

"That was a big mistake." The Inquisitor said activating his lightsaber so both side showed red blades.

"I get that a lot. But I'm still here." Ezra said and the Inquisitor's only looked more raged at his confidence.

"Come on let's go. Or are you afraid of a soldier less than half your age." Ezra said chuckling a bit.

The Inquisitor then charged at him but was suddenly lifted up in the air and face planted on the ceiling. Ezra turned at the now conscious Kanan who said. "Run."

Ezra then ran over to Kanan and picked him up and Kanan let the Inquisitor fall to the ground. Once the Inquisitor got up he held out the two blades and it began to spin.

"Can yours do that?" Ezra asked but all he got was a shove leading away from the Inquisitor. They then started to run away from him.

But as they were passing a corridor Ezra felt something that made him stop. Kanan kept going oblivious to the fact he left Ezra behind. Ezra turned to his left and saw a fox gesturing for him to follow.

And so he did but the Inquisitor then followed Ezra.

Platform

They hadn't encountered any enemy resistance in a while which is strange. Sabine had somehow managed to get a hold of Henry and Hera who both reported that the skies are clear. (The Ghost and Phantom are separated.)

They then saw Kanan run over to them but didn't see Ezra. Michael was worried for his little brother but didn't show it. "Where is Ezra?" He asked.

"He was right-." Kanan started to say but turned to find nobody. "There."

"We have to go get him." Sabine said worried. But as they were about to go back in more troopers poured out like white rain. And immediately the firing resumed.

"I'm not one to complain." James said. "But we're running low on ammo." Then continued firing until it stopped.

"I'm out." Howard shouted then took his M50 Reising and started firing abandoning the Mg.

"We've got to hold out!" Michael shouted as he fired at the on coming troopers.

Inside

Ezra was following the Fox with the Inquisitor hot on his tail. Ezra then readied he MP 40 and fired without looking back. The Inquisitor blocked the bullets and kept chasing him. When Ezra passed a door he shot at the panel to close it. He then saw the blade slowly cutting the door. Then went passed a another corridor and shot that panel too.

"That will slow him down." Ezra said then saw the fox by a door. Almost pointing at it. Ezra opened the door and his jaw dropped.

Inside it was man dressed as a German General Field Marshal from head to toe very decorated. Sitting across from him.

That man was none other than Germany's Desert Fox.

Erwin Rommel.

"Herr Generell Rommel.(General Rommel)." Ezra said in almost a whisper.

He looked up shocked then got up. "Bridger ist das du.(Bridger is that you)." He said.

"Ja.(Yes)." Ezra responded smiling then Rommel got up and gave him a hug. "Good to see you." Rommel said as he patted him on the back. "Same here."

"How'd you find me anyway?" Rommel asked as he pulled back.

"I followed the-." Ezra started to say but when he turned the fox wasn't there. "Fox." He finished in a whisper.

"Well it doesn't matter we need to leave." Rommel said as he walked out the cell and made a left. "In wouldn't go that way." Ezra said.

"Why." Rommel asked then saw a red blade going through the door. "Never mind." They then started to Run away.

Platform

"Shit I'm out." James said as he took his other gun and began firing. He then went to Michael and said. "Sir we are out ammo for the machine guns. And low on ammo for our rifles. We can't hold out much longer."

Michael thought of leaving but immediately sided against. "We have to hold. We have a man in there."

Zeb then shouted. "Can't we just go and get him."

"We don't know where he is. So he has to come to us or we could lose more men." Michael stated.

Kanan who was blocking laser bolts then said. "If we don't go we could all die."

Scene the turns to Yuri who was still sniping soldiers. He pulled the the trigger to find out he was completely out of ammunition for his rifle.

So he then jumped down and took out a small axe in one hand and fired his Korovin TK pistol with the other. Once he was out of ammo for it be put it away then charged at the troopers.

He jumped on some crates then jumped then then started swinging the axe. "Greetings from the motherland!" He shouted as he swung. "Please to meet you!" He shouted and swung again.

The others saw Yuri attacking the troopers close up.

"That guy is crazy." Howard said.

"What do we do sir?" Questioned James.

Michael pulled out his Luger and Astra 600 pistols and said. "We fight." Then charged at the troopers just like Michael.

"They're both crazy." Howard said and James responded "Yeah."

"But so am I. Come on." Howard said as he charged dropping his rifle and taking out his Modèle 1935 and firing it.

"Can't beat em join em." James said and fired his Colt 1911.

They then started fighting the troopers up close and personal. Using whatever they as weapons. Knives, shovels and even helmets.

The three crew members just shrugged before charging in. Zeb readied his rifle for close combat. Sabine used her vambraces. And Kanan swung his blade to cut the blasters and the force to knock them out.

Inside

Ezra and Rommel were still running when they heard the Inquisitor say on his wrist com. "Full lockdown."

Then the door that were around them started to close. "Shit!" Ezra shouted. When they reached towards the last door Ezra extended his hand while running to keep it opened. Rommel was shocked at first but kept running.

They jumped through it and Ezra let it go. They first laughed a bit at their own success. But stopped when the red blade came right in between the two. And they started running again.

Platform

The Crew and Pack has beaten back the stormtroopers and shut the door they were coming from. They then heard steps coming from another and were getting ready to fight them.

Then Ezra emerged as well as some man dressed in a uniform. "Ezra." Sabine exclaimed relieved he was okay.

"Hey guys." Ezra said once he stopped then put his hands on his knees exhausted.

Before Michael could figure out who was with Ezra he called for Henry to pick him. "We need a pick Tommy."

"Turn around." He heard Henry say and sure enough the Ghost landed as the Phantom attached to it.

"Good. Now get out of my seat!" They heard Hera say.

They then started to make a beeline for for the ship.

As they were running though Ezra sensed something coming behind them. He turned and saw the Inquisitor was yet again behind them. He threw his lightsaber and it was spinning towards Rommel.

"NOOOOOO!" Ezra shouted and pushed Rommel out of the way on to get hit in the head by the blade. Good thing he was wearing his helmet otherwise his head would be off.

The next thing he saw was the Inquisitor about to cut Ezra in half. But Kanan blocked it just in time. "Run." He said. But instead Ezra used the force to push the Inquisitor away.

The three then ran toward the Ghost which was now taking off. Then it left the base.

Ghost

Once the ship entered hyperspace Ezra explained why didn't follow Kanan. Once he was done Michael then said. "So let me get this straight. You followed a Fox that led you away from us. To rescue some prisoner."

"Do you know who he is?" Ezra asked then the pack got a good look at the man. They all immediately saluted and the crew were completely oblivious about it.

"My Apologies General." Michael said still saluting.

"It's all right Michael." Rommel said then motioned to everyone else. "Now who are these people?" He asked.

James said. "James Garrison, third army tank division."

Henry said. "Henry Smith RAF."

Yuri said. "Yuri Kuznetsov soldier of Red Army."

Howard then said. "Howard Johnson, engineer of the ninth army."

The crew then said their names to Rommel to including Chopper. "Zeb Sabine Kanan, Hera and he's Chopper." Then Kanan asked. "Who are you."

"Erwin Rommel." Sabine said and the crew looked at her. "What?" She said. "Ezra told me about him."

"Nice to have you back sir." Ezra said happily.

Rommel nodded. "Good to be back."

And it was.

Sorry it took me so long to update my cousins came over. And you know how relatives can be. Next part is how Rommel got to the Star Wars Universe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello I'm back and here is chapter 10. It's mostly a flashback kind of thing with a bit of Sabezra. Enjoy!**

 **Ghost**

The crew and pack had just arrived back on Lothal. Sad they couldn't get Luminara but there was however a silver lining. They managed to get according to Ezra. "One of the best General's Germany had to offer." Erwin Rommel more famously known as the Desert Fox.

Once they landed the pack started to lead Rommel to the Den. Ezra went to get his stuff but when he was about to leave Sabine was there. "Hey Sabine. Need something."

She then said. "I'm just came to see if you're okay. Especially after facing him." She emphasized him.

"I'm fine Sabine don't worry about it." Ezra responded dismissing it with a wave to emphasize his point. "Anyway I gotta go. Team meeting." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Later." She heard him say as he quickly left.

Sabine then put a hand on her cheek and smiled. Then as she turned around to go to her room she saw Hera. "How long have you been standing there?" Sabine questioned.

"Oh not long." Hera said and Sabine just headed to her room. "I'm just gonna." Then closes the door.

Hera just smiled then left.

 **Den**

Once the pack got to the Den Rommel was astounded by all the machinery. "Are those real planes and a tank?" He asked in disbelief.

Michael said. "Yes sir but they were here before we were. We just had to fix them up a bit."

"And you can make any weapon here?" Rommel said and Ezra nodded. "Yes. Any gun, rifle, grenade and even vehicle you can make right here."

"Impressive." Rommel said astounded.

Ezra then asked something he wanted to ask since he rescued Rommel. "How are you alive? We thought you had a heart attack."

Rommel scuffed at that. "Please I may be in my fifties but it's gonna take more than that to kill me. Figured they would do that. What else? A full day of mourning for me." Rommel said.

"Yeah." Ezra said with some confusion not knowing where this would lead to.

"Sit down." Rommel ordered the men and they all sat on some crates. Rommel too say down and took a deep breath before saying. "This is what happened."

 _Flashback_

 _May 6,1944 Normandy, France_

Rommel is on the beach watching the soldiers lay the traps for the upcoming invasion. While he was admiring his work when he heard a. "Sir." He turned to find a corporal behind him saluting.

"At ease." Rommel said and the corporal put his arm down and said. "There is someone here to see you."

"Tell them to wait. I have an invasion to stop." Rommel said as he turned back to the beach.

"He said to tell you he's an old friend of yours. I believe the name was Manfred Stein." The corporal said.

Rommel's eyes instantly widened he then turned around after a moment. "Where is he?" Rommel asked.

"In his car sir waiting for you." The corporal answered.

"Dismissed." Rommel said and the Corporal left. Rommel then headed up to the road. He saw a black car with the top on and in front was a small swastika flag.

As Rommel came closer the door opened it revealed a man wearing a Gebirgsjäger officers uniform. "Manfred Stein good to see you." Rommel said.

"And you too Erwin. How are the defenses coming?" Manfred said looking at the beach.

"A bit behind schedule but good." Rommel said turning towards the beach as well. "How's Norway?"

"Cold as usual." Manfred responded.

"What are you doing here?" Rommel asked finally getting to the point.

"My sources tell me the Allies will invade here next month." He says in a whisper.

Rommel smiles at this. "Then we shall be ready and destroy them." He says confidently.

"That's the thing." Manfred says depressingly. "You can't."

Rommel looks in him in disbelief. "What! Why?" He says.

"I also found a file but not connected with the Allies but with the Führer." Manfred says and it peaks Rommel's interest.

"It's called Operation Scorch." Manfred says in a whisper looking over his shoulder making sure nobody can hear.

"So he's planning an offensive. That's what you do in war. Isn't it?" Rommel says.

"It's not an offensive it's a complete scorched earth policy." Manfred explained but before he could go any further Rommel interrupted him. "So he is retreating troops from a front. Which is it Italy, Russia?"

"No he knows the war is most likely lost. But rather than negotiate he wants to destroy everything. Not just on a front or a country or all of Europe but the world." Manfred said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"How?" Rommel asked in disbelief.

"I don't know but it will happen after he leaves the entire planet in 1946." Manfred said.

"How can he leave the planet? That's impossible." Rommel told him.

"It is possible. I know it sounds crazy but it's true." Manfred stated. "And it doesn't matter we must stop him."

"But how?" Rommel asked.

"You must let the invasion happen. Then the Allies will be able to reach Berlin in a year and stop it. I know it's a lot to ask but you must let the Allies land otherwise all is lost." Manfred explained to him.

Rommel to a moment to think then sighed. "Do you have an exact date?" He questioned.

"June 5th maybe 6th." Was the response.

"My wife's birthday I can use that as an excuse to leave. And without a leader the troops won't know what to do. Maybe I'll get her a nice pair of shoes" Rommel said.

"And the defenses?" Manfred questioned.

"I'll keep fortifying it here the rest of Normandy should be easier." Rommel said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"And I'll have one of my spies slip something in Hitler's drink to keep him asleep. That way he can't order the tank's to come up until it is too late." Manfred said.

"Promise me one thing Manfred." Rommel said and Manfred looked at him. "Make sure no matter what happens my family will be safe."

"Of course." Manfred responded while nodding. The two then shook hands and when they let go Manfred starts to walk. "I'm off." He stated.

"Back to Norway?" Rommel asked.

"No." Manfred said. "Italy. They need "The Artist of Defense." He says proudly.

"No they don't they need you." Rommel said chuckling.

"It's going to catch on you wait." Manfred said And was about to get into his car when Rommel shouted. "Good luck."

"You too." He responded then left.

Rommel looked back at the beach and sighed. Knowing that he will have to let the British and Americans land.

 _Flashback over_

"That's why it was so easy to land on the beaches." Rommel told them.

This statement outraged James. "YOU CALL THAT HELL FUCKING EASY. I SAW PEOPLE RIPPED TO SHREDS OR BLOWN UP. I'M SURPRISED IT WORKED AND YOU'RE CALLING IT EASY."

"I requested for the Panzer Division's to be somewhere else instead of what was it. Omaha and Utah beaches. As well as the British and Canadian one Juno, Gold and Sword." Rommel said.

Michael decided to step in. "That doesn't matter. How does this explain why you're here?"

Rommel sighed again. "After the battle for Normandy they investigated me and apparently Manfred's driver over heard the bit about me weakening the beaches. Then under threats to his family told them."

Rommel then continued. "They then offered me a choice to face court or kill myself to protect my family. I said my goodbyes to my family headed to the woods and swallowed a pill. But that was a placebo."

 _Flashback_

Rommel in his Afrika Korps jacket and holding his baton waiting for the cyanide to kick in but nothing happened. And while he wondering why it didn't work his was injected by a needle of some sorts that made him blackout.

 _Flashback over_

"When I came too I was in a cell. I was there for who knows how long. They explained this whole thing to me because of my rank. Then they put me in that prison until you broke me out." Rommel finished.

"How did you get here?" Rommel asked but they all just looked at each other in confusion. "Not sure still trying to figure that out ourselves." Howard responded.

"Doesn't matter." Ezra stated before he stood up and asked. "How are you feeling?"

Rommel smirked and stood up as well. "Pissed off and ready to kick some Imperial ass."

"Lead us to it." Ezra stated as he saluted. "Oh great Desert Fox."

The rest then saluted and Rommel saluted at them. It was just like the first war command of only a small amount of men. But unlike the first one he had the experience of the second. And felt like these six men from four different armies could do what an entire battalion can do.

 _A lot of damage_.

 **This was just a filler on how Rommel came from Germany to the whole Star Wars universe. Also P.S. tanks were assigned to go on the beaches but many sunk except for a few so assume James was one of those few. Please RnR**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone I'm back this kind of another chapter that isn't from the show but I hope you'll like it. Sorry it took so long but It's gonna go back to the 1940's North Africa. P.S. I am not a military tactician so sorry if that stuff is kinda bad in my story.

Ghost

Sabine was on the turret sketching in her book thinking. It had only been two days since Ezra left but she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss on her cheek.

Also just yesterday she heard that dozens of newly made walkers for the Empire were destroyed. She no doubt knew it was them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the two Jeeps they rode in on their way. She wondered why they were back so soon Ezra wasn't supposed to be here for another two days. But she didn't give much thought into that she was just glad to see him.

As she passed the common room she saw Zeb and Kanan playing Sebac. "Ezra's back." She stated as she passed them to greet the visitors.

Both Kanan and Zeb looked at each other in confusion since he wasn't supposed to come back yet.

Outside

Once Sabine got outside when the Jeeps came to an abrupt halt. Soon they the pack started getting out quickly. Sabine not seeing Ezra asked. "Hey where's—." Her question was answered when she saw Michael rush to the back seat with Yuri who both started to lift an unconscious Ezra.

Ezra was wearing his Afrika Korea uniform but only with the shirt, pants and boots on. "Is he okay?" Sabine asked.

"Been like this since the mission." Rommel stated with a hint of sorrow.

Michael then asked. "Do you have a place where we can put him."

"The med bay come on." Sabine said as she went back up. She then saw Kanan and Zeb again.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kanan asked sensing her worry but before she could answer. "Move!" Michael shouted helping bring up Ezra while the pack followed.

"This way." Kanan said as they all headed towards the Med bay.

Medbay

Once Kanan told Hera what happened her motherly instincts kicked in. She rushed to Ezra to give him a full examination. The Pack with the exception of Michael and Rommel left. Hera was finishing checking the results for a third time before saying. "There's nothing wrong with him."

That news provided some relief to Sabine but before she could ask "Then why is he still unconscious?" Michael asked rather aggressively.

"How do this happen?" Sabine finally asked.

"Allow me to explain." Rommel said.

Flashback: Imperial Base

The pack acquired intel a new set of walkers were made and sent here. So they made a plan to destroy them. They had set detonators all over base. By other explosives, fuel tanks and by anything else that would just go boom.

They had set the detonators to explode thirty seconds after the button was hit.

"Last one." Ezra said as he set the detonator. "Great now let's go." Michael told him then they started exiting the base.

While they were making a turn they ran into two stormtroopers. "Halt you're under-." They didn't get to finish their sentence as Ezra and Michael quickly took them down.

But soon more were alerted and they decided to make a break for it. As they were running Ezra's wrist got shot and he fell. Michael responded by firing a couple shots as well then went to Ezra and asked. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Ezra said but his eyes widened when he saw the timer going off. "But the countdown started. We gotta move!" Ezra said in panic and they both started running.

As soon as the timer hit zero explosions started going off. Ezra looked back and it was like the fire was following them. To keep Michael safe Ezra used the force to push Michael a safe distance from the fire.

Before Michael could comprehend what was going on he was already for from Ezra. Then he turned to see Ezra running for his life. In response Michael started to run back to him.

Not knowing it Ezra's necklace started to glow. Then Ezra tripped and fell. He turned to see the fire coming at him. He closed his eyes to await his fate and while he was doing that his necklace was glowing brightly.

"EZRA!" Michael shouted in panic as soon as the flames engulfed him. But then the flames cleared and Michael could see an unconscious Ezra. As if the flames never touched him and even the ground by him wasn't.

Then the Kübelwagen came and the pack with fire extinguishers. They cleared a path and brought Ezra back to the Den.

Flashback over

Rommel then finished by saying. "We examined him and thought all he needed was rest. But when he didn't we brought him here to see if you could find out what's wrong with him."

"Well maybe he just needs more rest cause nothing is medically wrong." Hera stated.

"I know I am not a doctor or anything but is his chest supposed to glow like that." Zeb pointed out.

They then saw a white light coming through Ezra's shirt. Michael then reached and took out the pendant from under Ezra's shirt. "A kyber crystal." Kanan said in awe.

Then the light shined brightly and blinded everyone and rendered them unconscious. Sabine was the first to regain consciousness. She awoke with a groan while rubbing her head.

She then saw Hera, Zeb and Kanan near her as well. She then started to shake Kanan awake soon he started getting up followed by the others.

"Where are we?" Hera asked getting up rubbing her head. They took in their surroundings and saw there was a lot of sand. "Tatooine." Kanan suggested though he still felt that was unlikely.

"Isn't that the kid." Zeb suggested and pointed to where a man in an Afrika Korps uniform ranked corporal. Lying on the ground sleeping with his mouth hung ajar. He also had a book on his chest titled "Achtung Panzer" and he looked like he hadn't bathed in weeks. But what was really surprising was that he looked younger.

"Ezra." Sabine said but no result. "Ezra." She said a bit louder but still no result. "EZRA!" She shouted but all she got in response was a snort.

"CORPORAL BRIDGER!" They heard someone shouting and they turned to see and older mans in an officers uniform coming his way over.

Ezra then awoke and scrambled to get up quickly at attention. "Sir." He said while saluting."

Sabine was surprised she was right in front of Ezra but didn't even acknowledge her.

The officer was about to pass when Kanan extended his hand. "I'm Kanan Jarrus nice to-." The man just past straight threw Kanan's arm.

Sabine saw this and tried to tap Ezra on the shoulder only for her hand to go threw him. "I have a job on for you Bridger."

"I thought I was getting a reprieve today." Ezra said squinting his eyes a bit cause of the sun.

"You will but first you and some others just have to do this little milk run." The officer said.

"What kind of milk run?" Ezra questioned.

"More like milk delivery. The Oberleutnant will tell you more. Come on." The officer ordered.

As they were walking they went right through Sabine and it gave her some chills even in the hot sun. "Karabast. What is this place?" Questioned Zeb.

"It looks like Africa." Stated Sabine.

"How do you know what that looks like?" Hera asked and Sabine responded. "Ezra showed me pictures and told me about this place."

Kanan who was off to the side with his eyes closed focused. He sensed the force was very strong around them. But the question still remained. How did they get here?

Kanan turned to see Sabine following Ezra and said. "Where are you going?" And Sabine said. "Won't do any good just sitting around. Might as well follow them."

The others soon nodded and soon followed. Eventually they found themselves in a camp or base. With soldiers everywhere doing whatever. Whether it was training talking or even just eating and smoking.

They then followed Ezra to where three other men were and stood at attention. Then a man wearing an Oberleutnant uniform. Then he started to speak. "My name is Oberleutnant Hans Muller. I have been in the war since it began. I expect you to follow my orders exactly. Fail to corporate well let's just say there won't be time for a court martial. Now introduce yourselves."

The other three stated their names and how long they've been enlisted. Then the Oberleutnant turned to Ezra. "You look too young to be fighting but yet you're a corporal."

Ezra then started speaking. "I'm Ezra Rommel Wolf Bridger, I am seventeen years old, and I have been in Africa since February."

"Well Bridger you'll be my second in command." Müller said.

"Pardon me sir but how come?" Ezra questioned since a sergeant is usually a second in command.

"Because the other ones are to injured or are too dead to care. So congratulations you're a temporary sergeant. All of you gather your gear and meet back in half an hour." Muller stated.

The soldiers Saluted him then dismissed. The crew followed Ezra to wear his stuff was. He pulled out what appeared to be a diary and wrote. "September 1st, 1941 promoted to sergeant."

At this Sabine gasped in shock. "Guys I don't know how but I think we time traveled." She said.

"No way. Where would ya get a crazy idea like that anyhow?" Zeb told her.

"He wrote 1941 on the book as in the year. When he came to Lothal he told me it was 1945 when he left." She explained to them.

"Kanan what do you think?" Hera asked thinking this might be a Jedi thing.

"I don't know much. But what I can tell you is the Force is strong here." Kanan responded. But his comment left more questions than answers.

Later

After Ezra was told he was being promoted even if it was just temporary he was proud. And if the Oberleutnant died he would stay a sergeant. He hoped it wouldn't have to come to that though.

Ezra just arrived he had his helmet on, ammunition for his MP40 and a backpack full of other supplies. The other three had the same except they had Mauser bolt action rifles instead. Then Oberleutnant Muller showed up in his officer uniform.

"We are simply delivering ammunition to an outpost here." Muller explained pointing to a small village on a map of Libya some distance from the coast. "The men there managed to take it yesterday. But have had to thwart off several counter attacks. They haven't been attacked since last night but they exhausted a lot of their ammunition and have only just contacted us."

One of the privates then spoke up. "Why do we need to hold it anyway it's in the middle of nowhere."

Before Muller could speak Ezra did. "Because if they take this it's one step closer to this road. And if they keeping going and get to the road it will get them to this port. And if they take it they'll have a better supply chain making it more difficult to beat them." Ezra pointed out which Muller took a liking to.

"Very good sergeant. Now let's move out the truck can only take us part of the way. Rest we have to walk." Muller informed them. They all then climbed into the back of it and waited for it to get moving.

The crew then looked at each other unsure whether to follow or not. Sabine then climbed soon followed by the rest. A few minutes later the truck started moving.

A Short While Later

The crew just watched as they men just sat there in silence not even speaking to each other. This was when the crew got a good look at them.

One of them had blond hair and blue eyes and reading a book called Mein Kampf. The other had dark hair and green eyes and was writing something on a piece of paper. The last had dark hair but his eyes closed and was holding a small metal cross.

Müller was just smoking and Ezra kept his camera at the ready every now and then taking a picture. Soon the truck must've hit a bump or a pothole because it made everyone jump for a second.

Zeb Growled in annoyance since this was at least the tenth time. "How can we not touch them but we can feel every bump." Zeb said as he punched the truck.

"Relax Zeb how many more can there be." Kanan said keeping his cool then they hit another bump. "Ok now I'm starting to get annoyed."

Hera smirked at this. "Where was that calm, cool and collective Jedi I just saw?"

Kanan just rolled his eyes Hera was used to the Ghost getting shot at from all kinds of angles. This bumps were practically nothing to her.

Sabine was watching Ezra photograph everything in sight. She wondered why he always did that. "You gonna become a photographer after the war?" Müller asked looking at Ezra.

"No. I'd rather stay in the military. Maybe be stationed here." Ezra said putting his camera away then asked. "What about you lot. What are your plans after the war?"

The blonde one said. "I plan to go back to Germany and work in the Reichstag assisting the Führer. Maybe get rid of the Jewish Pandemic. Yeah that's it Heinrich hero who rid Germany of the Jews." He said with enthusiasm much to Ezra's detest.

The one who was writing put his paper away and said. "Head back to my family's farm and work the land. Albert Sprink's family farm."

Müller then turned to the one who was still hold the cross and praying. "And what about you mister…" Müller trailed off not remembering his name.

"Michael Schmidt." He said and Ezra looked at him intently. "And I plan to get married as soon as I leave." He told them which came at a surprise.

"Do you have a picture?" Müller asked and Michael took out his and passed it around. "Her name is Anna." He told them.

When Müller got the photo he saw she was wearing pearls around her neck. "What are you rich or something how did you get those for her?" He asked.

Michael responded with kind of a look of shame. "I didn't her father did he is a Oberstleutnant(Lieutenant Colonel) in some Political shit I don't understand. But he had a lot of businesses and still makes money from them."

"And you?" Ezra asked passing the picture back to Michael but having an idea of what his response might be.

"My father works in a factory. So we don't make much." Michael said.

Ezra nodded. "And you hope to prove yourself by being here."

Michael shook his head no. "He said the only way I could be with here is if I sign up and come back a hero and I shall." He said defiantly.

Heinrich then showed a picture. "Here's my sweetheart Greta. Makes some of the best food you'll ever eat."

Albert seeing that they were doing this took out his photo. "Her name is Carol."

"What about you Bridger is there some special lady is waiting for you?" Müller asked tossing the cigarette as he was finished.

Ezra shook his head. "No."

Müller chuckled at this. "How come no girl interested in a piece of shit like you." He laughed at his own joke and so did the others.

"No it's just I guess I'm waiting for the right girl." Ezra said turning his head. And when he did Sabine was right there facing him.

Müller then asked. "What kind of girl would she be?"

Ezra thought for a second before saying. "Someone very artsy and colorful I guess and maybe just has those eyes I can stare at all day." He said meaningfully while Sabine was staring at him.

Sabine smiled and blushed at this. But when she turned her head she saw Hera staring at her with a smirk. Meanwhile Kanan and Zeb weren't paying any attention.

The truck then came to a halt. "We're here." Müller told them so they gathered their weapons and jumped off. They then started walking towards their destination being followed by the crew.

After a while Heinrich asked. "How long until we get there?"

Müller was about to respond but Ezra beat him to it. "We get there when we get there. So drop the horse shit attitude and keep moving."

Müller then lifted his right arm up and made a fist signaling everyone to halt. Soon they got down on one knee and aimed their weapons.

They then heard chatter up from the hill ahead of them. Müller then motioned for Ezra to investigate.

So Ezra quickly but quietly crept up there and saw ten British soldiers. Chatting amongst themselves like nothing was wrong. Ezra soon came back and said in a whisper. "About ten men, probably reconnaissance taking a break before heading back."

Müller nodded and then whispered. "You get a grenade ready. Rest after it goes off we charge."

They nodded and soon Albert got a stick grenade in hand. Müller motioned for them to split up and catch them in a two pronged attack. Albert then readied grenade, waited about five seconds then threw it.

Boom! An explosion erupted and the five then charged but before they could fire they saw nine of the men had their hands up and thrown their weapons on the ground.

They then looked at them and saw that they were fresh recruits most likely. They then saw a man groaning most likely from the grenade. Ezra went over and saw it hit him in the leg.

Ezra then looked at the man carefully and saw he was in his twenties. "Looks like he was the only soldier here. What do we do with them?" Ezra said.

"I say shoot them." Heinrich said aiming his rifle at the group of boys.

"Patch him up and send them to our troops." Müller ordered.

"But sir-." Heinrich started but Ezra interrupted him. "That's an order." He said in an authoritative tone.

Soon the man was patched up and they sent the boys back to their camp. They took the weapons and munitions from them and made continued their way.

One Hour Later

"THIS IS TAKING FOREVER!" Zeb shouted in frustration. "How much longer until we get there?"

Kanan who was starting to lose his patience said. "We get there when we get there."

"But we left like hours ago." Zeb said.

Hera who was too annoyed by this said. "And you've been complaining the entire time."

"Almost there." Sabine said.

They turned to her seeing that she was looking over Ezra's shoulder. "This map shows were like this far." She said putting her fingers close together.

"That could mean who knows how many-." Zeb started but stopped when Ezra said. "Just passed that hill."

Sabine then smirked but that was short lived when they heard the sound of rifle and machine gun fire. They all stopped stopped for a second but Müller rushed to see what was happening.

He took out a pair of binoculars and saw men in British uniforms running away. "Tommy attacked but our troops pushed them back and are now retreating."

As soon as the firing stopped Müller deemed it okay to move forward. They entered what appeared to an old village. Except as the passed no building was unscathed. All had damage one way or another.

When they reached the front they saw many dead bodies. But what was more shocking is the ones that didn't die were all young privates that were pretty rattled.

There were about twenty or so men none of which saluted. "Where is the commanding officer?" Müller asked and all he got was one man pointing to a man with a field cap on the ground with a hole in his head.

"The second commanding officer?" Müller asked again.

"Anyone above a Private is dead." The man followed up with.

Then another private came up and asked. "Where are the reinforcements?"

"You requested just ammunition that's what we brought." Ezra said motioning to Albert and Michael who held it up.

"We requested Reinforcements!" The Private said.

"Where is your Radio?" Müller asked and the Private pointed to a destroyed one with a dead man beside it and said. "Took a mortar hit and killed the operator about forty five minutes ago."

"Didn't they give you a time. As to when these reinforcements would arrive." Müller asked.

"They said reinforcements may arrive today if not then tomorrow." Was the response.

"Then we'll hold out until tomorrow then. I shall be in charge with sergeant Bridger as second in command." Müller said.

"What's past that mound?" Ezra asked wondering why they didn't take a position there.

"Past that is a slope going down. And into the next village where the British set up their troops and supplies. All open passed that. And if we take position there snipers, mortar's or even artillery will pick us off. And that's where they like to attack since we can't see them until they get over and start running at us." Was the response.

Ezra then said. "So they can't see us at all."

"No unless they had set up on the northern or southern flank maybe. But here highly unlikely."

Ezra then started to bark orders like a proper sergeant. "I need men to collect weapons and ammunition from the dead tommies. Set up two machine gun posts on those two buildings." Ezra gestured to the roofs of two buildings miraculously in tact.

"Each one has three people. One to shoot, one to load and a sniper ok. Rest of you start digging trenches in the middle between the mound and the buildings. Move your asses." Ezra shouted and everyone did as they were told.

"Do you have a plan you care to share sergeant?" Müller asked.

Ezra then said. "Forgive me but in our current situation the best decision is to defend here. Since the Enemy can't see us until they pass that mound. And if they try to flank us from the sides we can see them clearly. And I spoke with some of the men and all of the attacks were straight forward ones."

"That's a great plan except you're missing one thing from me." Müller said with a tone a of seriousness in a voice.

"What's that?" Ezra asked a bit worried.

"A congratulations from me." Müller responded with a smile. "Now let's hurry and set up."

They then spent the next hour setting up defenses, gathering weapons, clearing and burying the dead, as well as assigning men positions.

The crew watched marveled on how Ezra who seemed to be around fourteen acting like an experienced general. He was even doing the work a normal soldier would which boosted morale.

Ezra stopped digging his trench for a moment to say. "Keep going men. While the brits sip their tea we'll prepare to fight them off like lions." After He said that people chuckled a bit then continued to work.

Müller who was also digging a trench said. "In the last War my father fought in Tannenberg, Verdun, Caporetto and in Operation Michael. Those great victories came from great soldiers. And what are we?" He shouted.

"Große Soldaten(Great Soldiers)." The men shouted.

"Nein(No)." Ezra said to everyone's surprise. "We're the Deutsches Afrikakorps(German Africa Corps). Und wir sind die besten Soldaten!(And we are the best soldiers!)." Ezra shouted and all the men shouted in agreement.

Ezra then started to sing Unserer Rommel.

"Wir sind das deutsche Afrikakorps."

People looked at him strangely for a second so he began again.

"Wir sind das deutsche Afrikakorps" This time Müller joined in too and as they were singing so did the rest.

Des Führers verwegene Truppe  
Wir stürmen wie die Teufel hervor  
Versalzen dem Tommy die Suppe  
Wir fürchten nicht Hitze und Wüstensand  
Wir trotzen dem Durst und dem Sonnenbrand  
Marschieren beim Takt unserer Trommel  
Vorwärts, vorwärts  
Vorwärts mit unserem Rommel!  
Vorwärts mit unserem Rommel!

As they continued to sing a song they heard a whistle. They all stopped and knew that meant British troops would be charging. "Get into positions!" Müller ordered.

He and Ezra then grabbed their MP 40's and waited for them to come. "Remember these two important things pick your targets and don't get killed."

They all waited for a minute in then suddenly they screaming. And British soldiers started charging at them with bayonets in their rifles like in the first war.

The Germans shot back at them fanatically from their positions. British soldiers kept falling almost as if it were shooting fish in a barrel. After a short time the British stopped coming and started to withdraw.

Ezra and Müller looked around and saw no casualties on their side. "Everyone okay?" Müller asked and people nodded. "Don't get to comfortable Tommy might try again."

As soon as people relaxed Ezra felt something coming towards them and shouted. "ARTILLERY!" People then started to take cover or simply hit the dirt. As the shell's hit the ground shrapnel miraculously avoided all of them.

After a while stopped and Müller then ordered. "Back to your position's. Tommy could be planning another attack."

And just then then British troops started come by at them again. As the Germans were repulsing them Ezra stopped shooting and asked. "How long can we keep this up?" Then continued to fire.

"Until they stop." Müller responded while reloading his weapon.

The crew watching in horror on how the British soldiers just kept dying one after the other. And if they didn't die right away they would cry out for their mothers.

Sabine saw one man who put himself in a hole created by the artillery hold on to a cross with his eyes closed.

What amazed them more was that the Germans still hadn't lost a single man. Some were got scratched in the shoulder, or hand but that didn't put them out for long. One was even hit in the side of his head but took off his helmet to see a long scratch in the side.

Later

It was almost sundown and the British still kept coming. Every hour there would be a few Artillery shots then Infantry. The Germans kept pushing them back and suffered no losses. That didn't mean things weren't bad.

Soldiers were becoming injured rendering them up fit to continue the fight. And those who weren't injured were exhausted. After the shooting stopped once again Ezra sat down and breathed heavily. "Who knew standing and shooting could be this exhausting." He thought.

"Get up we need to restock on ammunition." Müller ordered him and Ezra could only nod. As they were getting out of the trenches a British soldier still lying on the ground took aim with his rifle at Ezra.

Müller noticed this so he pushed Ezra out of the way just as the soldier pulled the trigger. Müller was hit in the side and in response Michael shot the soldier dead.

"MEDIC?" Ezra shouted and soon the only soldier with a Red Cross armband came over. He looked at the wound and got out some bandages to prevent further bleeding.

"Let's get him inside." The Medic said and Ezra picked him up and started to carry him back. "Stop. I will stay with my men." He demanded.

"But sir you're injured. You're in no shape to-." Ezra tried to argue but Müller grabbed his collar and pulled him closer then spoke in a threatening tone in a whisper. "Listen to me I would rather stand and die fighting with my men than live on my back. So let me make it clear I stay here, I fight here and if it comes down to it I die here. And if you continue to drag me away then I will cut you like steak with my knife. And eat each piece of your flesh before the vultures do."

Ezra gulped in fear then heard. "Let me down that is an order." And he did.

Müller then sat down in the trench and Ezra joined. "They won't make a night attack too many losses on their side."

Ezra nodded then asked. "How long have you been in the war?"

"Since the beginning. I was in the Waffen S.S. In both Poland and France." He responded.

"You were in the S.S. What made you join the Afrika Korps?" He asked.

"My father fought in mainland Europe in the first war. But my uncle fought in German East Africa. And as much of a hero my father was I hated him." He said with a hint of sadness.

He then continued. "He wanted me to be some business man like he is. And so does my mother. I got in constant fights with them cause I kept doing bad in school."

Müller then continued. "Yeah so I joined the S.S. when I was about 19 along some other Hitler youth member. Michael Bridger who is now east fighting his way to Moscow."

Ezra's eyes widened since he hadn't told his brother he signed up underage. But Müller still continued. "The reason I did is cause my uncle visited me one day and I explained this to him. So he pulled of few strings and got me my dream. I fought I was decorated then I saw the opportunity to come here and I did."

"How are things with your father now?" Ezra asked.

"Still bad." Was the response.

"I know how that feels only opposite." They heard and saw Michael Schmidt sit down. "My old man wanted in the military. But I wanted to write a book."

"Shouldn't you be on guard duty?" Müller questioned.

"My shift is over." He said.

"What would your book be about?" Ezra asked.

Michael gave a shrug. "Could never think of anything until now."

"Yeah and what's that?" Müller asked.

"German soldiers taking a stand in some god forsaken African village." Michael said.

"My brothers name is Michael." Ezra said and only got a nod from him.

"I sent a letter to your brother. Saying where you were and that you're ok. Don't know how long until it gets to him. But when it does you'll be pulled out." Müller told Ezra who gave no reaction.

"What about your girl Oberleutnant?" Michael asked.

"What do you mean?" Müller responded.

Michael then elaborated. "Do you have a girlfriend, sweetheart, fiancée or wife?"

Müller then pulled out a picture and showed it to them. "Her name is Sofia she's a journalist from Spain. She came to interview some S.S. and I was one of them. She had to stay in Germany because of the war. But after France fell She was able to make it back to Spain."

Ezra then asked. "And now."

Müller then remembered something and smiled. "We got married in Paris before she left. And she told me before I came here that after the War her father would give me his factory if I wanted to do something else."

"I plan to marry my Fiancée in Paris too." Michael said.

"I'll make sure you do." Ezra said and Michael before Michael could thank him. Boom.

Another Artillery bombardment his time heavier than the last. "What's going on?" Michael shouted in panic.

"Something big. GET INTO POSITION!" Müller responded with a shout. And they all did. Müller though had trouble because of his injury.

After a long and constant bombardment which didn't kill anyone but only left thirteen able bodied men to fight. Not including the Medic who was taking care of the injured.

"Thirteen the unlucky number." Heinrich said as he readied his rifle. And Albert responded with. "For us or them."

It was morning when the British started charging once more. And just like before they kept falling one after another. Unlike the last times though they didn't retreat after a few minutes.

"If this keeps up we'll run out of ammunition." Ezra said as he was reloading. "That's the idea."

After a long while of repelling the British soldiers they started to run. And soon people started taking cover but Ezra saw something on top of the mound.

It was a dead Englishmen but he had some type of metal box on his back. And Ezra knew it had to be some sort of communication equipment. Ezra knew it was crazy since an artillery strike was gonna happen at any moment. But if they had that they could strip it and fix their own.

Ezra then jumped out of the trench and ran towards the mound. "Get back here Bridger!" He heard Müller shout but he didn't listen. Then the artillery explosions started to go off all around him.

He made it to the mound and stripped the radio from the man's back. But Ezra stopped and saw a dead officer clutching to a piece of a paper. Ezra looked at it and saw a bunch two sets of numbers. One that was labeled for The location of Ezra and his Men and the other for the British soldiers location.

So he grabbed both and started running back to the trench. The crew then watched almost in slow motion how Ezra was avoiding the fire. But at the same time it was almost as if it were gaining on him.

Once Ezra was close enough he threw the radio in the trench. At that moment almost as if it were fate several shells hit where Ezra would be standing.

"EZRA!" Sabine shouted in horror. But when the smoke cleared everyone was astounded to see Ezra curled up like an armadillo.

Ezra who finally opened his eyes felt himself for any injuries. "I should be torn apart." Ezra said to himself.

Ezra then took out his necklace and saw it glowing. He then smiled and kissed it. "Thank you dad." He thought.

He then went in the trench and told them what he found. "You're one lucky piece of shit you know that." Michael said.

"Does it work?" Müller asked and Ezra gave a shrug.

Michael then tinkered with it a bit and they heard. "Fritz has set up strong defences we cannot sustain the casualties. Requesting and an air strike."

And the response was. "Roger that bombers will strike there in approximately fifteen minutes."

Once people heard this they started panicking. We have to get out of here." One stated.

"But what about the wounded?" The medic said.

"We'll all be dead if we don't leave."

Ezra then thought another idea. "Everyone quiet I got an idea." He said and took a deep breath and cleared his throat. The others looked at him with curiosity.

He then started to speak into the radio with an Englishman's accent. "This Lieutenant dease of the fusiliers. Jerry's overrun our position we are calling for an.(Pauses to look at the map and fires a few shots to make the act convincing). An immediate air strike on our entire position of grid 3-0-4-2." Hangs up.

Ezra then waited in anticipation then heard. "We just got a report to hit enemy an position."

Ezra then continued. "They captures our radio operator and he is being threatened to tell you that to lure you in a trap. Now attack on grid-." Ezra shoots the gun in the air and stops talking.

The response is. "Hello. Hello! Lieutenant Dease. I have an emergency airstrike order."

After a little while they hear explosions coming some distance from them. "GET DOWN! AND DON'T MOVE!"

And they did planes flew right over them but didn't make a move. A short while later Müller ordered the men to get up but when he tried to get up he fell again and clutched his side.

"Oberleutnant!" Ezra shouted as he rushed over soon the medic did too. "He needs proper medication now or he'll die."

Just then disheveled British soldiers came up but instead of attacking they held up white flags. There were dozens of them unarmed, exhausted and tired. "We surrender." One said.

"Bring your men here." Ezra said and soon over thirty more British soldiers came and lined up. The Germans were checking them for anything of value. Heinrich saw one and pulled out his dog tag. And he said. "Jüdisches Schwein(Jewish Pig)."

Heinrich then readied his rifle about to shoot. "Halt." Ezra then came up and asked. "Was ist das?(What is this)."

"Er ist ein Jude.(He's a Jew.)" Heinrich stated with anger.

Ezra then responded with. "Die Genfer Konvention-(The Geneva convention-)." But was cut off when Heinrich pushed him away and aimed his rifle at the soldier.

Bang! A shot when off but Heinrich fell. People looked to where it was from and saw that Müller shot Heinrich in the head with his Luger pistol. But he was shaking it and breathing heavily. "I was aiming for the arm." He said then he passed out.

"If your lad doesn't get help he'll die." A British soldier said. And at that moment German reinforcements came. "Medic!" Ezra shouted.

German Camp

After the reinforcements arrived every German there was decorated one way or the other. Müller was gonna survive but he would need to go back to Germany recuperate.

Supplies that survived the bombs from the British bombers in their camp was taken. The British soldiers were taken prisoner. And all the other injured men were getting treatment.

A sergeant came up to Ezra with a slip of paper then left. Ezra opened it and read it. In technical terms it meant that he was staying a sergeant. And for his bravery and valor he is granted a ticket back to Germany.

Ezra thought for a second then started to walk toward the some of the soldiers. The crew who were watching looked at each other wondering where he was going.

Ezra after a while found who he was looking for. Michael Schmidt who was reading the Bible. "Michael." Ezra said and he stood at attention and said. "Sir."

Ezra then gave him a piece of paper. "What's this?" Michael asked.

"A pass to Germany. And a month leave pass. Show it to the officer who board a truck in the morning and you're on the next boat home." Ezra said.

"Are you serious sir?" Michael asked.

Ezra smiled and said. "As sure as I'll ever be. Now go home, get married and write your book. That's an order."

Michael then hugged him. "Thank you."

"No problem now get ready to see your girl." Ezra said.

The crew smile at this and once again everything went white.

Ghost(Medbay)

The crew were somehow back on the Ghost like before they were. Standing around Ezra with Michael and Rommel. "Karabast What happened?" Zeb asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened." Michael responded.

Before anyone responded they heard a groan. And they turned to see Ezra who waking up rubbing his head. When he opened his eyes he could see multiple sets of eyes staring back at him. "This a staring contest?" He asked.

"Ezra." Sabine exclaimed happily and hugged him. Which took him by surprise. "How long was I out?" Ezra asked.

"Over a day." Rommel said.

"Ok." Ezra said struggling a bit.

"You ok Ezra?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah I just can't breathe." He said and Sabine quickly let go of him. "Sorry." She said with her checks a little flushed.

"How'd you sleep? Any interesting dreams." Kanan asked.

"Good. I dreamt about the time when I became sergeant. It was-." Ezra said before he was cut off by Sabine who said. "September 1941."

Ezra gave her a confused look. "Did I already you this story? Oh I am turning into Michael." He said since he heard about each mission Michael went on at least three times.

"I don't do that." Michael stated and the two began arguing about it. Meanwhile the crew looked at each other strangely on how they saw what Ezra was dreaming.

Very Strange

Sorry if it's kinda bad. I was really rushing because my family and I are going on vacation soon. Please RnR and if you have any questions ask.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello it's me again. I had a great vacation went over see Albania, Kosovo and Macedonia beautiful countries you should go see. Anyway here's chapter 12.**

Ezra, Sabine and Hera were in the Phantom after finishing a mission. At the moment they were being pursued by a single TIE fighter. Hera had set an automatic turret to shoot it down. "Yes." She exclaimed when the blast shot it down.

"It isn't over yet. Three more incoming." Said Ezra much to everyone's displeasure.

The turret continued to fire at them but kept missing. Hera then got a bit bolder and flew the ship in a narrow space between two giant rocks. The underbelly of the ship got scratched but the TIE fighter was completely destroyed.

Ezra then went over to check the phantom on the computer on the wall. "It's okay. A small scratch no serious damage." He said.

"Oh yeah. The steering is off." Hera said noticing the control was jiggling more than It should.

"That's not what this says." Ezra said gesturing towards the screen.

"I know my ship. Now hang on." Hera said as she made a sharp turn. And while she was doing that she fired a couple of laser blasts onto the rocks. The result was that the remaining fighters couldn't see where they were going. So they crashed into each other.

"That was close." Hera said in relief. "Yeah too close." Sabine said before continuing. "Guess who ever your source is was wrong huh."

"Who is this guy anyway?" Ezra asked taking seat. But he got no response.

"Sabine do you know?" He asked and Sabine shook her head no.

 **Ghost**

The three just arrived back into the Ghost with the supplies they stole. Hera ran into Zeb on her way to the cockpit.

"Zeb run a full maintenance check on the Phantom. And fix anything you can that's damaged. Ezra will help you." Hera ordered.

"Me. Why not Chopper?" Ezra asked.

Hera smirked at this. "You're right Ezra and Chopper will both help you." She said and continued. "And fix the steering."

Chopper then beeped in annoyance but Hera continued on.

 **Cockpit**

Hera sat down in her favorite seat and set the coordinates. Just then Kanan came in with two cups of caf. "Here." He said and Hera accepted it. "Thanks." She responded.

"Mission was a success I presume." Kanan said taking a sip of his drink.

Hera responded with. "We got the supplies but security was tighter the expected. It's getting harder to anticipate the Empire's movements."

Kanan sensing Hera's depression tried to reassure her by say. "We got the supplies. Your contact still came through."

"And who is this contact by the way?" They heard Sabine ask behind them.

"Sabine we've been over this." Hera said knowing where this was leading to.

"I just wanna know where this information is coming from." Sabine said.

Kanan came up to her and said. "Hera trust the contact I trust the contact. No questions."

"At the imperial academy they didn't want me to ask questions either. That didn't work me." She stated.

"Sabine just trust us." Hera said.

"You clearly don't trust me." Sabine said then stormed off.

 **Phantom**

Ezra, Zeb and Chopper were fixing the Phantom as Hera requested. Ezra was in the maintenance duct fixing the steering. "Do you know this contact that gives you your missions?" Ezra questioned.

"No but as long as we get the information and get to cause trouble for the Empire. It works for me." Zeb said.

Ezra gave so he turned his attention back to the maintenance. "Hera was right this steering did need to be fix."

Zeb then heard a beep from the panel. "Life supports needs purging. Hey Chop when Ezra gets out of the hatch purge em." Zeb ordered.

But instead of waiting for Ezra to get out Chopper purged them anyway. "Hey." Said as he used his hand to try to get the smoke away from him.

"I told him too wait." Zeb said in between laughter. "OW." They both exclaimed or beeped in chopper's case. As they both were hit by tools.

"Sorry I told those too wait." Ezra said and soon all three were wrestling. Eventually they made their way out of the Phantom and right in front of Hera. Who had her arms crossed and a looked of disapproval.

"I take it your done with the repairs." Hera said and immediately the three recomposed themselves.

"You were right steering needed fixing. Which I did." Ezra said and then Zeb said. "And the life support needed purging which we also did."

"Good and we've landed so Ezra you can head back to your brother." Hera said.

Ezra went to his room and grabbed his backpack as well as his guns and ammunition. "Later." He says as he leaves.

After he leaves the crew start to get ready to leave. But first Hera has to contact fulcrum to find out where to meet up.

 **Later**

The Ghost crew come out of Hyperspace and Hera heads towards the Phantom. But while she gets in Sabine followed her.

"What are you doing?" Hera asks when she gets inside the Phantom. And Sabine responds with. "Helping you pick up the supplies. Is that a problem?"

"No not a problem." Hera said but Sabine could tell that it was.

Once the Phantom separated from the Ghost Hera contacted Fulcrum. "Specter 2 to Fulcrum I am enroute to pick up the supplies."

Then a disguised voice came on. "Copy that Specter 2 shall I wait for you?"

Sabine then responded to this. "Yeah we'd love for you to stay and chat."

"Specter 2 who was that?" Fulcrum asked.

"Nothing to worry about Specter 5 came to help with the supplies." Hera said but Sabine noticed she emphasized the word help.

"I see. Fulcrum out." He said then it went silent.

"You ruined it Sabine." They heard someone say behind. When they turned they saw nothing but then the maintenance hatch opened. And out came Ezra rubbing his neck.

"Ezra." They both exclaimed shocked that he'd be here. "Hey." He said as grabbed his stuff.

"Ezra what are you doing here?" Hera questioned in an angered tone.

"Well I was having tea with the royal family but I was out of sugar. So I decided to stop by and ask you for you some." He said and Sabine giggled a little.

"Ezra." Hera stated crossing her arms

Ezra then told the truth. "Okay fine I wanted to meet your contact Fulcrum. I knew you would say no if I asked. So I snuck here and hid in the hatch but Sabine coming meant we'll not be meeting him."

"Does your brother know your here?" Hera asked and Ezra shook his head no.

"Should we turn back?" Sabine questioned.

"No we're already halfway there. He might as well help out." Hera said as she sat down in the pilots seat.

Soon they land at what seemed like an old base. But it looked like nobody has been there in ages. "What is this place?" Questioned Ezra.

Hera the answered. "An old Clone Wars base. Nobody uses it now so its it's perfect to pick up the supplies here."

As they were walking closer to the supplies Sabine asked. "Where is Fulcrum?"

But before Hera could answer Ezra did. "Since he knew you were coming he left. That way we don't find out anything about him."

Hera reached a crate and looked at some type of marking on the bottom. As Sabine was about to grab it though Hera quickly said. "I got this one."

As Hera started pushing her crate. Ezra and Sabine each grabbed one and started doing the same.

"So why all the secrecy? Don't trust us." Ezra said.

"It's not that. If captured you can't reveal what you don't know." Hera said.

Sabine then responded with. "Hera you know what happened when I was in the imperial academy on Mandalore. I trusted the Empire followed its orders blindly. And it was nightmare."

Ezra then also followed up with. "I can relate. One time I was on the eastern front this commander told us to capture some hill. He said it would be easy and we trusted him. What he didn't tell us that he knew was an entire battalion was set near there. Less than a quarter of the men came back."

Before either of them could respond Ezra asked. "Do you wanna know what happened to the commander. The next day when he was inspecting the troops and encouraging them to charge again. He was shot by one of the men that survived the last charge."

Hera then asked Ezra. "Are you saying that you'll shoot me if I don't tell you?"

Ezra then told her. "I am saying that if you don't there could be consequences. One that you'll regret and wished you could've prevented."

With that they loaded the first of the crates in the Phantom. They then heard a sound coming from inside the base. "What was that?" Sabine asked.

Hera then took out her blaster and a flashlight and said. "I don't know. But I'm gonna find out."

Sabine took out her blasters and Ezra readied his MP40 and followed. They went in what seemed to be an old hanger. Only it was like a scrap yard inside.

They kept looking around to find something. Then they heard a noise. "What was that?" Hera said pointing her flashlight.

Then something jumped on a pile of scrap next to Hera. Which caused her to drop the flashlight. Which showed some type of hideous creature.

Ezra immediately shot and killed it but more soon started popping up. "We're dead if we stay here move!" Ezra shouted then they all started running.

Once they got outside they took cover behind some barrels. They waited for them to come at them. It was bright then something blocked out the light and they started coming.

The three then opened fired as they came at them. Then when the sun came out they started retreating like vampires.

Hera put away her gun and said. "Whatever they are they can't take the sun."

Ezra then looked up and pointed to a large rock and said. "Yeah but when that one covers the sun. We'll be deer during hunting season."

Sabine then said. "Let's not be here when that happens." And Ezra and Hera nodded in agreement.

Soon they finished putting all the crates in the Phantom. "Last one." Ezra said as he got in.

"Ok let's get out of here." Hera responded while she got the ship ready for take off. But when she did she looked at the fuel gage. "Impossible. We had almost a full tank now we're out of fuel."

The three ran out and what shocked them was fuel leaking from under the Phantom. "Ezra." Hera said angry.

Ezra put his hands up in defense. "Hey I was fixing the steering. Zeb was in charge of the diagnostics."

 **Ghost**

Zeb was in the kitchen about to eat when his com link went off. " _Specter 4 come in._ " Zeb groaned in frustration before answering. "Yes Hera."

" _You ran a full diagnostic on the Phantom right._ " Hera said and Zeb raised an eye and said. "Of course."

" _And you checked the results!_ " Hera responded angrily. Zeb eyes widened in shock.

He then ran over over to the nearest panel and looked at it. After he read it he said to Hera. "Hera the Ghost may have a problem with the fuel tank."

" _Ya think._ " Hera said but before Zeb could respond Kanan did. "We're on our way."

"Did you sense they're in trouble?" Zeb asked.

"No. I could hear you." Was the response.

 **Clone Base**

After the conversation ended Sabine said. "There is no way they'll get here before that blocks the sun."0

Ezra then shrugged his shoulders and said. "Guess we have to hold out."

"How?" Questioned Hera then Ezra went back in the Phantom to get something. And when he came out he brought a rather large gun with him and said. "With the help of this MG42. Or as I like to call it the bone saw."

"I got another idea." Sabine said and motioned toward the barrels. "Meet my oldest and most explosive friend. Rhydonium. We can set these up all over and take them out in waves."

"And each time you retreat I'll cover you with the machine gun." Ezra said and the women nodded.

"Let's get to work." Hera ordered.

 **Later**

The sun was just about to be blocked out. Ezra was on top of the Phantom lying down on his stomach aiming the gun. He then shouted. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Was the response.

Then the lights went out and Sabine and Hera were waiting for the creatures to come. And they didn't have to wait long soon they started charging at them. Sabine quickly shot one of the barrels and it exploded making the others explode as well.

Soon they started running towards the next line of defense. "GET DOWN!" Ezra shouted and they did flat on their stomachs.

Once they were safe Ezra unleashed hell as he pulled that trigger. It was cutting through those creatures like butter on a hot day.

Hera and Sabine flipped over to see what was going on. And what they saw almost made them want to throw up. They were seeing bullets literally hacking them to pieces, limbs being cut off. Hera now understood why he called it the bone saw.

Once the bullets stopped Ezra shouted. "Reloading." Then they started heading towards their next line. The creatures then came at them again.

Then the pattern kept repeating for a few more times until they were by the Phantom. "I'm out." Ezra exclaimed taking out his MP40.

"Wave five." Sabine said and Hera responded with. "We didn't plan for one."

Then they started to be lifted into the air on top of the Phantom. They looked and saw Ezra with his eyes closed as if struggling.

Once he dropped them he kneeled down and started breathing heavily. "You...know...you too...are heavier...than you...look." He struggled to say.

Sabine and Hera then turned their attention back to the creatures and started firing. "Too tired." Sabine said.

Ezra then got up and started shooting with his MP40. "Got my second wind." Ezra said.

The three then started fighting them off from a top the Phantom. But no matter how many they killed more just kept coming.

"We can't keep this up forever." Hera said kicking one off.

"Any suggestions?" Sabine asked.

Ezra finished reloading before saying. "A crazy one."

"Then do it." Hera ordered.

"But I haven't even-" Ezra started to say until Hera cut him off. "Just do it."

"Ok. But if I die it's you." He said dropping his MP40. Then jumped over a bunch of the creatures. Seeing how they weren't chasing he then waved his arms and shouted. "Hey over here. Your mother was a salamander."

Then they started chasing him and he ran. "Ezra!" Sabine shouted worryingly.

Ezra then ran inside to lure the creatures away. But it worked too well since they were all chasing him now. "This was a bad idea." Ezra kept thinking to himself over and over again.

As he was running another of those creatures jumped out in front of him and slashed his chest. "AHHHHHH." Ezra cried out as he took out a pistol and shot it.

Ezra then kept running jumping over all the junk. But stopped once he was at a cliff with a very big drop.

Ezra then turned and saw the creatures. He then took out his lightsaber and ignited it. As he was about to use though everything went black.

 **Outside**

As soon as Ezra was inside the base the Ghost came. When the hatch opened it revealed Zeb. "Ezra is still in there." Sabine said.

"I thought-." Zeb started to say but Hera cut him off by saying. "So did we."

Zeb then aimed his blaster towards the hanger soon followed by Hera and Sabine. But what followed surprised them all.

An unconscious Ezra being carried on the back of one of the creatures. It brought him halfway before gently placing him on the ground. Then ran back inside.

"Ezra!" Sabine exclaimed rushing over to him. She turned him over and saw the large scratches on his chest. "Ezra wake up." She demanded.

He then groaned and slowly opened his eye while rubbing his head. "What happened?" He asked.

Sabine smiled and said. "You didn't die that's what." She said then started to help him up and lead him towards the ship.

When passing Hera Ezra said. "Next time Fulcrum wants to deliver supplies to us. Ask for it to be someplace else." Then continued to the med bay.

 **Med bay**

The two had just gotten in and Ezra was sitting on the bed. "How come I only get hurt?" Ezra asked.

Sabine then responded by saying. "Maybe because you're the only one who does something stupids. Now take off your shirt. Those need to get cleaned."

Ezra then took off the top part of his uniform leaving him with just his trousers and boots on. After he was done Sabine just kept staring at his toned chest. That was also covered with scars. "Sabine." At the mention of her name she snapped out of her daze and said. "Sorry."

She turned around to hide her blush. Then grabbed a cloth to pour some disinfectant on it. "This might sting a bit" She said then started to carefully clean the scratches.

Ezra only occasionally winced while she was doing it. "So what happened? You know after you ran in that hanger." Sabine questioned.

Ezra thought for a second then said. "I honestly don't remember blacked out."

Sabine then finished cleaning the scratches and bandaged them up. "Better?" She asked.

Ezra nodded and said. "Yeah. Thanks."

Sabine then smacked him upside the head. "Ow what was that for?" Ezra questioned rubbing the side of his head.

"For being a complete idiot. How could you just use yourself as bait like that. You could've died." Sabine said.

"But I didn't. What are you so worried about anyways?" He said.

"I wasn't worried." Sabine said.

"Yes you were." Ezra said smirking

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't." Sabine said then pushed him aggressively on the chest.

"OW!" Ezra groaned as he fell back on the bed groaning in pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry. You ok?" Sabine asked worried.

"Yeah just gonna lie here for a second." Was the response.

Sabine then asked something that she was curious about. "Hey Ezra about that soldier who shot the commander. What happened to him?."

"He lived. He was imprisoned for a day but they let him go." He said.

"Really they just let you go." Sabine said.

"I never said it was me." Was the response.

"You didn't have to. So what made you do it?" She asked sitting on the bed.

Ezra slowly sat up and thought for a second before saying. "He sent kids to there deaths. As if they were fresh meat for the lions den. I could not let him make another lost Generation. Cause many of those kids were very well educated. They didn't deserve to die. Only him."

Sabine then kissed Ezra on the cheek. "You're a very good person Ezra Bridger."

Ezra shook his head at this and said. "No I'm not."

 **Sorry I was gonna update yesterday. But I got busy. Please RnR.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello people I am back. This chapter is gonna be on Ezra's birthday. But not like in the show. Gonna try to make my own spin on it. Sorry it took so long I am dealing with some major family drama. Hope you like it. Enjoy.** **Ghost**

Kanan was waiting for Ezra on the Ramp. Usually Ezra isn't too late but he should've been here an hour ago. He snapped out of his when heard Hera's voice. "Kid still not here yet."

"Yeah. Which is weird he's never this late." Kanan said. They then spotted a Kübelwagen coming.

"Here he is." Hera said then they pulled up. Ezra grabbed his stuff and got out of the jeep. Then slammed the door shut and started walking toward the Ghost.

"You're late." Kanan said and Ezra responded with. "And you're annoying." Then went to his room.

Kanan was about to give him lecture when Michael put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Kanan waited until Ezra was out of earshot before saying. "What?"

"Take it easy on him it's not a good day for him." Michael said.

"We all have bad days. But that shouldn't excuse him from doing training." Kanan said.

"For him this day will never be a good day. Believe me if you try to train him then it will be a wasted effort." Michael said.

"Why?" This time it was Hera who asked.

"It's not for me to discuss." Michael said with a hint of sorrow.

 _Ezra and Zebs room_

Ezra had gotten inside and set his stuff down. He was glad Zeb wasn't here he didn't want that annoying oaf to bother him.

As lied down just waiting for the day too end. Then he heard a knock on the door and it being opened. "Time for training." Kanan said sternly then left.

Ezra then groaned as he got up. All he wanted was for the day to be over. He then left as he was leaving he ran into Sabine.

"Hey Ezra." Sabine said cheerfully.

"Hey." Ezra responded with a depressed tone. Sabine then followed him. "Something's off." Sabine thought when she came outside the whole crew as well as Michael was there.

Zeb was sitting on the ramp with Chopper next to him while Hera was standing. Michael was by the Kübelwagen smoking a cigarette. She decided to talk to him about what was going on with Ezra.

"What's with Ezra today. He seems a bit-." Sabine stopped when she couldn't think of the right words.

"Depressed, sad, angry, tired, conflicted." Michael listed putting out his cigarette then getting a new one. "Don't worry this day isn't a good one for him. If you take it easy on him he'll be fine. At least that's what I tried to tell Kanan.

Sabine looked at Michael with curiosity. "What is it about today that Ezra doesn't like." She thought.

Kanan had just finished explaining what Ezra should do. "You ready?" Kanan said picking up a stone.

"Just throw the damn rock." Ezra said.

Kanan threw it and a white lothcat appeared and it was angry. Ezra extended his hand to try and connect with it. Instead it tried attacking Ezra who grabbed him before that could happen.

While Zeb was laughing at the scene. Kanan raised an eyebrow at this. Normally Ezra would focus but now he wasn't even trying.

Ezra then threw the lothcat who just ran away after that. "You weren't focused."

"Are we done now?" Ezra asked wanting to leave. Kanan looked over and saw Michael who just nodded. Kanan then had an idea and said. "If you beat me."

At this everyone perked up wondering why Kanan would do this. "What?" Ezra asked surprised.

"You heard me. Beat me and you can leave." Kanan said readying his lightsaber and igniting it.

"But?" Ezra questioned and Kanan responded. "I win you talk."

Ezra readied his blade while saying. "Let's get this over with."

Michael sighed at this and Sabine took notice. "What's up?" And Michael responded with. "It's a waste of time."

Ezra and Kanan now started to duel each other. Or at least supposed to right now they were just making a circle. Waiting for the other to attack.

After a few minutes Kanan said. "You're usually not this cautious."

Ezra who would normally give a reply didn't. Instead he completely shrugged it off instead.

"Will you do something Kanan. I'm bored." Zeb said like a frustrated spectator and Chopper beeped in a agreement.

Kanan then turned to say something to them. And Ezra used that moment to strike. Kanan sensed this and blocked just in time. Then the two started to really duel.

After about a few minutes Kanan decided to end this. So when Ezra was about to strike again. He blocked then swung it in a circle till Ezra's blade was in the air.

Then pushed Ezra back with the Force. Ezra regained his balance quickly. But to his shock Kanan caught his lightsaber and now had two.

Kanan then had a smug look on his face. Ezra to everyone but Michael's surprise showed no emotion. "You lost." Kanan stated.

"You didn't beat me yet." Ezra said getting two trench knives out. "You sure?" Kanan asked.

"You sound scared. Maybe you should quit before you lose." Ezra said.

The two then started to fight again. But this time whenever Kanan attacked all Ezra did was dodge or block. This surprised Kanan Ezra was never keen on just defending.

Ezra then smirked and said. "Don't worry it's just smoke." Kanan raised an eyebrow at this and Ezra threw a smoke bomb. Quickly Kanan was enveloped in a black cloud.

He quickly exited it and looked for Ezra. He then felt something pressed behind his head. "Bang." He heard Ezra say behind him who was holding a Mauser HSc pistol at his head.

"I win. So you get nothing." Ezra said putting away his gun. Kanan then handed him his lightsaber back and said. "That won't work against the inquisitor."

Ezra then responded. "It only needed to work on you." Ezra then started to walk away from the Ghost and everyone. Kanan was about to go after him. But Michael put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. And when Kanan turned Michael simply shook his head.

 **Ghost**

"Karabast. Just tell us what's up." Zeb demanded from Michael.

"I told you it is not my place to discuss." Michael said firmly.

After Ezra left to who knows where. They dragged Michael inside to find out what's wrong with him. But Michael wouldn't budge.

Hera this time stepped in. "Look none of like this day. But why is it so bad for Ezra?"

"Why don't you like today?" Michael asked generally curious.

"Empire Day." Hera told him. "Where they celebrate the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Empire."

"I see." Michael responded.

"Now will you tell us?" Kanan asked.

Michael took a deep breathe. "I told you. It is not my place to discuss. No matter how much I want to. It is only for Ezra to say. It's his right to talk about why he's upset. Not me. And Ezra and I would appreciate it if you would stop please."

Chopper then beeped frantically. "What is the orange trash can saying now?" Zeb asked.

Chopper then gestured toward the now empty seat that Sabine was sitting in. "Where'd she go?" Kanan asked.

"I think I have an idea." Hera said with a knowing smirk.

 _With Ezra_

Ezra was just walking straight going nowhere in particular. He didn't care he just didn't want to deal with anything today. As Ezra was walking passing by all the giant stones he sensed something or someone.

He then paused and said. "You can come out now." And that's when Sabine was hiding behind one of the large boulders came out.

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked.

"The Force. Now stop following me." Ezra said as started walking again.

"Don't you wanna know how I found you?" Sabine asked catching up to him.

"You tracked my com link. Now stop following me." Ezra said.

"Seriously what's with you today? I mean did you get into a fight with Michael?" She questioned.

"It's just this day is always bad for me." Ezra said.

Sabine being frustrated by his response asked in an angry tone. "Seriously just answer the question. What happens today that makes you so upset?"

"It's not what happens it's what happened." Ezra said.

"And that is?" She questioned.

"What happened to your family?" He asked.

Sabine thought for a second before answering. "I was a cadet on Mandalore. I was the best at everything including building weapons. Then one day they asked if I could build a weapon. I took it as a challenge so I did it. But I found out it was gonna be used against my people. So I destroyed it and the plans and ran away. My family thinks I betrayed them."

"But you were just trying to keep them safe." Ezra said and Sabine nodded.

Ezra then sighed and put his back against a nearby boulder. Then slid down so he was in a sitting position. Sabine soon followed.

"You might wanna get comfy this could be a while." He said and Sabine replied with. "Got nowhere else to be."

Ezra took a deep breath. "You see...I just...uh." He stuttered not forming anything near a sentence. "You gonna use real words this time?" Sabine asked.

Ezra for the umpteenth time took a deep breath and said. "Might as well start by saying it's my 19th birthday."

"Oh Happy birthday." Sabine said cheerfully.

"Not much to be happy about." Ezra said depressingly.

"Haven't had a good one in a long time. And we can look at the line up."

"Last year when I became 18 I was fighting for my life in a forest. The year before you remember that story that I told you guys on the clone base." Ezra said.

"Yeah." Sabine nodded.

"The person who shot the officer was me. The only reason I didn't die is because I was an experienced soldier. And my brother was also an S.S. and had connections or whatever." Ezra responded.

Ezra then continued. "Then the year before my brother found out I was in the War."

"He didn't know." Sabine said to Ezra who nodded. "Yeah I joined after France surrendered. But Italy need help in Africa so they trained and sent me there. And on my Birthday there in 1941 I had to fight off an entire battalion during an offensive."

"Wow." Sabine said impressed.

Ezra then continued. "Yeah and but the year before that I actually forgot because I was training. But before that I was alone since my brother was still in Poland."

"And the year before that?" Sabine questioned noticing he stopped. Ezra surprisingly gave a smile and said. "Best day of my life. Also the worst.

 _Flashback November 1938, Germany_

Ezra was sleeping peacefully on his bed in the room he shared with Michael. Then the door opened slowly and somebody crept in. Ezra stirred a bit when there was a creak. But didn't wake up.

The person then pulled the blanket off and starts to tickle Ezra awake. Ezra then bursts out laughing while squirming on his bed. "Mom...I'm…eleven...stop...too old...for this…" Ezra said in between laughter.

His mother stopped tickling him and said. "You don't know what today is."

"Sunday." Ezra said a groggily while rubbing his head.

His mother shook her head no the Ezra's eyes widened. "It's Monday. Fuck I have to get ready school." He exclaimed then his mother whacked him upside the head.

"No swearing and no it's not Monday." She said sternly. "Sorry mother. So what day is it?" He asked still not knowing.

"Here's a hint." Michael said finally beginning to awake. "You're twelve now."

"Oh. Then why are we still in bed." Ezra said getting up to go to the bathroom.

When he was out Michael sat up and yawned. "I know it's his birthday but couldn't you wait an hour." He said looking at the clock seeing as how it was 7:00 a.m.

Mira just laughed and exited the room and headed downstairs.

 **Kitchen**

In the kitchen Ephraim was reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee. While Mira was setting up the table. "Make sure you hide those." She reminded her husband.

"Why? Kristallnacht was over last week." He explained.

"Because they keep talking about it. And I don't want Ezra to get the wrong idea of-." She was cut off when they heard steps coming from the stairs.

Ephraim quickly put the paper down and pretended he was finished with it. While Mira started setting the food.

First it was Michael dressed in his S.S. uniform as a corporal. Followed by Ezra who was dressed in regular clothes.

"Must you wear that today?" Ephraim asked with a slightly upset tone.

"If we're going to Berlin then yes." Michael said fixing his collar. Then he sat down and started eating.

"Let's go." Ezra said excitedly heading towards the door. "Ezra Rommel Wolf Bridger. Sit down and eat your breakfast." His mother demanded.

"Sorry. So excited I almost forgot." Ezra said turning around to the Kitchen. He soon sat down and started eating.

Today they were going to take a trip from the countryside to the Capital of the Reich. Berlin.

They were leaving early so they could a train to be there well before noon. So they could spend the whole day there. Ezra was hopeful that he could meet some of dad's war buddies. Although he was doubtful.

Michael dressed in his S.S uniform since he thought they may get some extra perks. Plus on the off chance he met an important person he would look his best.

 **Berlin**

They had just arrived there and Ezra was in awe. The city was beautiful Ezra kept running from place to place like a child.

"Come on let's head to the Reichstag." Ezra said running. "Ezra watch out." His mother warned.

But it was too late he bumped into and fell down. "Take it easy lad. What's the rush?"

"Sorry I wasn't-." Ezra stopped mid sentence when he saw he bumped into a German Officer. And the look on his face was like he was starstruck.

"Erwin is that you?" Ephraim asked coming closer.

"Yes. And you are?" He asked.

Ephraim just smirked and said. "I see you're the same piece of shit." His family's eyes widened when they heard him insult an officer.

"Bridger is that you?" He asked Ephraim who simply nodded. Then the two hugged and started to catch up. Michael then asked. "Father how do you know this man?"

"I only saved his sorry ass seven times in the war." He said. "Six. I saved you from that Romanian officer." Erwin responded.

"True but pulled you out of the way of that boulder in Italy." Ephraim said and the response was. "Okay seven."

"You're Rommel." Ezra stated in amazement. Rommel was just about to ask him when Ezra pulled out "Infantry Attacks" from his Satchel.

"And here I thought it was unpopular." Rommel said with a smirk. "He carries it more religiously than the Pope would the Bible." Michael joked.

Rommel then noticed Mira. "Mira good to see you." He said while extending his hand which she accepted. "Likewise. How is your family?"

"Good. And you must be the eldest son." Rommel said looking at Michael who stood at attention and said. "Corporal Michael Bridger sir."

"Don't give me that crap. You and I are both off duty." Rommel said extending his hand again which Michael accepted.

"And you are?" He asked Ezra who was still staring in awe with his mouth open. Michael saw this and closed it. And when he did you could hear the sound of his teeth clicking.

"I'm a Ez-." Ezra said trying to form a sentence then Michael coughed. "Ezra!"

"Yes. Um can you sign this?" Ezra asked a bit timidly. "Of course." Rommel said grabbing the book and autographing it. When it was given back Rommel says. "I owe you one less now.:

Before Ephraim could respond Ezra did. "You could make it two less if I get a picture."

Rommel smirked. "I like this boy."

Rommel, Ephraim and Ezra got ready for a photo. All giving salutes and smiling brightly. Mira than snapped the photo.

"I must be going. I have a train to catch." Rommel said and Ephraim responded with. "Good to see you."

Rommel said his goodbyes to Ephraim and Mira and Michael and wished them luck. Then knelt down to Ezra and said. "You want to be a soldier." Ezra nodded.

"Maybe I'll end up commanding you one day. Good bye." Rommel said then left.

 _Flashback over_

"Then we explored Berlin more, ate a lot of junk food. Got my own rifle so my dad could teach me to shoot. And even met officers from the first war like Bruchmüller." Ezra said with a smile.

"Sounds nice for you." Sabine said.

"But then that night is when everything went wrong." Ezra said in a sad tone.

"What happened?" Sabine asked.

"Before we knew it it was dark and we took the train back. Once we got home we went to bed. After an hour I woke up." Ezra said.

 _Flashback Ezra's and Michael's room_

Ezra was sleeping peacefully when he felt someone shake him. He groggily opened his to meet his mothers eyes. "Is it Morning?" Ezra asked still tired.

Instead of answering his mother just hugged him tightly and whispered. "No matter what never forget who you are. Ok."

"Ezra despite feeling a bit suffocating from the hug said. "Ok."

"I love you both so much." She whispered.

"Love you too." Ezra said but then he saw Michael and his father talk to each other. And since it was the middle of the night Ezra fell asleep while his mother still hugging him.

 _Flashback over_

"Then I woke up past noon and missed school." Ezra said grasping his Kyber crystal.

"Anyway we both thought they would be back in a few days after taking care of some business. But they never showed and we contacted authorities but they couldn't find them." Ezra said.

Sabine then asked. "Is that where you got your necklace?"

Ezra shook his head and responded with. "No they gave it to me on my seventh birthday."

"You know." Ezra said after a while of silence. "They told me stories about the Jedi, the Sith and all that. So I thought they would be here but I asked Howard to check the data bases and he couldn't find anything." Ezra finished with a tear in his eye.

"Oh Ezra." Sabine said.

"I just wished I could've said goodbye." Ezra said then he started to cry. Sabine then hugged him and after a while they pulled apart.

When they did they looked into the others eyes and stared. Ezra then leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

When he pulled away he looked down and said. "I'm sorry that was stupid I-" He was cut off when Sabine said. "Stop talking."

Then she started to kiss him passionately and he responded. After a while they broke apart and breathed heavily. "Wow." Ezra said.

"We should probably." Sabine said getting up and Ezra responded. "Yeah right." Then they both walked towards the Ghost blushing.

 **Ghost**

Once they got back to the Ghost they were met with an unsuspecting surprise. The Crew and Pack were there. "What?" Ezra asked.

Michael the stepped forward and handed him a black **S.S.** uniform and said. "We're going to a party."

Ezra and Sabine then looked at each other confused.

 **Haha decided to make it a two parter. Sorry it took so long lots of Family Drama like I said. Plus school and all. Any way I am gonna work on my other story. I will try not to make you wait over a month but no promises. Take care.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello I am back thank you for your reviews on my other story. Sorry again for the long wait School and everything. This might be more of a common thing. P.S. not good with speeches so I will skip over that part. Also this is gonna be really long.**

 **Ghost**

Ezra was in the room he shared with Zeb looking at himself. He was wearing an **S.S**. uniform and he detested it. He even had dyed his hair blond to make himself look more Aryan.

He and other members of the pack acquired information that a party was being held. It was for the Reich Ops who called here to investigate the new rebels. So Ezra and the others were going to get some info on the people there. Except for Howard since he was black. (I am not racist but the Empire and the Nazi's were so I figured they didn't like blacks.)

Every time he had to work with **S.S**. units they were always jerks. Just because they were Himmler's little lap dogs they could go do what they wanted. Ezra couldn't keep track how many times he wanted to just shoot them. Ezra the. Thought back to when he was in Poland.

 _Flashback Poland, February, 1944_

Ezra was with an **S.S**. squad of around ten men. The only reason was he was filling in for his brother. Who got injured from Shrapnel and would be two more days before discharge.

Right now they were about to barge in on a farm house. They got a tip that Partisans were receiving supplies from there. While the Partisans were annoying he feels as though mass efforts to get rid of them were a waste of resources.

He was waiting for the leader to give the signal to go in. Plan was to raid it and capture the the partisans. Not to long after they got into position did the commander signal to go in.

Ezra who was Sergeant at this time was second in command. And ordered the men to shoot only when they're fired upon first. Anyone with itchy trigger finger gets a court martial.

Once they were by the barn door they waited a few seconds before breaking it down. Once in Ezra shouted in Polish. "To jest armia niemiecka. Jeśli się poddacie, nie poniesiecie szkody.(This is the German army. If you surrender yourselves you will not be harmed)."

Once Ezra said that a bunch of people came out from hiding. But not Partisans. But Women, Children and old people. With only one man actually being fit enough to be a Partisan.

Ezra then disarmed his MP40 and was ordering the men to leave when the commander came in. "What is going on?" He asked.

"Tip was wrong no partisans just civilians. We should move on." Ezra said but instead of listening to him the leader merely walked around. He then looked and found chicken, eggs and milk.

He then grabbed a basket of eggs and inspected it. As he was a middle aged man came in. "What do you call this then?"

"A man and some eggs sir." Ezra and the soldiers chuckled.

"He is supplying these partisans and must be punished." The leader said in anger.

"Sir we checked the barn the other day and this mans papers. His mother was Polish and his father was a German officer on the eastern front in the last war. Everything checks out and like I have said before. THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME!" Ezra said his voice rising in each word.

"Are you disrespecting a decorated officer Sergeant?" The leader asked rhetorically and Ezra responded with. "No I am simply stating the truth to a piece of shit playing dress up."

At his comment the soldiers and some of the "Partisans" that understood German were astonished by this response. "Take them into the forest." The leader ordered the corporal and before Ezra could respond he said. "And after you'll be on Court Marshall."

Later in the forest the "Partisans" were lined up ready to be shot. Mother and children clung together and all were praying to any God they believe or are just now believing in for mercy. Or the hope the Ezra would would change the man's mind.

Some distance a few polish rebels spotted the scene. Some looked as if they were in the Polish army that avoided capture others wore regular civilian clothes.

All looked at each other weirdly when they when they saw the two men argue. Normally they would just shoot them by now. But they didn't know what was going on between the two men arguing.

"Fire when ready." The **S.S**. leader said and the poles took aim and fired. They took out some soldiers then charged at them.

After a brief fight the Poles thought they won until the **S.S**. put up a signal flare. Then said. "Surrender yourselves now or I shoot this flare which will-."

He never finished because he was shot in the back of his head. When he fell they saw Ezra who was still holding the pistol. "Wanted to do that since I first met him."

Ezra then requested the Poles to knock him out. Then they could leave as long as they took the civilians. The agreed and did so when he came he was woken by a Corporal. Then he headed toward where his brother was being held.

But not before glancing down at the **S.S**. leader he shot and spitting on his corpse.

 _Flashback over_

Ezra then put on the matching field cap and walked out. Once he got outside he met with the crew and pack. Zeb was the first to comment. "Wow you look ah."

"Stupid, idiotic, terrible, like a little lap dog." Ezra said.

"You do know I wear this every day right." Michael said and Ezra responded with. "That proves my my point." Then went in the car.

As soon as the pack entered their respective cars Sabine jumped in with Ezra and Michael. "What are you doing?" Michael asked.

"Going with you." She stated.

"Are you sure? Cause this is an infiltration mission. So you can't wear that." Ezra said.

"It's fine as long as I get to blow something up." Sabine said.

"Alright but you're not gonna like it. And most likely won't involve blowing something up." Ezra said as Michael drove them off.

 _Later at an Imperial building_

The Pack plus Sabine pulled up near some important political building. But what stuck out was the were the two long Swastika flags draping over the walls.

"I hate this." Said Sabine who now had her own hair dyed Blonde and was wearing a purple dress. Much to her annoyance

Ezra merely smirked and said. "Well I warned you in the car, during the ride, at the den, inside the den, and so on."

"Let's just get the hard part over with. What's the plan again?" She asked.

Ezra then started explaining. "Ok so we go in pretending to be Reich Ops members gather some information. Then leave."

"What kind of information?" Sabine asked as they head closer to the Entrance. "Anything useful." Was all Ezra said.

As they were heading toward the entrance Sabine noticed other couples linking arms. So she did the same with Ezra. And before he could ask she said. "We'll look less suspicious."

They then met one of the Security officers and handed him the "invitation." The officer looked at it a bit skeptically. "Says only for a Mr. Müller. Who is she?" He asked unbuttoning the holster for his pistol.

Ezra then panicked for a moment before saying. "You know women always change their minds at the last minute." Ezra then leans and whispers. "Especially when it comes to outfits."

The officer then chuckled then nodded. "My wife is like that. Where did you serve you look familiar."

Ezra then shrugged. "Many places and I have seen many people."

"I was in Norway then the Eastern front until Italy was invaded." He said then the two spent the next ten minutes talking. Then Ezra and Sabine went inside.

Once in they were in they took in their surroundings. The room was very nicely decorated with tables to eat and room to dance. Swastikas were all over the place in every way. Flags, statues and even on the napkins.

A waiter came by and offered each a drink both refused. "Remember we need to get information."

"How do we get that? Especially in a room like this." Sabine questioned.

"Remember what Yuri said." Ezra said.

Sabine thought for a moment. "Vodka is a luxury everyone should have." She said in a confused tone.

"No. Well half right." Ezra said then paused before continuing by saying. "The more they drink the more they talk and the less they can shut themselves up."

Montage of Ezra, Sabine and the rest of the pack minus Howard talking to other Reich Ops. Soon hours pass and Sabine and Ezra find themselves with another group of people.

They then leave and Ezra noticed a slow song playing. "Care to dance?" Ezra asked and Sabine nodded.

Once they started dancing Sabine asked. "What now?"

Ezra then said. "We dance for a while and hope neither of of us steps on the others feet." Sabine chuckled at this then said. "Isn't this a way to get information."

Ezra shook his then hesitated in saying. "About that kiss." Ezra then stopped and looked at her and she looked at him. The two then kissed again.

Once it was over before either could say a word an announcement was made. "Attention the Guest of Honor has arrived."

Almost immediately everyone began to take a seat or head to the back of a room. Then a bunch of **S.S**. soldiers heavily armed and **SA** brown shirts came in. They all went to a podium then Saluted.

Then a man started to speak. "May I present to you our founder, our glorious leader, Our Fuhrer. Adolf Hitler." Then finished.

And almost immediately every person started to do the Nazi Salute. Ezra and Sabine followed suit. Then a hunched over man with a limp came over to the podium.

He then raised his hand and said. "Sieg!" And the response was "Heil!." And it went on three times over.

Ezra gritting his teeth and resisting the urge to pull out a gun and shoot the man who brought down Germany.

Soon he started to give a speech. Blaming everything on Jews and communist and defeatist. And saying it was the destiny of the of the German people to conquer not only the world but the galaxy. And unite it under one glorious Empire. With him as one of the heads.

At the end everyone applauded and Hitler went to sit down. Ezra was about to leave when he saw a magnificent sight. The Lion of Defense, The front pick, Fuhrer's Fireman. Walter Model.

He sat down across from Hitler and began to drink. Ezra then pressed a button on the com link which signaled to everyone to go outside.

 _Outside_

Yuri was the last to arrive and looked angry. "What is big idea? I was this close to information on secret entrance on base."

"And I almost got some Intel on a shipment of money coming." Henry said.

"And I was enjoying the view with a lovely dame."(I think in spelled that right)James said. Sabine then asked. "Why was that important?".

"You didn't see the view down there." James responded smiling. Then Sabine understood.

"Seriously Ezra this better be important." Michael said.

Ezra then took a deep breath and said. "Model is in there. Eating across from Hitler." After he said that almost everyone was shocked.

"Who's that?" James asked not sure who that is. "Hitler's favorite General." Michael said then continued. "Last I heard he and many others were surrounded in ruhr."

"Well apparently he escaped. Now we need to get him out of here." Ezra said.

Michael looked at him perplexed and asked. "How? We go in there say hello join our rebel gang and ditch the leader whom you are extremely loyal too."

"I don't know but we need all the help we can get. And when we served under him he was magnificent with the limited resources he had." Ezra said.

"You're not wrong. But what do you suggest we do? Kidnap him." Michael said and Ezra smiled sheepishly. "It is isn't. Ok what's the plan and it better not just be going in there and shooting."

"First we need to change. And we're gonna need Howard." Ezra said.

 _Later in the Imperial building_

Ezra and Sabine who now changed into their regular attires. Sabine with her Mandalorian armour and Ezra in his Wehrmacht uniform.

Along with them was Howard who was able to hack into the camera's so they could avoid security. But just in case they had 1911's with suppressors if they ran into trouble.

They managed to get a hallway where two Reich Ops members were guarding a door. Ezra gave his pistol to Sabine. She and Howard then picked a target then shot them.

Before they could fall Ezra used the force to slow their fall. So as to not make much noise.

Once they were on the ground Sabine hacked the panel. A second later they were in the room.

 _With Michael, Yuri and James_ ,

Michael was talking with Ezra on the com link. "Okay you're in that's good. We'll wait for your signal." With that he hung up.

Michael then turned to Yuri and James and said. "Remember the plan."

"Yeah yeah. Lights go out, we go in, take General what's his face, get to Henry in the shuttle, and leave." James said readying his grease gun just in case.

"And try not to hurt anyone." Michael and Yuri said. "Anymore." The image then goes to the hall where there is a trail of men on the ground.

 _Back with Ezra, Sabine and Howard._

"Now how do we do this?" Sabine questioned and Howard responded with. "Might take awhile." He responded.

"Or we can just do this." Ezra said then took his MP40 and shot all over the panels. Then all the lights went out. "That'll work." Howard commented and they each put on night vision goggles.

 _With Michael, Yuri and James_

When the lights went out they heard people panicking and soldiers shouting incoherent orders.

As they were heading towards Model Yuri saw some brandy on the table and thought. "On the way back." Then when James saw he thought. "Ooh brandy." Then drank it.

As Michael came to where Model was he quickly injected him with a toxin to knock him out. Before he could fall though Michael stopped him.

Then Yuri picked him up and carried him over his shoulder. Then they were off but on the back Yuri thought. "What happened brandy?"

As they were passing the exit the lights came on. And everyone then looked at the three who were holding Model. "Gutentag." James said nervously.

Then many Reich ops members and security forces started to fire. James though fired first with his grease gun. Several guards were taken down.

Fire kept coming at them until they turned the corner. Yuri then dumped Model on James. "Why do I have to hold the Kraut?" Yuri's response was he took a sub machine gun and cut down any of the guards that came by.

"Ezra please be alright." Michael prayed

 _With Ezra, Sabine and Howard_

The three were running away from Reich ops chasing them. Ezra then kneeled down and fired his MP40 until it was empty. Then started running again.

Howard then did the same with his Tommy gun. He then threw a grenade. But instead of exploding fragments it sent small shock waves temporarily paralyzing them.

"Nice. Where'd you get those?" Questioned Ezra as they were running. "Made em." Was the response.

They then met the others in a corridor and kept running. Michael took this time to contact Henry. "We're ready for pick up."

" _Negative mate. Jerry got this whole place lock down. Anything with wings will easily get shot up the arse._ " He said.

"Well then head back to the den. And stay out of sight." Michael ordered.

" _Roger that over._ " Came the response.

Ezra then asked. "How do we get out now?" James responded by handing over Model to Michael and saying. "I've got an idea."

Once they were outside there were dozens of cars parked. James went to a limousine that had small Swastika flags in the front.

Michael then started getting angry. "This is your plan stealing a car. These all have to have nearly impossible locks to pick. Anyone with half a brain-."

"Done. Get in now." James said as he finished picking the lock of the limo. Then started to hotwire it. Michael then handed over Model over to Ezra then sat next to James.

Once they were all in they took in their surroundings. It was very nicely decorated and the seats were made if a fine leather.

Once the engine started James drove them off. "How do you know how to do this?" Michael asked and the response was. "Tell you later."

James then saw the gate and guards signaling for them to stop. But James just rammed past them.

Michael then asked. "Why didn't they shoot at us?" And James could only just shrug then turned on the radio.

Then a voice came on. " _The terrorists have not only kidnapped one of the Fuhrer's Generals. But also stole his-._ " Michael turned it off and turned to James who had a smile on his face.

"You stole the Fuhrer's limo." Michael turned around to see Model had awakened. Everyone but Model and Michael started laughing.

Model then became outraged. "What is so funny. You have just become the most wanted men and lady on the planet." He informed them.

Ezra then took off his helmet and said. "1. We were already wanted men and lady. 2. We didn't know this belonged to Shitler. 3. We're all still free men and woman."

Model then looked at Ezra in shock. "Ezra Bridger is that you?" He asked and Ezra nodded. Then the car started to get shot.

"Guess they found us. Now what?" Sabine said.

"Hang on." Ezra said.

 **Yes that's the end of this Chapter. I know 3 partners can be annoying but this was becoming longer than it should be. The next chapter I do will be for GGW. Don't know when I'll upload safe to say might be a while.**


End file.
